


Road to Family

by Kagami_Sorako



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dad!Victor, DancerTsuna, Family, FigureSkaterFamily, FigureSkaterTsuna, M/M, Tsuna's not afraid of dogs, Tsuna's not useless, but of one Christophe Giacometti, dad!Yuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 48,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8752147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagami_Sorako/pseuds/Kagami_Sorako
Summary: Sawada Nana and Sawada Iemitsu didn't want their child. Victor Nikiforov wanted a child but Yuuri couldn't give him one. Training at the rink they find one in a basket and decide to adopt him. Now the two figure skater must cope with parenthood and learn the difficulties of raising a child.OrIn which now Katsuki-Nikiforov Tsunayoshi grows up with two famous Figure Skaters, is not afraid of dogs but of one very affectionate Christophe Giacometti, Yurio is an overprotective big brother, Aunt Lilia his strict ballet instructor, his godfather Phichit posts his whole life on Instagram and the Mafia still can't leave him alone.





	1. In which Victuuri meet a mafioso without knowing

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. 
> 
> So, it's been ages since the last time I wrote fanfiction and the first time I actually write them in english. My first language is not english so I apologize for mistakes beforehand. But after I found out that Katsuki Yuuri and Irie Shoichi have the same voice actor I couldn't stop imagining Yuuri calling Tsuna. I'm also a sucker for family fics so I thought why not combining them. Like I said, it's been ages since the last time I wrote so I hope you'll forgive me for any mistakes I'll make. 
> 
> With that, have fun. =)

Sawada Nana never wanted a third child. She didn’t know why but just the thought of bearing it sent a feeling of hate through her. She already had a wonderful pair of twins, she didn’t need another one. So when the doctor told her that she was pregnant with another child, she couldn’t find it in her to love it. The woman thought of abortion but a talk to her husband prevented her from it. But she still didn’t want it. So when Nana went into labour,all she knew was that she would not keep it, regardless of everything. Her husband, Sawada Iemitsu was first against it, but soon relented after he realized how much she hated the still unborn baby. When the child, a boy, was finally born, Nana and Iemitsu didn’t even want to hold him. But out of pity they still named him before they signed the papers for giving the boy away. Sawada Tsunayoshi was his name when he was given to the orphanage. But because it was too full he was placed in a different one away from his birth town.

-

 

3 months later, Hasetsu Kyushu.

 

Victor Nikiforov and Katsuki Yuuri came to Ice Castle earlier than they first thought. The rink was still filled with children and laughter, so instead of going outside they waited and watched them skate round after round. It was a beautiful picture. After a short while the children started leaving, the pair waving good-bye which was reciprocated by waves of he children in return.

After tying their skates they went onto the ice and started their warm-up. “I want to try something different with the routine“, Yuuri said after finishing another round.

"What do you mean?" Victor asked, looking at him as he glided closer.

The Asian man laughed sheepishly. "I want to add another quad into the routine. I'm pretty confident with my salchow and I want to add another one. You think will be possible?"

The Russian raised an eyebrow at that, tapping his hand against his chin. "Hmm...it wouldn't be impossible for you. After all, you have better stamina. But it would be a problem if you add it in the second half of the program."

Yuuri smiled at that. "Then just add it into the first half! I'm confident that I can do it!"  
Victor laughed, ruffling Yuuri’s hair.

"Of course you can do it. I wouldn't expect something else from my cute little katsudon."The Japanese laughed at that, pulling himself closer for a kiss.

It was a soft one, full of love and happiness. When they pulled away from each other, they looked into each other's eyes adoringly. The moment broke when Yuuri pulled away. 

"Ok, then let's start training! I want it ready for the Nationals!"

Victor laughed at that and changed into “coach-mode“, eyes stern but still a soft smile on his face.

After two hours of skating through the routine and making adjustments they decided to call it a day. They laughed and joked with each other with the occasional touch while they cooled of. Victor turned the music off and they were about to leave the rink when they suddenly heard a quiet sobbing. Confused they looked at each other and followed the noise. After they walked off the ice they started searching when Victor spotted a small baby basket.

"Yuuri!" he called his fiancé, to which the latter followed the Russian as Victor picked up the basket. When they both laid eyes on the basket, they gasped.

"Victor...is...is it what I think it is?" The Japanese asked, shock was evident on his face.

"I think we are either see the same thing or we're both hallucinating." The silver-haired man replied. 

Right now, they could only stare.

Inside the basket was a small baby with a head full of fluffy hair and a small chubby face. His lithe body was covered in a simple white blanket and his eyes were rimmed red from crying. When he opened them, they stared into a pair of the softest brown they ever witnessed. His small fist clutched onto the blanket as if it was a lifeline and as the quiet sobbing ceased he hiccuped. He was dressed in a white onesie which didn’t look thick enough and also quite worn.

When the baby laid eyes on them, his sobbing and hiccuping stopped completely and he watched them with curious eyes.

"What is a baby doing here? And all alone? Where are his parents?" Yuuri asked, still dumbfounded by their finding.

“I have no idea. Maybe he was forgotten?“ replied Victor, staring down at the little boy.

The child suddenly spread his arms and squealed. The Russian complied without realizing it and picked the boy up, holding him in his arms. The baby squealed louder and patted his face, suddenly all smiles and tears now completely forgotten. Victor couldn't help but smile as he pulled the boy closer to him.

It was such a heartwarming picture that Yuuri couldn’t stop his own smile. Victor lokked so natural holding the baby.

"Did you do that before or you just know how to hold him?" Yuuri asked, almost teasing. 

Victor laughed. "Actually no. I've held children before but they were all a few years older. Why?"

Yuuri scratched his chin at that. "I don't know. You just look really natural with the baby and I couldn't help but wonder on whether or not you did this before."

Victor laughed lightly at this. "What? You think I might have cheated on my fiancé and have an illegitimate child? I have to disappoint you but I don't have one."

They both laughed at that and stared lovingly at the little boy who started to play with silver strands of Victor’s hair.

"As much as I love this scene, I think we should find out what happened to his parents." Yuuri suggested, a serious tone lacing his voice. "He should be returned to them, and we needed to head back inside for warmth. He looked like he was starting to freeze." 

Victor nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, we should ask Yuuko. Maybe she knows something about him."

A few minutes later they found the woman and she looked as dumbfounded as them.

"What’s a baby doing here?“ She asked.

"That’s what we wanted to know. We found him next to the rink abandoned. Do you happen to know anything? Maybe his parents?“ Yuuri asked sheepishly.

The mother of three turned thoughtful.

"Hmm...well, I don't know if it would help but the orphanage came to visit with the children and I saw a few babies among them. But they were at least a few months older, you know?"

The two men looked at each other then turned back to her.

"Well, it's better than nothing." Victor spoke up. "We should at least ask there. Maybe they know more."

Both Yuuri and Yuuko nodded in agreement as the ice rink owner smiled.

"Call me if you need anything. And let me know if you returned him safely." Then Yuuko smiled down at the baby. "Such a cute baby. Who would leave him?" She proceeded to coo at him, to which the baby gurgled. They all shared a laugh and the men dressed themselves before making their way to the orphanage.

There was silence between them.

“Victor, what’s wrong?“ Yuuri asked, startling Victor. The Russian turned to his fiancé, interlaced their hands together and smiled sadly.

"Nothing, just wondering," He replied. "I mean, he's still a baby, you know? What if he really is from the orphanage? And he already doesn't have parents? Don't you think that's just sad?"

The Japanese returned the sad smile as he let it set in. "I know. But you can't really change that you know?"

The Russian sighed at this. "I know." He mumbled. They spent the rest of the walk in comfortable silence, all the while the baby slept peacefully in his basket.

When they arrived at the orphanage, an older woman opened the door and greeted them with a smile. 

"Yes, what can I do for you?" She asked, until she laid eyes onto the basket upon Victor's person. Her eyes widened in realization as she let out a gasp.

“Tsunayoshi!“ She shrieked.

Both Victor's and Yuuri's hearts became heavy. So the child was really from the orphanage...

They were invited inside and into the office from the lady whose name was Keiko Yuki. Victor still cradled the baby when she started to speak.

“I'm really sorry about this. As you can see, our orphanage is hopelessly crowded and we can't give attention to every one of them. So we thought that it would be a good idea to bring the children to the rink for fun. All of them." Then she paused for a moment as she gazed at Tsunayoshi in remorse. "And we must have forgotten little Tsunayoshi. He's always so quiet and we don't really hear him. And with so many children, it's no wonder we overlooked him."

There was genuine regret in not only her words but her eyes as well.

"What about his parents?" Victor asked. 

The woman smiled sadly. "They gave him up right after birth."

As soon as she saw the shocked expressions, Keiko explained further. "When the mother was pregnant with him, she already didn't want him. But instead of abortion, she gave him up for adoption. From what I was told, she didn't even want to look at him or hold him in her arms. The parents just gave him a name before they signed the papers. Unfortunately the orphanage there couldn't accommodate for him so he was transferred to this house. Even though we're also overly packed."

At the somber look of the two men, Keiko gave him a reassuring smile. "We'll try our best to look out for him from now on. But if you want, you can visit him anytime."  
They both gave small smiles in return.

After a short while they returned him to his cradle and said their goodbyes to the soft baby.

In the evening they laid together in bed and Yuuri could feel the somber thoughts of his fiancé. "What's wrong, Victor?" he asked, hearing a sigh as a form of response while feeling Victor's arms wrap around him. "Is it because of Tsunayoshi?"

"Nothing. It's just...I always wanted children, you know? But I gave those dreams up long ago because it would be impossible. But then I see Tsunayoshi and I'm just said." Victor pulled his fiancé closer for comfort, playing with a few of his dark strands. "I always wanted children but can't have them. His mother can have children but doesn't want him. It's unfair, don't you think?"

 

Yuuri nodded at that. "Yeah, I get it." Then he smiled. "What about visiting him tomorrow? We can go in the morning before training."

Victor returned the smile. “That would be great.“ He replied in a soft voice before kissing his fiencé's forehead and closing his eyes. Shortly after that they both fell asleep.

The next day they headed out to the orphanage and met the baby again who just squealed in happiness at the sight of them. The women were just happy to have someone take care of one child, even for a short time, so they let them.

The hours seemed to fly by as they played and fed the baby and soon they left with heavy hearts and this routine followed for a few days and with every passing day it was harder to say goodbye to the baby who always squealed in happiness at the sight of them.

One evening Victor and Yuuri laid in bed when Victor suddenly looked Yuuri deeply in the eyes. Yuuri was quiet. He knew something was up with how serious his eyes were.

“Yuuri," Victor started. “I want us to adopt Tsunayoshi.“


	2. In which they talk to everyone and make plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.  
> This chapter was so hard to write and I have to say, I don't know anything about adoption in Japan so I more or less just skipped on this part because I finally wanted to move to the part where they would be a family. So I apologize to you because this chapter is so shitty.

Yuuri knew what was up before Victor even opened his mouth. He knew his fiancé long enough now to realize when Victor really wanted something. And this was such a situation. Besides, it wasn’t as if Yuuri never thought about it. He too became attached to the sweet child and didn’t ever want to leave him behind the orphanage.

So he smiled and answered, “I know. I knew you were going to ask one day. But still, you think we can do it?“

At the bewilderment of Victor, Yuuri laughed. "I know you want a child and a family, and I would love more than to do it but you do realize who we are, right?" As Victor still didn't seem to understand, Yuuri explained further. "We are not going to be the typical parents who are at home. We travel a lot and thus might have to leave him behind a lot. You realize that?"

With that understanding bloomed in Victor’s eyes, but he, too, smiled. "I know. I know we cna't be the ideal parents." Then he looked at Yuuri straight in the eye. "But Yuuri, we would still be able to give him more attention than the orphanage and I'm sure your family could help too, don't you think?"

Yuuri stilled at the sound of Victor's pleading voice before sighing. They would have to talk about a lot of things but Victor was right. They would at least be able to count on Yuuri’s parents and they would be able to give him more attention than the orphanage. He also saw the desperation behind Victor’s eyes like never before and Yuuri knew, Victor wanted that. He wanted the child so bad. And Yuuri also knew. He wanted it, too. So he just smiled. “We have to talk about it a lot more. And we need to talk to my parents. But if you really want that, then I want that, too. Tsunayoshi is a wonderful child.“

Victor laughed at that and threw himself on Yuuri and kissed him. Yuuri knew they had to talk about it once again, think if they could be good parents, think if they could do it. But not tonight. They would think about how they would be a family in a hopeful near future.

The next morning they sat opposite to the Katsuki family and Yuuri shuddered in nervousness. Victor held his hands to calm him down but it didn’t really help.

"Mom, Dad, Mari-Nee-san," Yuuri began. "We...we wanted to tell you something." He looked up shyly to his ever smiling parents before looking onto the table again. It was silent for a few minutes before Mari broke the silence.

"What is it, Little Bro? Did you two decide on a wedding date? You know we fully support you." She said while smiling.

Yuuri turned different shades of red at this as Victor laughed. Hiro was ecstatic.

"Oh, Yuuri!" She squealed. "Is it true? Have you decided? That is so wonderful!"

"N-NO! Mom! We did not! And Mai-Nee, please stop saying such things!" Yuuri said horrified.  
At that Hiroko just sighed and put on a disapointed face. "That's too bad. But if it's not that, what is it then? You know you can tell us anything." She said with a smile and Yuuri felt lighter at that. He returned the smile and opened his phone to show a picture.

"This is Tsunayoshi, we met him when he was forgotten by the orphanage at the Ice Castle. And we spent the last few weeks with him and...well...we would like to adopt him." Yuuri explained, his voice turning smaller with every word.

"B-but," Yuuri continued. "We know that we might not be able to care for him alone. At least not right now. I mean, we travel a lot. So we wanted to ask you first because that would also mean that he would be left in your care when we're not here...well..." At that point, he didn't know what to say anymore. And he was suddenly not sure if that adoption was such a good idea.

But before he could think again, he heard his mother squealing in happiness. And as he looked up, he saw his mother with an absolute delighted face.

"Oh, so that is my future grandson?! He is soooo cute! Oh, I can't wait for him!" When she looked up, Yuuri could see her eyes sparkling. "When can you adopt him?" There was a sense of pure happiness when she asked that.

At that reaction Victor and Yuuri were dumbfounded. "Well..." Victor finally spoke up, turning to his fiancé. "That was easier than I expected."

Mari laughed at that. "What are you talking about? Mom has been pestering me for grandchildren for years now. She's going to be the best grandmother in Kyushu, so don't you two worry."

Toshiya didn’t say anything but when he brought out the best sake of the house and smiled softly at the picture they knew they could count on them.

When Yuuri and Victor visited Tsunayoshi again at the orphanage they talked to the supervisor of him.

"It won't be easy," The Supervisor said when she took a seat opposite of them in her office. "You aren't married and you're also both men. I have nothing against that but that will make things a lot harder, as you are aware." She peered at them and smiled when she saw the toddler cradled against Yuuri, playing with his glasses.

"But you seem to fond of him very much and you are right. You could give him more attention than the orphanage, not to mention that you have support. And I know that you could make him happy."

Keiko was silent before she sighed and smiled again. "And I'll be damned if I try to take that happiness away from him. Alright!"

She rose from her chair and clapped her hands together. There was a fire in her eyes. "It will be quite a fight, might take weeks, and I might lose a few years of my life because of it...but I will see you both through it!"

Victor and Yuuri smiled in happiness. “Thank you so much!“ They cried out in unison but she just laughed it off. 

"I want him to be happy and he already seems to be quite attached to you two." Keiko smiled at Tsunayoshi who squealed in return.

It really took weeks of papers and talks but they finally sat in the office again, hands trembling. Victor signed the paper first, Yuuri following.

"Congratulations," Ms. Yuki, the Headmistress spoke up. "You are now legally the parents of Tsunayoshi."

They smiled and went to the room where small Tsunayoshi was. Victor lifted the happy child up and kissed him on the forehead.

“Welcome to the family,” Victor smiled, putting an arm around his fiancé.

"Yeah..." Yuuri said, smiling fondly at their new child. "Welcome to the family, Katsuki-Nikiforov Tsunayoshi."

Because they were exactly that now. Family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they finally are a family. I know this was rushed a hell but like I said I want to come to the family part. =D  
> Hope you will still keep up with me. =)  
> Next chapter is a bonus chapter which will skip a few years. =D  
> Until then. Bye. =)


	3. Bonus: In which Reborn meets the Katsuki-Nikiforov's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. =D  
> Ok, so today I'm posting two chapters because WHAT THE FUCK!!!!! THE 10TH EPISODE LEFT ME HALF DEAD!!!!  
> It was so wonderful and gave me so much inspiration that I started writing and then this happened. This is actual a bonus chapter and I wanted to post it together with the last chapter. But it became so long so I decided fuck it, it get's a chapter just for himself. So here we are with me screaming and crying and being so happy that it practically wrote itself. =D =D =D  
> Have fun. =D

Reborn prided himself in being the best hitman and that nothing could surprise him. He also prided himself for having an amazing achievement in grooming useless people. But he was pretty sure that this case was going to be a hopeless case. He read the information concerning about the third heir and shook his head.

From what he knew, Iemitsu said that he had twins who were more suited and he silently agreed. Without meeting the third, he already knew that he wouldn’t choose him. The twins, the information folder told, were way more succesful and popular while the third, who wasn't even living with them-what the Hell- didn't know he had a still living family and lived in a different town called Namimori with adoptive parents. But for some apparent reason, even though Iemitsu protested heavily saying that his twins were the best choice, the Ninth wanted the third heir at least checked over.

Granted, Reborn had been visiting the Sawadas a few times already with Iemitsu who sang nothing but praises of them and even though he didn’t like them they at least didn’t seem to be completely useless. The third however, well, Reborn knew the two months he had to somehow stay with him couldn’t get over fast enough. That the “folder”of one Katsuki Tsunayoshi consisted of nothing but half a page of comments of how useless, clumsy, and unsuccessful he was and that he was constantly bullied should have actually set him off that something was not right. And oh, how wrong he was.

When he rang the doorbell one afternoon, a soft looking boy of thirteen years opened the door and Reborn had already to double-check. The boy had the softest pair of eyes he ever saw and a fluffy head full of brown hair. He also had a lithe and delicate body, almost like a girl but Reborn could see that he had muscles as if he did some kind of sport. What couldn’t be true. The folder said he didn’t do any sports.

He was warmly welcomed by a dark haired man with glasses who introduced himself as Katsuki Yuuri, the father of Tsunayoshi. Not two minutes later a man with short silver hair who didn’t look at all Japanese emerged from the living room and also introduced himself as Tsunayoshi’s father named Victor Nikiforov. Definitely not Japanese.

… What?

The boy had two fathers?

He was adopted by a pair of two men?

The paper didn’t say anything about the parents actually so he assumed that the boy was adopted by a man and a woman who couldn’t have children of their own. …Well, he was right on the “couldn’t have children of their own“ part.

As if the boy sensed Reborn's conflicting thoughts, he shifted almost unconsciously in front of his parents and narrowed his eyes.

"Is there a problem?" the boy asked politely. Even though he had a soft smile on his face and his voice was calm, the Arcobaleno couldn't help but shiver. He knew when he so much said a wrong word, there would be Hell to pay.

"Tsuna," The hand of his not Japanese father (European maybe?) touched his shoulder with a smile and it was as if all the tension left his body. The stifling moment was over as if nothing happened.

"I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself," He apologized, smiling down at the baby. "I'm Katsuki-Nikiforov Tsunayoshi."

After that the boy vanished inside the kitchen, the hitman following him. Tsuna started cooking and humming to himself. Reborn watched as Tsuna moved with such ease that seemed so natural throughout the kitchen, almost as if he was experienced.

“Do you always cook?” the hitman asked and the brunette looked up with a surprised face.

“Yeah, normally I’m cooking.”

“Why?”

At that Tsunayoshi laughed.

"I don't want to brag but I can cook better than my Papa. My grandmother taught me and I soon surpassed my father's cooking. And about Papochka...well, we don't want him inside the kitchen. After all, we don't really want to die." And he had said all that while chopping vegetables before washing rice for later.

“Why’s that?”

“He can’t cook to save his life. There was this one time he attempted to make something and the kitchen ended up in flames. We had to buy a new one at that. And that was just one time. Another time the microwave exploded and other stuff like always burned or overcooked. Yeah, we don’t let him inside our kitchen.”

Reborn was left stunned. Good to know.

He was still in his thoughts when the voice of the silver haired man called from the living room.

"Tsuna? Chto vy delayete?" He asked.

To which the brunet replied, "YA delayu Karri!" 

The hitman could only stare after he realized that they both spoke Russian!  
“You speak Russian?” he asked incredulousouly and Tsunayoshi looked at him as if he had a few screws loose.

“Of course. My papochka is Russian after all. And before he could truly speak Japanese, he spoke in Russian with me and my parents conversed in English. I actually speak a bunch of languages in at least basics. It comes with being a more or less international child.”

“What?”

The cook sighed. “My godfather is from Thailand, another uncle from South Korea, my Onii-san is from Russia and his boyfriend from Kazakhstan, friends from my parents are also from China and America and I have this crazy uncle from Switzerland who I spent every meeting running away from and a lot other. I have a bunch of basics in every possible language down because they visited often when I was small.”

Reborn was surprised. It didn’t sound at all like the loser he was painted to be in the information.

Supper was actually rather nice. The family sat together and the parents asked a lot of questions about Reborn, especially the Russian father who looked at him with a sharp glint in his eyes as if evaluating him. The questions were like where was he from, why was he teaching and what were his hobbies.

They were rather surprised when they heard that he was from Italy. “Oh, Italy! Our friends Sara and Michele are from their, too. We should call them again. I bet they would love to hear from you, Tsuna.” The brunet frowned. “Please no. Aunt Sara always asks me about my private life and uncle Michele always looks at that like he might kill someone. Preferably this non-existent lover of mine.”

He didn’t have many possibilities to find out more about the family.

After supper Tsunayoshi excused himself to do some homework and studying and Reborn followed him. His room was surprisingly clean. Orange painted walls and curtains, a big window, a bed and desk, a wardrobe and a bookshelf, a few pictures of his family and a bunch of other people which the hitman didn’t have time to analyze when Tsuna was suddenly assulated by something brown and fluffy, until he realized that it was a big poodle licking his face.

“There you were! What are you doing up here?” Tsuna laughed and petted the dog’s head.

“Let me introduce you. This is our family poodle Ronda. The previous owner mistook him for a female dog so he has kind of a female name. He’s actually pretty well behaved. Ronda, this is Reborn. He’ll be living with us for a while.” The brunet introduced them and the dog licked Reborn’s face.

"Now," Tsuna spoke, leading the dog out. "I have to study. Do me a favor and disturb my parents. I'm pretty sure they are in the living room."

With that Tsuna sat down and pulled his homework out. Reborn sat next to him and looked through them. It was what he was here for, right?

And to his, not so much, surprisement, these weren’t so bad. Sure, he was weak in math but the mistakes weren’t that grave. And his Japanese could use some polishing but even that wasn’t something what couldn’t be fixed. And he had no problems in English. That wasn’t even a surprise considering the boy grew up with a bunch of different languages surrounding him.

After that he went down again and settled himself between his parents, watching television. This whole scene felt so domestic and peaceful that Reborn didn’t even had it in him to interrupt. The family talked between themselves about every possible topic, mostly about school and “how long do you think it will take until uncle Otabek proposes to Yurio ni-san? It’s about time.” Victor laughed. “Nah, maybe Yurio’ll make the first step after all.”

Eventually Tsunayoshi was shooed off to bed and Reborn followed. When Tsuna realized that he wanted to sleep in the same room with him in a hammock, he protested and offered him the guestroom but Reborn insisted. Finally the boy gave up and they went to sleep.

The next morning the alarm clock went off at five and Tsuna stood up groggily, went into the bathroom and dressed himself in a tracking suit. The hitman was surprised again when he followed him out of the house, earplugs with music blasting in the brunet’s ears and stretching before running for almost an hour.

After he arrived at home again he showered and cooked breakfast when his parents came tumbling down. “Good morning!” he greeted them and was greeted back with a mumbling from Yuuri and a kiss to the forehead from Victor.

Breakfast was really quiet in comparison to the supper the evening before. Main reason was Yuuri and Victor almost falling asleep even though they were inhaling one cup of coffee after another. They were definitly not morning people.

When Tsuna was done, he ran back into his room to fetch his school bag and made his way down. His parents said their good-byes when he put his shoes on and Tsunayoshi gave each of them a kiss to the cheek before running of with a “Love you guys. Until later!”

School was actually pretty interesting because Tsuna straight up ignored his classmates’ taunts and acted liked nothing bothered him. He ate his bento on the rooftop alone leaning on the outside wall of the staircase so he could hear when someone was coming but wasn’t seen easily.

“You act pretty nonchalant about everything,” Reborn said and got a shrug from the boy.  
“I actually don’t really care about what they say. You learn how to block these out when you live my life, you know.”

“What do you mean?”

He sighed. "They all know that I have two fathers and was adopted. To be honest, I'm proud of them. They raised me to the best of their abilities and taught me a lot. But that doesn't stop them." Then he looked over to Reborn. "You know, the funny thing is that no one knows who my parents are. They know my Papa because he always comes to Parents Day and talks. But none of them know my Papochka. And honestly, I don't know how they would react if they knew I'm the child of Victor Nikiforov. That's why, despite the official documents label me as Katsuki-Nikiforov Tsunayoshi, the attendance books just say Katsuki Tsunayoshi. The Japanese actually don't have a double name also plays a big role. If you ask me, school is nothing compared to Russia. Here, I at least have bullies who ignore me. Russia has...paparazzi and crazy fans." Then he let out a shudder. "I don't like visiting Russia..."

Well, that was … a lot. And it seems there was a lot more behind that.

“You said no one knows of your other father. Would it be bad if they knew?”

To this, Tsuna replied, "Well, it's one thing to be the child of two men. It's another thing to be the child of the Russian Living Legend Victor Nikiforov. There's a big difference."

… What?

“Is your father that famous?”

The brunet laughed at this. His eyes had now a mischievous glint.

“I know you’re not just a tutor. I don’t know who exactly you are but I know that you’re not normal. Why don’t you find out? My parents are both pretty famous. Maybe not in Namimori because the town can be pretty stupid and dense, but around the world they are kinda known.”

Reborn smirked. A challenge? He liked that kinda.

After school, the hitman thought they would be returning back home but he was mistaken when they went a different rout opposite to their house.

He was more than surprised when they arrived at the local rink and Tsuna was greeted as if he was well known. The boy smiled and greeted back, walking into the locker rooms where he had an own locker and put on a pair of black skates he had stored inside. 

After that he went onto the rink which was kinda empty and he started to warm up by skating a few laps.

Suddenly he jumped and landed perfectly.

What?

After that he did a few more jumps and then went back to Reborn. “Can you do me a favour and press play when I say so?” The hitman just nodded dumbly.

The boy skated back to the middle of the rink and nodded. Reborn pressed play. And was completely floored.

Tsunayoshi dance to the music with such grace and elegance that he couldn’t look away even if he tried. The spins and steps were flawless and he aced most of his jumps. Just on two he slipped up and fell but that didn’t stop him from standing up and continuing as if nothing happened.

Again … WHAT?

When the music ended and he skated back he was sweating and looked deeply unhappy. Reborn asked what was wrong. It was beautiful after all but got just a stare at that.

“No, actually I messed up. I slipped up at the triple axel and the double toe and my free leg was kinda sloppy in the ending. I bet there were many other mistakes but I can’t really say right now.” He sighed. “I have a lot of work to do.”

So Tsuna practices again. And again. And again. By the end he was completely exhausted and Reborn had to give it to him. He didn’t have a clue about Figure Skating but even he could tell that Tsuna had a lot of stamina.

When they went home they weren’t greeted but Tsuna just rolled his eyes. The two of them went to the living room and Reborn wanted to turn back.

In front of them on the couch Victor and Yuuri were sitting next to each other. ...Or more like Yuuri almost sitting on Victor's lap...their lips touching...he could see their tongues in each other's mouths...Yuuri's arms were around Victor's neck and...were Victor's hands under Yuuri's shirt? Oh no, the Japanese was moaning.

“AHEM!”

The men jumped apart really fast and looked at their son standing there with his arms folded, an annoyed expression on his face. Yuuri’s face went aflame and Victor just laughed and stood up.

“Welcome back,” they greeted in unison and Victor tried to kiss his forehead but the teenager evaded it and the father pouted.

He sighed, rubbing his temple.

“I know I say that everyday like ten thousand times but you do have a bedroom. Why don’t you use it?”

Without waiting for a reply, he went back to his room. Reborn followed in quite a shock.

“That was …” he started once they were in Tsuna’s room but didn’t know how to end that sentence. Sure, he walked in on people having sex before and he normally didn’t have a problem with it but something about this situation was different.

Tsunayoshi just rolled his eyes.

"We were lucky, you know. At least they still had their clothes on," He commented. This made the hitman stare.

“What?” he asked and the brunet sighed.

“Do you have any idea how often I walked in on them? In all kinds of different stages and positions. Believe me, that was nothing.”

Reborn just nodded.

Tsuna’s face suddenly softened.

"Don't get me wrong," He clarified. "I'm actually really happy that they still love each other that much and stuff. But I really wished they would remember that they have a bedroom."

The Arcobaleno doesn't get scared easily...but now, he was kind of afraid on what is to come these next 8 weeks

When they arrived they witnessed the pair cuddling in the living room.

“Tsuna!” Victor pouted. “Why didn’t you let me kiss you?”

The brunet walked past them into the kitchen. “I won’t let you kiss me after I witnessed you making out with Papa again. On the couch! I try to make it clear to you but you seem to ignore me. Try to remember your son sits on this couch, okay? I’m in the kitchen cooking. AND NO SEX WHILE I’M NEXT DOOR!”

Well, that was interesting.  
After dinner, which was spend in Tsuna pouting and rolling his eyes and Victor feeling his husband up trying to be unseen, whispering in his ear when he thought Tsuna wasn’t watching and sending seductive smirks at Yuuri who tried to act nonchalant but couldn’t hide the blush spreading on his cheeks and sending his husband loving smiles, Tsuna vanished into his room fast. Reborn couldn’t blame him and followed.

But he had to admit that Victor knew how to flirt. He knew women and men left and right would be on their knees begging when they would be exposed to that. And the fact that the Russian was fairly attractive didn’t help.

After homework, Tsunayoshi hesitated to go down but then had the brilliant idea to send Ronda down first to separate his parents before he followed after a few moments.

This time he sat himself down on the other end of the couch while his parents cuddled and practically sat on each other's laps. Reborn had to take a seat with Tsuna.

The whole time they watched the movie, the Arcobaleno could see the parents feeling each other up, Victor und Yuuri whispering to each other, stealing kisses from each other and looking each other in the eyes with such love and passion that he really felt uncomfortable.

So he was really happy when Tsuna announced that he was going to sleep, they wished the younger pair a good night and Tsuna shouting from the top of the staircase: “Remember! I have school tomorrow!”

Reborn hoped it would be a silent night.

 

But no, Victor and Yuuri had sex in their bedroom two rooms away and it didn’t seem like they were the quiet types of bed partners. They were moaning each other’s name and whimpering could be heard and Reborn could hear Victor praising Yuuri for …. THINGS and they were getting louder!!!

The Arcobaleno hoped they were finished soon but that wasn’t granted. Because they continued. The. Next. Few. Hours. What?!?!?! Seriously, how much stamina did they have? And how could Tsuna sleep through it all?

Finally. FINALLY! At goddamn three in the morning they were done. He could FINALLY sleep!  
The next morning he skipped going for a run with Tsuna and slept until he returned home. He was in a bad mood. And no one could lift it. Even the heavenly cooking of the brunet didn’t Well, maybe his coffee did lift it a little.

“How did you sleep through it all?” Reborn asked while the boy was busying cooking the eggs.

At the confused look he received Reborn elaborated: “Your parents were fucking until three am and they weren’t really quiet about. I wouldn’t be surprised if the whole neighbourhood heard them.”

Who cares about language right now? The boy didn’t seem to mind after all.

At that Tsuna’s confusion vanished. He groaned. “I knew I should have convinced them to soundproof their room when we renovated the kitchen.”

He turned to look at the hitman. “I’m sorry. I completely forgot and should have given them to you. I have ear plugs for nights like that. And with how they were acting yesterday I knew I would need them so I put them in before I went to sleep.”

“And you couldn’t have told me that earlier? I’ve barely slept because of them!” Reborn seethed.

Tsunayoshi just grinned sheepishly. “Sorry. I seriously forgot. I don’t usually have someone over and all our other visitors normally have earplugs of their own. We’ll buy a pair when we get home.”

The hitman just grumbled at that.

“Good morning!”

Speak of the devil, the active parents came down, grinning widely and looking fresh as if they didn’t just had no more than three hours of sleep but fucking ten hours!!!

“Hope you both slept well,” they said and Reborn groaned.

He didn’t know if he should be happy staying here the next few weeks. But he sure as hell knew that.

First, he was going to find out as much as he could of the parents because it seemed like they weren’t what he first thought.

Second, he was so going to buy the best pair of earplugs he could find as well as inform himself on soundproofing rooms.

And third, he was going to shred the information paper about Tsunayoshi and burn it because the information was so wrong and he would have to kick some asses when he would return.  
To be honest, he was kind of looking forward to learning more about the Katsuki-Nikiforov household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna? Chto vy delayete? = Tsuna? What are you making?  
> YA delayu Karri! = Ich mach Curry!
> 
> So that was it. >D  
> I always had the idea of Victuuri being super lovey dovey and Tsuna being exasperated with his parents because he walked in on his parents so often now that he isn't shocked but just annoyed. >D  
> And how others would react. >D  
> But don't misunderstand. The chapters won't be this long in the future or come so fast. I was struck with inspiration and it wouldn't let me alone, that's why it became this long. Please don't expect them to always be like this. ^_^"  
> Hope you liked the sneak peak into the future. =D  
> Until nex time. =D  
> Bye. =D


	4. In which Tsunayoshi is found out and gets a godfather and big brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. =D  
> So ... I'm really sorry for not updating. But as I told you in the last chapter I had exams the last 2 weeks and was busy stuying.  
> Well, and my brain decided that it wanted another crossover and before it would explode I had to write. -.-  
> I had my last exam today and it wasn't even that bad. So my mood wasn't bad enough to write the next chapter of my other fanfiction and thus I decided to write this instead. =D  
> Would it have been bad like yesterday then I would be writing the other story instead. >D  
> I looked my exam plans up and realized that I don't have as much free time in the holidays as I liked because I still have a bunch of exams from january to march. -.-  
> But I try to upload at least once a week. =D  
> So, have fun. =D

When Victor posted a picture of Yuuri cradling small Tsunayoshi on Instagram a few days later, they didn’t expect the tumult that would soon follow them. Because shortly after it was uploaded the internet exploded with questions.

Victor called Yakov the day before and happily told him, "Yakov, guess what? You are a Dedushka now!" And without an explanation, he hung up on him before Yakov could even finish yelling out his name.

Yuuri forgot to tell his friends, except the Nishigori family and Minako-sensei, entirely and soon had to listen to a complaining Phichit through skype.

"YUUUURI!!! You adopted a kid?! And you didn't even tell me?!" The Thai whined. "How could you?! I thought I was your best friend!" Yuuri tried to placate him but no matter what he said, his friend just wouldn't stop crying.

"Fuck this!" Phichit suddenly exclaimed. "I'm flying over! I'll be there in a few days!" 

It only took a moment for the Japanese to stop talking in order to process everything. "Wait...what?!" He asked, sounding scandalized.

"Yeah! I'm coming over, I wanna see your child for myself! You can't stop me, Bro!" Phichit grinned before ending the call. Yuuri was still dumbfounded.

So they found the Thai two days later in front of their door smiling and exclaiming he wanted to see his godchild. And while the parents were still dumbfounded with everything, Phichit stole the baby from their arms and started to coo at him, let himself in and didn’t let go.

„Wait …“, Victor said as he slowly came back to his senses, “Did he say godchild?“

Yuuri just nodded when they both stared at each other horrified and then ran back into the house. But it was too late. Phichit was shooting pictures and selfies with Tsunayoshi and the baby happily clutched himself to the Thai skater.

"Phichit-kun!" Yuuri called trying to take his baby away from him but to no avail. Phichit just danced out of his reach and held the baby up into the air.

"Stop! You'll drop him!" Yuuri panicked. 

Phichit just laughed at this, while playing keep away with Tsunayoshi. "What are you talking about? I wouldn't drop my cute little godchild!"

“Wait!“ Victor intervened. „Who made you godfather?“

But Phichit still continued to laugh. "Why not? I'm Yuuri's best friend and I'm really good with children! And look, he likes me already. Isn't he just the cutest baby?" Then he held Tsunayoshi close and snuggled him. "So soft and fluffy! I wanna hold him forever!"  
Victor finally wrestled his baby out of the Thai's hands and cradled Tsunayoshi close. He still looked doubtful but Yuuri sighed with resignation. 

"Why not? It's not that bad, and he's actually experienced with kids. So that could work." Then he looked over to Phichit. "But you live in Bangkok. You won't be really here all the time."

But Phichit laughed again. "Who cares? I'll see him often enough, I'll guarantee it." 

The parents looked at each other, looking like they are having a silent conversation between themselves. After a moment, they smiled.

“Okay. You’ll be the godfather.“

Phichit celebrated and lifted the baby in the air, spinning around when he finally calmed down, held him close and turned to his best friend and fiancé.

“By the way“, he spoke up, “What’s his name?“

The parents facepalmed at that.

The next to contact them was, of course, Yuri from Russia. The teenager screamed into the phone how stupid that was and what a bad idea until he hung up. Yuuri had a tinnitus for the next two hours. That’s why it wasn’t really surprising when just a few days later after Phichit, the proud godfather, left back to Thailand they found an angry Russian kitten standing in front of Yu-Topia.

He wasn’t even completely in the house when he started yelling at the two what utter bullshit adopting a baby was, when they both were too busy with nationals and whatnot. But he stopped when he heard crying, making Yuuri hastened back inside. Victor shot Yuri a warning glance and instantly the Russian kitten was quiet. Though that didn't stop him from scowling when he followed Victor inside.

Inside he was met with an adorable picture. Yuuri cooing and trying to calm the fluffy baby, rocking him and patting him on the back. When the Japanese looked up, there was a soft smile on his face.

“Do you wanna see him?” The new father asked, coming closer..

Yuri turned around. “As if! He’s just an ugly little pooper. Doing nothing but sleep, drool, eat and poop. Who would want to see something like that.”

Victor gasped. “Yuri!” He cried out, “How can you say something like that! My baby is the cutest and you haven’t even seen him!”

“I’m right, am I?” Yuri countered, crossing his arms. .

The black haired man laughed quietly and came closer with the bundle of fluff in his arms.  
"Here," he said. "Let me introduce you to our son, Tsunayoshi." Turning to his baby, Yuuri continued. "Tsunayoshi, this is Yurio. He's fairly young, so don't call him uncle, ok? He's Yurio-Nii-san."  
Before the Russian Fairy even have the chance to protest, the infant started to giggle happily and spread his arms out as if wanting to be hold. Yurio stared in disbelief at the baby, then at the still smiling parents. Slowly, he opened his arms and allowed the older Japanese place Tsunayoshi in them, adjusting his grip so that he could hold the infant safely.

The little one squealed and pat his face, Yurio's face softened with him realizing as a small smile spread upon his face.

“… You’re still a little pooper, you understand?” he said with a soft but still pouting voice.

Yuuri turned to his fiancé. "Hook, line, and sinker." he smirked, to which Victor burst out laughing.

As it turned out, Yurio was so enamored with Tsunayoshi (he would deny it) that he didn't want to let go of the baby. When they sit down to eat, he tried to balance his chopsticks with the infant in his arms, making a huge mess of everything.

Victor finally took his baby back to bottle feed him, even though the Russian fairy was protesting rather colorfully. And for that, he earned a slap upside the head from Yuuri. 

"Language, Yurio." he reprimanded him.

Sleeping was the same. Since Yuuri's old room was now Tsunayoshi's, Victor shared his bed with his fiancé. Yurio insisted that he wanted to share the room with the baby.

"He'll wake you up in the middle of the night when he starts crying," Yuuri tried to argue but the smaller blond would have none of it. 

"Idiot, you think I can't take care of a crying baby?" He countered. "I'll do just fine. Better than you idiots for sure!" 

The parents both sighed at this in defeat. There was no use of arguing when he gets this stubborn.

“Don’t start complaining when you can’t sleep”, said Victor before they parted ways to settle for the night.

The next morning when Yuuri and Victor entered the room of their son, they were treated to the cutest of pictures. A sleeping Yurio with a sleeping Tsunayoshi lying on his upper body, small fists clasped tightly on his shirt. Victor couldn’t stop taking pictures and posting them on Instagram. The likes and comments came faster as when a celeb would post a picture of himself half-naked.

The good thing about Yurio being there was that when they went out to buy clothes for the toddler, he would cradle the baby close and stared down to any paparazzi so that they could have a more or less quiet shopping hour.

On the other hand Yurio wanted also to choose clothes for his little protégé and thus ended in a discussion with Victor why Tsunayoshi should wear this tiger onesie. Victor wanted to buy him a dog themed one.

While they were discussing Yuuri just bought a lion onesie and went out first.

If Yakov wouldn’t have called and scolded and screamed at the Russian fairy, Victor and Yuuri were pretty sure they would host Yurio for a very long time.

So after two weeks, they said their goodbyes to the teenager. Well, said teenager DID try to kidnap their son. 

He would have gotten away with it...probably, if Victor didn't run after him through the whole airport. Tsunayoshi just laughed without a care in the world. 

Well, he's a baby. So he didn't have a care in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I'm kinda dissapointed in this chapter. I can't really say why. It's just ... I'm not really satisfied. But I promised I would update after exams and before holidays, so here I am. I hope you're not too dissapointed. =)  
> So if we don't read from each other before christmas then I wish you all a very merry christmas. =D  
> And remember. Comments and kudos make me very happy. =D  
> Bye. =D


	5. In which they experience firsts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. =D  
> Actually I didn't want to upload it but it's christmas eve and I don't think I'll have that much time tomorrow so I sat down and wrote the chapter. =D  
> I hope you'll like it. =)  
> This is actually nothing but fluff. =D  
> Have fun. =)

Having Tsunayoshi as part of the family changed some things and some not. They still went training together, they still lived together, eat together, went to the onsen together, and all other things. Only difference now is that they have a baby in the middle and more often than not, you could see Victor shouting tips and commands through the rink with a bundle in his arms.

Tsunayoshi was used to it shortly after he moved in with them and didn't even blink when the music blasted through the loudspeakers as the Russian held him close. He actually loved it when his parents took him and glided with him through the ice. You could hear his squealing through the whole rink.

The town got used to a Victor riding the bicycle with Tsunayoshi in a basket attached and Yuuri running behind them, making sure he didn’t fall out and the triplets came to adore the fluffy baby and more often than not they were fighting over who was allowed to hold him or feed him. The Katsukis were the same. They adored their newest member and the guests became used to Hiroko or Toshiya or Mari serving customers while balancing a baby in their arms. Phichit and Yurio called almost every day to make sure their little toddler didn’t forget them and to make sure Victor and Yuuri “didn’t fuck up the baby too much” in Yurio’s words.

So Tsunayoshi grew up loved by his new family and town.

“Ba…bo….Ka”

Victor, who had been scrolling through his phone right next to the playpen stopped. He dropped what he was holding and ran straight to the baby and carried him up to reach the eyes. “… what?”

“Babocka!” Tsunayoshi repeated happily as he had been getting bored. Both his parents had been busy lately and couldn’t give him much attention.

“YUURI!!!” Victor practically screamed as he went to the kitchen where Yuuri was busy helping with the dishes.

Yuuri Katsuki, Grand Prix medalist, groaned at Victor. He looked up at his boyfriend menacingly. “What is it Victor? Can’t you see I’m busy-“

“Babocka!”

Yuuri froze, his eyes slowly moving to their son instead. He stared at the infant, no older than 5 months now. The happy vocal baby always loved making noise, so it was understandable that the baby would have said its first word at the moment but … but …

“His first word …” he mumbled.

“I know!” Victor said, eyes sparkling a bright blue as he was so happy that he didn’t even notice Yuuri coming over and taking the child from his arms. “I can’t believe it! Can you believe it? It’s his first word! HIS. FIRST. WORD!” Victor continued to celebrate, screaming happily for everyone to hear.

“…Victor…”

“Yes?”

“You’re sleeping on the couch today.”

“WHY?”

It seemed Yuuri was sour over how Tsunayoshi’s first word had been “papochka” and not “papa” and he was taking it out on his fiancé. He couldn’t blame the baby though, the child only wanted some attention. Even still, he only wished the child’s first words were “papa” instead.

While Victor wallowed in his fall after his high, Tsunayoshi merely cheered and clapped his hands obliviously. He was really just happy to have some cuddle time with his father as he attempted to make the baby call him “papa”.

 

Four Continents and Worlds was a very hard time for the parents because it was the first time since their baby came into their lives that they were separated. They skyped home as often as they could and wallowed in despair when one of the Katsuki’s told them the little boy was asleep.

The press was especially relentless because it was the first time they made public appearance after the news of the adoption came out. The questions weren’t really about Yuuri’s skating but more private matters which they decided to ignore or answer as vague as possible. They wanted their child to grow up in peace and not in the crazy world they also lived in after all.  
They met the godfather and the big brother at Worlds where they were bombarded with questions once again. Yurio was also grumpy at the fact that he didn't get the godfather role first.

“Sorry, but I was first!” the Thai just laughed while the Russian kitty grumbled.

Yakov was especially grumpy, complaining about how irresponsible those two were and that especially Victor would never be able to raise a kid right. The former champion simply laughed as usual.

Christophe Giacometti mourned their loss of freedom because “A kid would get in the way of a lot of things, right?” but no one could complain about their sweet baby.

Before the tournament started the two called home and were greeted with Mari cradling their baby in her arms.

“Hey brother. Look. Little Tsuna’s still awake cheering for you.” she said and the fluffy toddler squealed and stretched his small hands out to them.

Victor touched the screen with his finger.

“Tsuna! My sweet malyschko! Do you miss papochka and papa? Don’t worry, we’ll be at home soon!” Victor cooed and smiled at the baby’s beam.

Yuuri shoved his fiancé away. “Tsuna, you’ll be watching my skating right? Papa will dance just for you and you’ll be cheering for me, okay?” More squealing and babbling.

Suddenly the phone was snatched out of their hands.

Yurio held it close to him and looked at the screen with a look akin to panic. “No no no! You’re going to cheer for your big brother, right? You’ll be cheering for me, not for your loser parents, yeah?” He said, watching with an intense gaze at the baby . 

The phone was snatched out of his hands again. Phichit cooed at the toddler. “No. He loves me the most, right? So you’ll be cheering for me, okay?”

“HUH?!” Yurio glared at the grinning Thai. “What are you talking about? I’M his favourite person! I’m his big brother!”

But Phichit just waved his finger right in front of the angry Russian. “No no no. I’M his favourite person. I was first. You might be the big brother but I’M the godfather. Of course I’m closer to him. And you can’t tell me otherwise. So Tsuna will cheer for me obviously.”

Suddenly Christophe walked in and grinned. Well, you might be his favorite person NOW," He said. "But wait until I meet him. He'll be all over me and forget you in no time." 

“Why are you interrupting, huh? You never met him! So stay out of it!” Yurio seethed but it was too late. Their discussion attracted the attention of other coaches and skaters alike and soon enough not only the people who personally knew the baby but everyone else was fighting over who will and might be his favorite person.

“Why are you even discussing?” Jean-Jaques Leroy interrupted. “Of course it’ll only take one look at me and the baby will be all over me.”

“YOU STAY OUT OF IT YOU JERK!” Yurio yelled at the Canadian, “AS IF I’D LET YOU MEET TSUNA! YOU’LL JUST SCARE HIM AWAY WITH YOUR DISGUSTING FACE!”  
The parents finally decided to interfere. “Why are you all discussing?” Yuuri asked and Victor continued. “WE are his parents so we’ll be first of course.” With a smug grin he added: “By the way I’M his favourite person so you can all just give up.”

This earned him some yelling from everyone around him and a smack over the head from his fiancé.

“Why would you even think that?” Phichit asked and the silver haired man smirked arrogantly.

“Why?” He asked, “It’s because I’M his first word.”

Chaos erupted.

“HUH? What did you do to the poor baby that he uttered you as his first word? He’ll be cursed for life!” The Russian fairy said incredulously.

Victor pouted. “That’s mean, you know? I’m a great papochka!”

Everyone started to mourn the poor toddler for having said the Russian’s name first but their voices died down when they all felt the cold aura and gaze from the other parent.

Victor started to sweat.

“Yuuri, what’s wrong, solnyschko?” he asked nervously.

Yuuri just looked at him with an emotionless glare. “No sex for the next two weeks.” He said coldly before turning around and walked away.

Shocked silence. Suddenly the words registered in Victor’s head and he ran after his fiancé in panic.

“Wha-Yuuri! Please wait! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to offend you! Come one! Yuuri! I’m sorry, okay? You are Tsuna’s favourite person! Don’t be angry at me! Hey! Stop walking away! Please! You can’t do this to me! Solnyschko!”

The rest looked after them at how Victor tried to console and apologize to the Japanese skater.

“Wow,” Christophe suddenly laughed, “It seems someone is really grumpy about not being the first word, right?” The rest followed soon after.

“Seriously …” Yakov said after he calmed down, “I’m not really sure if Vitya is mature enough to raise a child. It’s a lot of responsibility after and and he can’t just abandon it halfway.”  
Phichit and Yurio turned and both shot him a glare.

"What are you talking about, old man!? Are you crazy!?" Yurio yelled. "As if he'd abandon Tsuna! Never in his lifetime! He'll more likely grow up being embarrassed by him because he has such an idiotic and doting father!" Otabek had to lay his hand upon his shoulder to calm him down.

“That’s right!” Phichit continued, "You haven't seen him with Tsuna, he loves him dearly! And by the way, Yuuri would scold and rebuke Victor if he so much think about abandoning him. And they also have the rest of the family to back them up!"

Yurio's phone suddenly ran, showcasing a notification of a video call from Mari.

"Hi!" Mari greeted as she waved. "We kinda got interrupted and just called the other dorks but we'll say it to you too."

She held Tsuna so they could see him more clearly. The rest scrambled around so everyone could look at him. Finally after much pushing and yelling, Phichit ran to his bag and attached the phone to a Bluetooth stick so everyone could look at the screen.

Tsunayoshi squealed and stretched his arms out and most of them couldn’t contain their excitement and cooed.

"So..." Mari spoke up. "We'll be watching the tournament and we'll be cheering you all on. Right, Tsuna?" She turned to the baby as Tsuna waved. That enticed more cooing. "So do your best!" And with one last wave from the baby, the call ended.

Silence.

“I’M SO GONNA WIN AND SHOW HIM WHO’S THE BEST!”

“NO! I’M gonna win! Tsuna’s cheering for me! I can’t loose”

“No, I’ll win!”

The coaches stood next to their skaters, watching them getting pumped up at the idea of showing of to the cute baby.

Yakov let out a heavy sigh. "I don't know if it was a good or bed idea to those two to call their baby."  
Celestino laughed. "Well, thanks to Tsuna, they are at least pumped and focused now. I think it was what they needed."

The Russian coach groaned. “I fear for the baby’s future.”

 

When the season was finally over and they returned home, they weren’t able to part from their baby. There wasn’t even a moment where you couldn’t see them holding and playing with their child and the triplets mourned their loss of their youngest sibling now that they couldn’t play as much with him as they liked anymore.

One day the parents sat in the living room, parenting book in their hands as they pondered why Tsuna had yet to start crawling around or trying to stand up on his own. According to the books, babies would start trying to stand on their own at eight to nine months of age. But Tsuna wasn't even trying!

“Yuuri … this is the third book we’re looking through and it’s not helping!” Victor stated as he closed the book.

“Shut up, Victor.” Yuuri grumbled as he glared at the book.

“Maybe we’re just worrying over nothing. All the books say that each baby has their own grow speed in development so maybe Tsuna’s just a late bloomer,” Victor tried to calm the overly worried father.

“And what if he isn’t just a late bloomer but there’s seriously something wrong with him? Huh? What then, Victor?! You tell me!” Yuuri snapped at his fiancé.

Victor opened his mouth with a finger pointed up, only to close a second later along with closing his mouth. 

"...I'll go get another book." he mumbled. He was about to grab another book when a cheerful squeal reached their ears.

“Up! Up! Up!”

“Isn’t that Tsunayoshi?” Yuuri asked out loud as both he and Victor looked left and right.

“Babocka! Baba!”

Yuuri and Victor blinked as they looked at the door only to find Maccachin … while holding Tsunayoshi in his mouth on his clothes … him obviously not down on earth …

3

2

1

“Holy Mother of GOD! TSUNAYOSHI!”

“Maccachin! Drop him right now!”

“NO! DON’T FUCKING DROP HIM!”

 

Victor always liked Yakov. He was his best coach and like a father for him. But he was still more than surprised when he suddenly saw him in front of his door. Not only him but Lilia as well. He could understand Yakov but what was a former prima ballerina of Bolshoi doing here?

As it turned out they were here for Tsunayoshi. As soon as they laid eyes on him, they rushed to his fiancé holding their baby and looked closer.

Yuuri smiled and asked them if they wanted to hold him. Yakov hesitated but seeing the happy smile from the baby, he held his arms out. The Japanese father put his baby in his arms and the old coach cradled the toddler, a soft smile sneaking on his face. Even Lilia looked so much softer now. Victor had to blink. He had never seen his former coach like that.

Just like Yurio, the old Russian refused to let go of the baby and held him all day long.

When they sat down for tea Victor stated his problems.

"I just don't understand," he began, sounding desperate. "At full nine months and he's not even grabbing things to stand up! He drags himself at times, even crawls but there were no signs of him using his legs to try and stand at all! We don't know what to do, Yakov!"

Lilia watched him grumping and then said: “It might have something to do with how you two never gave him much reason to move on his own.”

That caught their attention.

“What do you mean?”

"What I mean is that you two are spoiling him too much." She elaborated, blunt as ever. "When was the last time you two didn't succumb to the child's desire to being picked up or just simply carrying on your own?"

Victor thought over as he went through all the times he or Yuuri would carry Tsunayoshi around in their arms. Even when they put their child down, he would ask to be picked up again and one of them, mostly Victor, would react immediately. Yes, the parents liked to spoil the child while they could for now, and they enjoyed the sweet baby in their arms. Something about holding Tsunayoshi close gave them a sense of security. Knowing that they could protect him with all their strength and the fact that he was safe in their arms just felt right.

“… I can’t think of when it has been …” he finally admitted.

"And there we have it," Lilia confirmed. "The problem lies within yourself."

She looked at the baby again.

“I’ll be waiting for the day the child will finally be able to walk properly. Then I’ll take him under my wing and teach him ballet. He’ll be a prima in no time.”

Victor and Yuuri looked at their baby, then at the former prima and shuddered.

 

“Baba! Baba!” Tsunayoshi called from his play mat inside his playpen while his father sat a little farther away from him, tending to his skates.

Hearing his son call for him, he was about to bring him over but then he remembered the words from the ballerina and shook his head and went back to cleaning his skates. Yuuri felt terrible but he had to do it.

Tsunayoshi was confused when Yuuri didn’t came over like he always did when he called out to him like that. He tried a few more times but Yuuri continued to ignore him. So he sat down wondering what he could do.

He wanted his papa but he couldn’t go through this wall with holes.

Then the baby had the clever idea of climbing it.

Tsunayoshi reached as high as he could and took hold of the fences and with his little arms he tried to pull himself up. His bottom got off of the floor but he fell down in an instant. However the baby didn't stop there. He continued to try and each time he would go down and he would make a sound.

Yuuri continued to clean but as Tsunayoshi began to make sounds, he wondered if the baby was hungry. He looked over to Tsunayoshi, only to find him trying to stand up. Yuuri promptly threw whatever he was holding away and slightly went closer on his hands and knees. He watched him pull himself up and fell again on his butt.

“Come on, Tsunayoshi! You can do it! Don’t let a little fall keep you from your goal!” He cheered him on with a soft voice.

Tsunayoshi didn’t quite understand what his papa was saying but since it got his attention he must have done something right so he continued. On his latest attempt, he almost got up but lost his strength and fell back on his bottom again. The baby pout at the result. But he heard clapping from his papa.  
“So close! You were so close, Tsunayoshi!” Yuuri encouraged him and clapped with his hands in excitement. “One more time! Come on, baby, one more time! You can do it!” he said, raising a finger to further his point.

Tsunayoshi looked at his father and his eyes glint with determination.

Yuuri thought he saw the baby’s eyes glow orange but he dismissed it as a trick from the light.

Tsunayoshi grabbed hold of the fences one more time and hoisted himself back up, trying with all his might until finally, he was up.

Yuuri covered his mouth as a wide proud smile formed on his face.

Tsunayoshi looked up at his papa and smiled brilliantly at him. “Baba!” He called.

Yuuri couldn’t contain it anymore.”Oh my- VICTOR! GET DOWN HERE! NOW!” he screamed as he clapped his hands at Tsunayoshi and showing his smile, trying to keep him motivated enough to not sit down, not yet.

Soon, tumbling sounds came from the stairs and a dishelved Victor wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and a white shirt scrambled into the living room. He still had shaving cream on his face and there was a little cut since the white cream was a little red there.

“What? Did something happen? Is everyone okay?” he questioned, with Maccachin hot on his heels.

Yuuri shook his head and pointed at Tsunayoshi. Victor and Maccachin following his finger.

“He’s standing up!”

Victor was speechless for a while. His mouth was agape and eyes wider than dinner plates. When Tsunayoshi cried “Babocka!” after a bit it finally sank in.

Their little boy finally stood up!

“… The camera … We need the camera! I’ll get the camera!” Victor immediately went to fetch the device, tumbling over anything on his way.

“He’s standing up!” Yuuri repeated, sounding more excited as his smile became wider.

“HE’S STANDING UP!” Victor parroted just as happy and excited, maybe even more – well, he was louder. He went over to Yuuri and hugged him by his waist, lifted him up and spun him around and in his excitement completely ignored the slightly bloody shaving cream that was getting on his perfectly clean shirt. They were far too happy to care.

Tsunayoshi didn’t understand why everyone was so happy but they were happy and that made him happy and he began to squeal and slightly bouncing while standing.

They at least took fifty shots from him standing up before they finally thought they had enough memories of this moment and took Tsunayoshi into their arms before cleaning everything up. Once everything was clean they decided to eat out.

A celebration was needed.

And the pictures needed to be sent to a few people. For the purpose of boasting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was it.  
> Starting next chapter there will be a time skip and Tsuna will be a little older. =)  
> He'll meet the other skaters and will be introduced to the world. =)  
> So look forward to it. =D  
> MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL! =D =D =D  
> And remember. Comments and Kudos make me very happy. =D  
> Bye. =D


	6. In which Tsunayoshi is introduced to the world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. =)  
> So this chapter was harder to write than I thought. I wanted to make this fanfic a total fluffy one but I realized it wouldn't be possible because, well, Tsuna's the son of celebrities, he'd have to get used to that. But I still tried to put in some fluffy scenes even if I'm sure I didn't really succed. -.-  
> Hope you're not too dissapointed. -.-  
> By the way, Tsuna's 3 here. =D  
> Have fun. =)

“Are you sure we should bring him with us?” The black haired father asked once more and stared dubiously at his fiancé. Victor just nodded.

“How long is it? Tsuna just turned three and the others never saw him. It’s time.”

Yuuri sighed. “I know that the media’s getting impatient but Tsuna’s still so small.”

The silver haired man smiled and pressed a kiss onto his fiancé’s nose. “I know but earlier we start showing him, the earlier the storm will vanish and we can live normally again. Besides it’s better when we do it now while Tsuna won’t be able to remember much than later so that he won’t be too shocked.”

The Japanese was hesitant for a moment until he finally sighed. 

"Ok." he finally relented..

“Papa!” A high pitched cute voice was heard and both parents turned around to look at their small child chasing the tail of one very enthusiastic Maccachin.

Yuuri smiled and picked up his son, nuzzling his cheek while the boy let out a high pitched squeak and giggled.

The Russian smiled at the picture. "Tsuna," he spoke, getting his son's attention, curiosity was evident on his small face. "We're flying to China soon. Would you like to go with us?"

“China?” Tsunayoshi repeated and tilted his head. Victor had to suppress a coo and picked him up from his other father, hugging him.

Victor nodded, smiling. "Yes, your Papa and Papochka have to fly there for a tournament So would you like to come with us?" Then his smile grew wider. "Yurio, Otabek, and Phichit will be there too." The way the toddler lit up was like his first reaction to the Christmas tree.

As the years went by, Yurio often visited with Otabek and the Kazakh soon fell prey to the cute charm of the baby. You could see the normally stoic man smile way more often when the baby was around and the boy loved to climb all over him.

"Yurio-Nii-san, Uncle Ota, and Uncle Phichit?" Tsunayoshi asked excitedly. Both of his parents nodded, even smiling when their son raised his arms up in enthusiasm. "Tsuna go!"

 

Two days later, they said their goodbyes to the Katsuki family, the Nishigori family, and Minako-sensei. They all hugged the toddler one last time and gave him another reminder of not only to be careful in another country, but also always stay close to his parents and don't speak to his strangers or accept anything from them. He nodded dutifully and was finally let out. He hugged Maccachin one last time as the dog returned the favor with a lick. He was carried off by his Papochka to the car and waved at them until he couldn't see them anymore.

While they drove to the airport, the boy was still very happy as he looked outside the window in wonder and pointed out all kinds of things. His parents indulged him as they played with him during the drive. When they arrived at the airport, it was still okay. At least in the beginning. The boy wanted to walk by himself and held the hands of his papa. But it seemed the paparazzi had themselves on speed dial because when the first one came others followed suit and soon enough they had to more or less fight their way through the airport.

Tsunayoshi became scared and clung to his father’s pants until Victor picked him up and held him close, hiding his face the best he could. Fortunately the security saved them and guided them to a secluded room while keeping the reports at bay. Once they are finally in the clear, Yuuri let out a frustrated groan.

“And we haven’t even left Japan yet. I don’t want to know how bad it’ll look in China.” The Japanese bemoaned, looking worriedly at his small child.

Said child had clung himself to his father’s mantle and sobbed quietly. He was obviously afraid and overwhelmed. Victor shushed and swayed him, trying to calm him down.

“And that’s just China. We wanted to bring him to the Rostelecom Cup with us. Russia will be way worse.” Victor said and stroked his baby’s back.

“I know. But I also understand that it’ll be necessary. We were lucky until now because no one came to bother us in Hasetsu but now we bring him out to the world. It’s going to be hard.”

They both looked at each other, and nodded with strengthened resolve. "But we'll get through this," Victor reassured him. "And when they have enough gossip..."

"They'll leave us alone." Yuuri finished after him, smiling.

The small child fell asleep while waiting to board, and the family just sat there, savoring the moment they shared. They texted Yakov, Yurio, Lilia, and Phichit to wait for them when they land ahead of time. They somehow made it to the airplane without interruption, being able to finally breathe again when they reach their first class cabin. That way they would take advantage of the calm before the storm.

When they arrived at the Chinese airport, the parents braced themselves and cradled their baby close. They exited the plane and went through all parts of formalities before they went through the doors and there they were. Reporters and journalists everywhere, shooting picture after picture, lights flash everywhere while they tried to get through them. Tsuna hid his face in his father’s jacket again and tried his hardest to not break out crying. But Victor could still feel the tremors of the child and tried to reassure his baby by patting his head. He didn’t calm down completely but a bit more tension left the toddler’s body.

Suddenly the way parted and through came Yakov with Lilia, Yurio, Otabek and Phichit. Grim determination in their faces as they surrounded them and escorted them out to cabs waiting for them. They shielded the child while Yurio glared at every one of them he passed by.

They had to separate into two cabs, the parents together with the godfather and Tsuna while Yurio and Otabek rode with Yakov and Lilia. When they arrive at their hotel, the Russian team, together with Otabek, left first and once again shielded them as soon as the family exit. They walked through the army of flashing lights and microphones, throwing questions at them while trying to get a glimpse at the small child.

As soon as they entered the hotel, they were able to breathe again, reassured that the security kept the press out. After they arrived at their rooms, Victor and Yuuri looked at their baby with concern. It would seem that Tsuna was more than a little shocked from the entire ordeal, not once letting go of his father. They did their best to calm him down but to no avail.

"Tsuna," Yuuri spoke softly but the child didn't even react. The Japanese knelt down and stroked his child's head. "Tsuna," he tried again, this time the toddler finally moved, gazing up at his father with fear filled eyes. Something cramped inside him, reminding him of the death of his beloved Vicchan but still managed to keep his child.

"Why don't we go down?" he suggested. "Yurio and Phichit-kun might be waiting for us." 

It took a while but their baby finally smiled. It was a small smile, he still looked like he could cry at any moment but it was a start. The boy nodded and this time Yuuri picked him up. Tsuna hugged his father's neck, burying his face into his shirt.

They arrived at the lounge where they spotted the godfather and the others sitting around a table, clearly waiting for them. When they were spotted, everyone looked worriedly at the small child and Phichit and Yurio immediately stood up and came closer.

“Tsuna. It’s us.” Phichit said softly. When the boy heard the voice of his godfather he raised his head and looked tearfully at him. At the sight of how scared Tsuna was, Yurio immediately started to swear until the parents both threw him warning glances. He immediately shut his mouth but still seethed with anger at the situation.

Tsuna stretched his arms out for his godfather and Phichit picked him up.

“That damn press. Can’t they just leave us alone?!” Yurio muttered angrily and turned to the parents, “Why did you bring him? You should have known that they would surround you like sharks! Look at what happened!”

Yuuri sighed. "We knew that would happen but we thought it was better now while he still can get over them rather then later when he'll be overwhelmed," He explained. "And the later we introduce him to the world, the harder it would be. We could shut them up for three years now but for how much longer? It was better now and let the storm rage and then return to normal life than later." 

Yurio seemed to understood Yuuri's logic and sighed heavily. He wanted to counter with his own logic until Yakov interrupted him.

“They’re right.” he said but didn’t sound really happy, “It’s better now than later when it’ll be worse. But that doesn’t mean I’m happy with it. We just have to do what we can to protect him.”

He turned to the parents. “You plan on bringing him to the tournament, right?” he asked and the pair nodded, looking worriedly at their child which was comforted and cradled by his godfather. Sweet nothings were mumbled in his ear and the toddler seemed to finally calm down, the tension leaving his small body.

The old coach sighed. “We’ll do what we can.”

They smiled gratefully at all of them.

Tsuna finally calmed down completely and Phichit was able to coax a few laughs out of him. Soon enough the brunette was crawling all over his uncle Otabek again and the skater endured it with a smile, playing catch with him. The good mood returned and when they arrived at the restaurant for supper they were all smiling again. Otabek was carrying him on his shoulders and made sure the boy wouldn’t fall.  
The group was spotted by Mila and Sara Crispino and the two waved them over. Michele glared at them. When they sat down they finally saw the child who was seated between Yurio and Phichit. The parents wanted to sit next to him but the two were faster.

“You had him all the time. It’s our turn now. Go away before you infect him with your stupidness!” Yurio growled while Phichit cradled the baby protectively. The pair relented and sat opposite of them. Yakov just groaned at the childishness of them.

“Is that your child?” Mila asked enthusiastically and Sara’s eyes sparkled. Victor and Yuuri stared at the two women in confusion until they remembered.

“Oh, you never met him, right?” Victor said and the two turned to them, shaking their heads.  
Yuuri smiled. "Yes, that's right. This is our son, Tsunayoshi." He introduced them before turning to his child. "Tsuna, this is Mila and the twins, Sara and Michele."

The boy hid behind Phichit the entire time, peeked at them and smiled shyly as he waved at them before hiding again. Immediately, Cupid's arrows shot right through the trio. Michele clutched his chest in shock as the two women squealed excitedly.

“Oh my god! He’s soooo cute!” Sara said with a big smile on her face.

“Is he really your son?! I can’t believe it!” Mila added and they both stood up, walking to the child, picking him up, patting and cooing at him.

“And he’s so soft, too! I can’t believe it! Is he real?” Mila asked and pinched his cheeks.

“His hair is so fluffy! I can’t stop touching it!” Sara said and stroked his hair in wonder.

“I just want to hug him and never let go!” They said in unison and cuddled him. Tsuna looked like he might cry at any moment now.

The others were so shocked at their outburst that they couldn’t react in the beginning. Finally Yurio stood up in outrage and snatched the child away, cradling him protectively in his arms.

“You damn old hags! Stay away from him! You’re scaring him!” He yelled while the baby clung to him.

“Oh come on!” Mila laughed, “Don’t be a spoilsport. You can’t keep him all to yourself. I mean look at him. He’s sooo cute!”

Sara smiled encouragingly at Tsunayoshi. “I’m Sara. And that is Mila. And that right there is my brother Michele. It’s nice to finally meet you. We heard a lot about you.” She introduced them and Tsuna lifted his head, smiling shyly. That lead to yet another round of cooing..

The rest of the meal was spent in Yurio trying to shield and protect Tsuna and the newly appointed aunts to steal and feed him. The rest just laughed, finally able to relax.

 

The next day they all arrived at the ice rink for one last training round and warming up. Tsuna was was held by his Russian father who gave last minutes instructions to his fiancé and the toddler looked in wonder at all the skaters.  
When they were done Yuuri skated to the exit where his son already waited and hugged him.

“Hey, don’t I get a hug?” Victor asked and pouted playfully. Yuuri laughed and kissed him directly on the mouth with their child still between them. Used to it Tsunayoshi didn’t say anything.

“AH! What are you doing?!” Yurio said in outrage and rescued the child from his parents, glaring at them. “You two are disgusting, tainting his eyes with that!” The parents just laughed.

“So this is the child I heard so much about” They all turned around to the voice and saw Celestino coming closer with Phichit. The Thai grinned and stole Tsunayoshi from Yurio’s arms. The toddler giggled.

Phichit turned to his coach and introduced them. “Tsuna. That is my coach Celestino. Celestino, that it my godson Tsunayoshi.” He said proudly and the child waved. “It’s nice to meet you” he said. A shy smile adorned his face.

The coach laughed and bowed down so that they were at the same height. “Nice to meet you, too.  
Phichit told me a lot about you, especially how cute you are. And I have to admit, he understated it. You're way cuter than I thought.”

Before they could talk more one person joined them. It was Christophe Giacometti.

“So you’re Tsuna. I heard so much from you from your parents” he said and smiled at him. “I’m Christophe but you can call me Chris, okay?”

Tsunayoshi looked at him and smiled shyly, waving. “It’s nice to meet you. I’m Tsunayoshi” he said softly. Christophe's smile froze at this. You could hear how Cupid's arrow pierced through his heart as he clenched his chest in wonder and fell a few steps back. Then the dopiest of smiles found its way on his face and before anyone knew it, he sprang forward and stole the child away from Phichit's arms. He hugged and nuzzled him like no tomorrow, covering Tsuna's face with kisses as he jumped around happily.

“Oh my god! You’re so CUTE! Are you really the child of these two guys? I can’t believe it!” He laughed and nuzzled his cheek. Tsuna was frozen in shock. He couldn’t react, he was too overwhelmed with this man.

Then Christophe held him close again and said: “Wait until you’re older. I’ll teach you all the things you’ll need to know for your adult life. I’ll show you everything you’ll need.” Tsunayoshi couldn’t really describe it but something inside him flickered and told him if he let the man do that he’ll be scarred for life. And that that man was dangerous. Not dangerous in the sense of hurting him but in the sense of destroying his mind. And that he should stay away from him. Not that the man would let him of course.

“HUH?!” Yurio yelled in outrage and snatched the child back, glaring at the Swiss. “You stay away from him you pervert! Who knows what you’ll do to him! You’ll traumatize him!” Christophe just laughed and held his hands up in surrender but the Russian didn’t stop yelling at him.

At this point, Yuuri let out a heavy sigh as he took Tsuna back while Yurio continued his verbal abuse on the Swiss with an occasional Russian phrase peppered here and there. He suddenly regretted bringing his child with him, because everywhere they went, Tsuna continued to charm them and turn into new extended family members.

 

Evening came and they all had to get ready for the Short Program. They all did their best to focus and be professional. But with a child running around it was hard to stay serious. Tsunayoshi was mostly running away from Chris who just wanted to kiss and cuddle the child while Yurio tried to separate them. Phichit just laughed and took pictures of angry yelling Yurio chasing Chris while Chris puckered his lips and had his arms outstretched chased Tsuna who looked like he might cry at any given moment.

He finally hid behind his uncle Otabek who was sturdy enough to protect him from his newly goofy second uncle and cease his chasing.

Yakov groaned. “That is a serious competition and they’re all acting like they’re in kindergarten!”  
Celestino laughed. “Yeah, but at least the tension dissipated.” No one argued with it.

When the first group went out, Yurio hugged the child one last time for good luck and Tsuna patted his cheek in encouragement. The Russian had a soft smile on his lips and patted him back when Chris came from behind him.

"Do I also get a hug?" he asked, winking. Yurio spun around and yelled him to back off.

Michele knelt down and placed his fist upon his heart. "Today I'll skate for you," he spoke with dedication. "So give me the honor of watching me, ok?" Tsuna smiled at him brightly as he nodded eagerly. It seemed to be his motivation because when he stood up, Michele seemed way too determined.

After them the second group came out. First was Otabek which Tsuna hugged and was hugged in return. The skater smiled softly at the child and patted his head for one last time before he went onto the ice.

Phichit did the same and told him to watch him. Tsuna nodded happily and pressed a soft kiss on his cheek. The Thai laughed at that. “Now I just have to give my best!” he cheered and patted the boy’s head.

What he didn’t know was that backstage the three skaters saw it. Yurio and Michele seethed because they didn’t get a kiss. Christophe just laughed at their reactions.

After Phichit, it was finally Yuuri’s turn.

“Tsuna, your papa has to go now, okay?” the Japanese gently told him, patting the boy's head.

“Let’s cheer him on, alright?” Victor said as the boy nodded. Yuuri hugged him one last time as Tsuna kissed his cheek. The black haired man smiled and in turn kissed his son upon the forehead.

"Watch me. Both of you." It was like a back at the Grand Prix but he toned it down for Tsuna's sake. After getting confirmation of their enthusiasm with their eyes trained on him, Yuuri glided onto the ice.

“And here we see Yuuri Katsuki, representing Japan, gliding onto the ice after a heartwarming good luck from both his fiancé and coach and son!” The announcer said as the crowd cheered.

Victor held Tsunayoshi in his arms, looking at his fiancé while the boy clung to him, also looking at the ice. When the program started Tsunayoshi couldn’t help but feel happy. His papa looked beautiful out there and this strange feeling inside him said that everything will be alright! His papa would do great!  
The program ended and the crowd cheered again. Tsuna began to squirm in his papochka's arms, eager to get down. Victor had no other choice but to let his son go. The brunet ran to the exit and saw his papa skating to them but he couldn’t wait. He just had to tell him how good he looked. So without regard for everything else, he sprinted onto the ice right to his father. He didn’t hear the concerned voice of his papochka or anything else, he just wanted to go to his papa.

Of course the ice was slippery, so it wasn't a surprise when the boy fell flat on his face. But he stood right back up and was about to run once more until he was lifted up by his papa and held within his embrace. Yuuri checked him over, asking him if he was hurt but Tsuna just shook his head. He simply smiled brightly as he threw his arms around his papa.

“You looked sooo nice!” the boy said excitingly, not knowing the word beautiful as he laughed. Yuuri laughed alongside with him as they skated to the exit where Victor was waiting for them. He immediately hugged them both, kissing their cheeks proudly.

When they waited at the kiss and cry for the scores, Tsuna sat upon his papa's lap, secretly asking himself why his parents looked so tense. When the points were announced, they both cheered and hugged both their child and each other, smiling brightly. Tsuna couldn't understand why they were so happy but if they were happy about it, he's happy too. So he joined them in their joyful laughter.

And if the journalists took picture after picture … well, the three were too happy to care or even realize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow I'm not really satsfied with it. I don't really know why but it just doesn't feel right to me. -.-  
> I hope you still liked it. =)  
> And if I don't write before new year then I wish you a HAPPY NEW YEAR. =D  
> Hopefully without problems and a lot of joy. =)  
> Until next time. =)  
> And remember. Commetns and Kudos make me very happy. =)  
> Bye. =)


	7. Bonus: In which Reborn meets the Pole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. =D  
> I'm back. =)  
> This time in an (unsuccesfull) attempt at being funny. -.-  
> I always had this funny headcannon but when I tried writing it it didn't turn out as funny as I would have liked. -.-  
> Anyway, I still hope you'll like this bonus. =D  
> Have fun. =)

It was two weeks after Reborn arrived and the hitman had to admit he had settled in. He liked the family. Of course, they were different from what he expected but they were fun and he especially liked Tsunayoshi. The boy was different from his siblings. Very different. While the twins were manipulative, spoiled, and-let's face it- corrupted to the core, Tsunayoshi was like a breath of the freshest air. Tsunayoshi was independent, hard working, soft, not to mention so easy to like. He had a special charm about him which unfortunately wasn't aware of himself. His love for his family was vast and Reborn could tell that he would do anything for them.

The parents were much the same. Living with them he learned how a real family felt like. Victor and Yuuri were sceptical in the beginning of him but they soon warmed up to him. They were very protective of their son and only wanted the best for him. He found out that one of the main reasons why they moved to Namimori was to shield their child and enable him to grow up like a normal boy. Reborn was really surprised when-not after five minutes of research in, mind you- Google of all things, he found pages upon pages of information. But now he understood the boy way better. Being the son of a living legend couldn’t be easy. However Tsuna never flaunted it, more adamant on proving himself with his own skills. This showed that he had nerves of steel.

They also somehow developed a routine over the time. In the morning Reborn would go jogging with Tsuna, then the brunet would make breakfast, the whole family would eat together and Tsuna would go to school. After that he would normally go to the ice rink and train and after they arrived home he would cook, eating together, homework, sitting together with the family and then go to sleep. Rinse and repeat, it was rather pleasant.

For Reborn, living his life in the shadows drenched in blood, this routine was new. He was accepted and cared for in exchange of helping the student with schoolwork and it was nice. Reborn didn’t have the possibility of telling Tsuna about the mafia until now and he wasn’t even sure if he should. As it seemed the boy already knew what he wanted for his future and had it all planned out. He had also no real connection to the Vongola except for biological reasons. But he never had contact with them and Reborn was certain that the boy didn’t care for his biological family or his throne right.

The hitman also didn't want to corrupt him. Tsunayoshi was pure, sweet, and not once showcased any example of cruelty. He was afraid that the mafia would change this boy, so he put if off. Besides, Nono never said anything about telling him, only said to check him over. Nothing more. So, he wasn't really obliged to tell. Maybe he would just savor whatever time he had left to experience this perfect life and indulge a bit.

That doesn’t mean Reborn wasn’t cranky sometimes. After just two weeks he knew exactly what Tsuna meant with his very affectionate parents. The hitman was almost constantly together with Tsuna and was a little salty over how the brunet barely blinked when they walked in on his parents _again_. While the arcobaleno always felt uncomfortable doing it, Tsuna was just plain annoyed.

Reborn was also pissed that he couldn’t tease him as much as he liked. The boy was barely fazed by anything he said and very hard to fluster. Reborn wanted to tease him more, dammit! Why didn’t he react like every other boy! Every time he would tease him with girls, or boys, who knows what he preferred, the brunet would barely blink.

So Reborn decided to step up his game for a bit. If Tsuna didn’t react by verbal teasing, maybe he would fluster if he was assaulted more directly.

A few days later the school nurse was changed to an acquaintance of his. After Tsuna was purposely hit with a ball by one of his bullies, he immediately rushed to the nurse's office. Even though he acted like it hurt, he had a worried look on his face. 

“What’s wrong?” The hitman asked as he appeared next to him. The arcobaleno had tried scaring him but Tsuna could somehow always sense his presence. Probably his hyper intuition. Reborn realized after a few days that it was very far developed. In comparison to his siblings, which seemed like not having it at all, he was attuned to everything around him.

Tsuna sighed. “I know it’s not broken or anything but I’m sometimes still worried that it’ll leave a permanent injury. I want to compete in the Junior Grand Prix again and I can’t do that with a damaged arm.”

Reborn raised his eyebrow. “You want to compete?”

The brunet nodded. “I’ve been training since Worlds. Last year I could only get silver since I lost to Enrico Fernandez.. I would have won but I messed up my triple toe loop in the beginning and overrotated my triple axel.” He sighed. “If I would have at least didn’t overrotate the axel I would have won. I lost by such a small margin.” He smiled and Reborn was surprised by the resolution he saw in his eyes. And did they just flacker orange? “I won’t lose this time! I’ve always been good with my steps and spins and my performance scores are always really high. It’s just the jumps! When I can land them cleanly I will definitely win!”

The hitman couldn't help but grin at Tsuna's resolve. He was more determined than he thought. When they arrived at the nurse's office, Reborn remembered his surprise and smirked to himself.

“Excuse me!” Tsuna called out, “Is someone in here?”

A few seconds later, a middle aged man appeared, wearing a lab coat and looking like he just woke up from a nap. He let out a yawn and stared at Tsuna for a moment before his gaze wandered to Reborn who was sitting upon the boy's shoulder. Despite his dazed look, he raised an eyebrow.

Tsuna, however, tensed and stepped back. His entire stance went into defensive, impressing Reborn more at the fact that the man in front of him was dangerous.  
“What are you doing here?” The doctor asked, giving Tsuna one last look over as the younger let out a sigh of relief and smiled. “I was hit with a ball and wanted to get it treated,” he answered politely and bowed.

The man sighed. “I don’t treat guys.” As always.

Tsuna stared at the man for a moment before shrugging his shoulders and walking over to the next cupboard where the supplies were to treat himself. With expert ease, he cooled and bandaged his arm before testing it. He seemed to be satisfied with the result.

The doctor stared at Tsuna the entire time as if not knowing what to think of him. Finally he stood up and went over to him. Tsuna stared at him with clear distrust but made no movements when the man was finally stood in front of him and leaning in closer. After a few moments, the man smirked.

“You might be a guy but you’re kind of cute.” He commented, reaching out to touch him. But to his surprise, the brunet evaded him easily. The man seemed disappointed and tried a few times more but Tsuna didn't even flinch or scream.

Finally he arrived at the door and bowed again. “Thanks for letting me use the bandages. I’ll be going now. Bye.” With that, he walked out, with Reborn following him confused.

Shamal clearly tried to hit on him and grope him but Tsuna didn’t even react. Why? He should have screamed and be completely flustered! Why didn’t that happen?

When they walked to the rink the skater sighed. "What's wrong?" Tsuna asked. "You look like someone pissed you off." To this, Reborn shot him a glare. 

"That man in the nurse's office tried to hit on you! But you didn't seem too bothered by it, why!?" 

His response came in a form of Tsuna shrugging.

“He was harmless.” He answered. At Reborn’s confused gaze, he elaborated: “I’ve seen worse. I told you about my crazy uncle Chris from Switzerland, right?” Reborn nodded. “He’s way worse. You should see him when he’s drunk. Or … well, he doesn’t even need to be drunk. Or tipsy.” Reborn could feel the brunet shudder. Somehow that didn’t sound so nice.

The next day Tsuna’s bruise was more or less healed and they were walking home together again. But this time they didn’t go to the rink. "Where are we going?" Reborn asked.  
“We’re going to the dance studio. I forgot that I haven’t been there for over two weeks already.” He sighed. “Aunt Lilia is going to kill me when she finds out that I haven’t trained for so long.”

The hitman wasn’t even going to ask who that was.

When they arrived at the building, he walked up to one of the rooms on the highest floor. He had a key for one of the rooms and Reborn was surprised when he watched Tsuna changing into more comfortable clothes and putting on some dance shoes. They looked like … ballet shoes?

The brunet stretched and again was the arcobaleno surprised by how flexible his protégé was. He had no problem in touching the ground with his hands or going into a split while standing. When Tsuna thought himself stretched enough he started with a runthrough as he explained position one to five, executed a flawless arabesque and ended in a beautiful allongé.

After a while Reborn couldn’t hold it in himself and asked: “You dance ballet?”

Tsuna nodded. “I’ve been training as soon as I could walk properly.” He sighed. "I had some hellish instructors and I've been dancing way before I started skating. And I bet Aunt Lilia and Aunt Minako would've liked me to become a danseur or prima but..." Then he looked over to Reborn with a slight smirk and a shrug of his shoulders. "What can I say? Skating is more fun. What do you expect from growing up with my parents?"

Rebrn nodded. He could understand how his parents may have rubbed off of him. “Who are your instructors?” he asked.“They do sound pretty strict and from what I’ve learned they’re not some no name dancers, right?”

Tsuna let out a laugh. 

"No, they really aren't," he said, smiling. "Aunt Lilia is the former principal of Bohshoi and Aunt Minako was a recipient of the Benois de la Danse, one of the ballet world's greatest honor. They were former teachers of my parents, and Papa told me they both decided to teach me when I was still a baby." He let out a sigh before continuing. "I like both but if I had to be honest, Aunt Minako is way nicer and not nearly as strict as Aunt Lilia. But they're both still perfectionists."

Reborn nodded dumbly again. The boy really had high expectations on his shoulders.

Finally Tsuna ended his training with one last allongé and then stretched himself. Reborn though they were done now but the he watched with growing horror as Tsuna grabbed a pole at the side of the room. He saw it earlier but didn’t think much about it. Why was it here?  
The brunet spun around expertly and climbed and grabbed it, slinging his leg around it, spinning like he’d done it for years now. What was Tsuna doing!

“Tsuna! What is that?!” The hitman asked in horror. The dancer stopped, landing safely on the ground.

“Pole-dancing.” He answered as if it was nothing, “Great for core training.” He shrugged. “Nothing to worry about. I’ve been learning for two years now. I know how to use it without injuring myself. So calm down.”

"I'm not worried about you injuring yourself...I'm worried about you knowing how to use it at all!" he yelled. "Where did you mean that!? And why!?!"

Tsuna blinked before letting out a hum as he scratched the back of his head.

“Well, in the beginning I didn’t want to learn it. But one day I wasn’t fast enough in escaping my crazy Swiss ncle and he dragged me to a studio with a pole and taught me. I was reluctant at first but” he shrugged, “As I tried it I found out that it was actually fun. And it’s really good core training. You train muscles you normally don’t and hey, it helped me a lot with skating. From a pure objective point of view it’s a great sport.” He explained while stretching his arms.

“Do your parents know about it?” the hitman asked further. To this, Tsuna let out a groan.

“Yeah, well, they know. They found out about it and gave Uncle Chris hell. But like always he just laughed it off. They really didn’t like the idea of me pole-dancing.” The brunet grinned, “Besides, Papa has no word in it. From what I know he learned pole dancing in college. He knows it, too. So he really shouldn't be complaining. It’s not like I’ll show it around or stuff like that.”

Reborn pondered on the answer for a while. “Your uncle sounds crazy.” Tsuna just shrugged.

“I’ve been trying to run away from him for years now. He’s getting better at catching me.” The boy sighed.

The hitman was really conflicted when he watched the boy moving around the pole seductively. He was thirteen for god’s sake! A thirteen-year-old shouldn’t look like that, regardless of what he was doing! But this boy here moved like a pro! He had more charisma and aura than the whole Sawada family combined and he barely hit puberty!

This also worried Reborn about this. The arcobaleno could feel very strong flames inside him, the purest of sky flames he had ever seen. Even Luce didn’t have such pure flames. It was a wonder that not half of the city was hanging around him. But strangely enough the brunet seemed to control them to a certain degree so that they didn’t affect those not being able to control them. The hitman however couldn’t deny the inevitable pull he felt even if he tried his hardest to resist. Even he can admit that it was a difficult feat.

When Tsuna was finally done he changed clothes and walked home with his home tutor. At arriving they weren’t greeted again and they both looked at each other, complating if they should just go into their room or risk it and walk into the living room.

“Maybe they still have their clothes on?” Tsuna thought but after they both had to listen to a rather loud moan they fled upstairs in top tempo. The duo breathed out in relief when they closed the door behind them, as Rhonda greeted them with his tail wagging

"I don't think they have much on..." Reborn deadpanned as his student gave him a tormented smile.

“No. According from the noise they are already way too far,” he sighed, “I doubt they would even realize we were standing in the door if we went and I really don’t want to see them going at it again.”

Reborn scrunched up his nose. “Do we have to sit on that couch?” he asked and the brunet groaned.

“I want two couches in the living room. One for them and one for me.” He vowed, to this Reborn nodded in agreement.

Tsuna sat down and got started on his homework. After another half an hour, he sent Ronda down and they waited in muted agreement to wait before they walked down themselves.

When they entered the living room they were greeted with disheveled parents, Victor grinning widely and a red faced Yuuri.

“Tsuna! How was school?” the Russian asked about to hug his son but was denied when Tsuna evaded him easily.

"I want a new couch." Tsuna bluntly stated, to which Yuuri just turned redder while Victor looked at his son in confusion.

"Why? We just bought this one a few months ago." Tsuna sighed at his father's oblivious response.

“I don’t mean that we should throw this one away, I mean that we should add another.” Staring accusingly at his parents he added, “One where I don’t have to worry about bodily fluids.”

At that the Japanese spluttered in embarrassement. “Tsuna!” He yelled but the boy just shrugged.

"Just saying." He simply said before heading over to the kitchen.

While the boy was cooking, he hummed an unknown melody and sometimes danced a few steps. Reborn sipped his espresso that his student made for him, watching as Tsuna worked his magic.

“By the way,” Victor said, "Chris called me eariler. He wanted to visit, so he'll be staying for two days."

At that the brunet almost choked on his food and knocked against his chest in an attempt to free his lungs.

“What?!” he finally screeched as a look akin to horror spread upon his face, “Why?!”

Yuuri just shrugged his shoulders. “Said he had a few free days and he hasn’t seen us in a  
while. So he’s flying over.”

“But – but why us? There are surely other people he hasn’t seen in awhile. Why does he have to visit us?” the boy asked horrified and Victor laughed.

"He said he wanted to meet his little "lapin" again. He really misses you, y'know?" To this, Tsuna allowed his forehead to meet the table in a loud clank. 

"I'm fine with not seeing him and skyping..." came a mumble as his Japanese father laughed naturally.

“Oh come on. It’s not that bad. It’s just two days. You’ll live,” Yuuri tried to placate him, smiling softly.

"I highly doubt it." And with that, Tsuna resumed eating. Now Reborn was really looking forward to it. If the mention of the said uncle visiting would mean bringing out funny reactions of Tsuna, he couldn't wait to meet him.

One day meeting the Swiss and Reborn was taking every word back. He never wanted to meet him again. It started really harmless. Standing up, jogging, showering and preparing breakfast, school, training on the ice rink. Just like every day. Of course he realized that Tsuna was way more nervous and uncomfortable but Reborn didn’t think much about it and messed up way more jumps than normally.

When they arrived at home however they were assaulted by … someone.

They hadn’t even closed the door when Tsuna was engulfed in the arms of a European man, whose appearance practically screamed out attractive with a slightly muscular build, an undercut of blonde and brown hair, impossibly long eyelashes, as well as a short mustache and stubble goatee that he managed to pull off. When he finally separated from the brunet Reborn could see deep hazel eyes and long lashes.

The student was frozen.

“My cute Lapin! I haven’t seen you in ages! I can’t believe it, you’re getting cuter by the day!” he spoke in English. To this, Tsuna forced himself to smile even though the said action seemed to be causing him physical pain .

"Yeah...it's been a while, Uncle Chris," Tsuna managed to press out. "You look...good...excuse me!"

Sure enough, he managed to excuse himself out of his uncle's embrace.

Later when Tsuna was cooking he had a really handsy uncle hanging off of him, asking him questions about school life, love life and everything else life. Supper was … well, it was nice for the parents who talked freely with the blonde while Tsuna tried to make himself as small as possible. After supper Tsuna locked himself in his room and finally breathed out in relief.

“He seems … interesting.” Reborn finally said, not really knowing what else to say. The visitor wasn’t exactly what he imagined and until now it wasn’t as bad as he thought.

"I think he has jet lag." Tsuna mumbled, trying to concentrate on his homework, "He hasn't started yet."

Suddenly the hitman wasn't so sure if he wanted to know anymore.

The brunet was very reluctant to go down but finally he just sighed and entered the living room with Ronda and Reborn in tow. The evening was okay. Tsuna sat as far away as possible from his parents and his uncle and cuddled their family dog almost protectively.  
The next day Tsuna wanted to go jogging but the two were interrupted by the Swiss who decided to accompany them on their morning. They held small talk and Tsuna seemed to lose a lot of tension in his shoulders. Maybe it wasn’t so bad.

When they were preparing breakfast however Reborn was more than one time close to shooting him in the head. More often than not was Tsuna touched with critical eyes and looked over, the victim clearly uncomfortable.

“Tsuna, you’ve been training a lot lately, right?” he asked with a smile and the brunet shrugged.

“A little” was his answer and the blonde grinned. “I can tell. Your butt developed greatly.” Reborn was sure he could cook water on his head now.

The blonde however didn’t seem to realize and commented on his build and stature with a mix between objective and lewd comments. Tsuna didn’t bring more out than … squeaking. Somehow the hitman kind of pitied him.

Breakfast was similar. Even though he more or less talked with Tsuna's parents, who seemed to fall asleep at any given moment - like always if they didn't have sex the night before, Reborn learned that fact really fast - he always tried to integrate the boy to them and not scarce with more...explicit comments. However they were so subtle that they could be mistaken for accidents. What really let Reborn feel uncomfortable was that continued winking and smirk!

Reborn felt dirty from watching it!

"Even though he did it unconsciously, the man just oozed sexual appeal and he knew it. But he played with it and didn’t seem to care what others thought of it. Reborn had never met someone like him.

When the brunet went to the dance studio after school he was greeted by his uncle, Reborn could see the student groaning on the inside. “You have a pole there, right? Let’s train together!” he said grinning and the arcobaleno pitied the ballet dancer already.

Ten minutes later he didn’t know if he should applaud the man or just rip his eyes out. The Swiss was clearly used to the pole and an expert in handling it. Reborn could now understand why he was able to teach Tsuna to such degree but still … Why did he have to strip, too?

And the whole dance seemed so seductive and lascivious, the man pouring out sex appeal and making the hitman very uncomfortable. He didn’t know if he should feel admiration for someone of his age still this flexible and able to move like that or just plain second hand embarrassement.

From the defeated look on the student, he decided on the latter.

The entire stay of the Swiss was the duo trying to avoid him as much as possible while he tried to catch them. Reborn didn't know someone could be this relieved to get rid of someone. When it was time for Chris to fly back to Switzerland, they both breathed out in pure relief. They were just happy on no longer being exposed to walking sex anymore, even a hug seemed like molesting coming from him! As Reborn and Tsuna sat in their shared room that evening working on homework, the hitman finally addressed the topic.

“Is he … always like that?” he asked and the brunet sighed before he nodded.

Tsuna looked up to look at him straight in the eye before responding, "Did you know he sometimes orgasmed on ice after a performance?"

“… WHAT?!”

The brunet shrugged. "I was never allowed to watch some of his performances until I was old enough. After I could, I knew why. I started to call him "Orgasm on Ice" until Papa scolded me for it. Didn't mean it doesn't fit."

All Reborn can do right now was to stare at him in disbelief. Now he understood why Tsuna never reacted to Shamal's advancements. Growing up being exposed to _that_ would make Shamal seem harmless in comparison.

The hitman sighed. He would never try to fluster him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm ... it isn't as funny as I would have liked. It isn't funny at all. -.-  
> I always imagined Reborn trying to fluster Tsuna my introducing him to Shamal but it not working and him meeting Chris and being totally appaled. In my head it was my more funnier. -.-  
> Maybe I'm just a bad author. -.-  
> Anyway, I hope you still liked it somehow. The next special has a few guardians inside. =)  
> Until next time. =)  
> And remember, Comments and Kudos make me very happy. =D  
> Bye =) ^^


	8. In which Victuuri marry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. =D  
> So I wanted to upload this yesterday but I was so tired and there were still a few scenes to write so I decided to do it today,  
> I also wanted to say that I am really sleep deprived. On Monday I had two exams and the whole day I ran on one hour of sleep. So as soon as I could I collapsed into bed. In general did I have very little sleep this past few days, 3-4 hours max on one day because I was studying. And If I wasn't studying I was sleeping or eating. I slept longer yesterday but I still feel really tired even if I cant because I have 3 exams the following week and still so much to study. So this chapter didn't really turn out like I wanted it to but I hope you still like it. =)

Four year old Tsunayoshi was currently in ballet lesson with Aunt Lilia. The former ballerina made true on her promise and taught the brunet ballet as soon as he turned four. If Aunt Lilia wasn't in Japan and back in Russia, Aunt Minako would teach him in her place. Tsunayoshi thought it was fun but he liked watching his parents on the ice more.

As soon as they arrived the child was assaulted by a still very cheerful Maccachin and Tsunayoshi laughed and patted him while the dog licked his face happily.

"I missed you too, Maccachin." He giggled before standing up. "Where are Papa and Papochka?"

The dog let out a boof before running back inside with the child following in tow. When he entered the living room, his parents were already standing up and waiting for him. Victor lifted Tsuna up and pressed a kiss upon his forehead.

“Welcome back, malyschko. How was it? I hope Lilia wasn’t too strict.” The Russian greeted, smiling.

“Nonsense. I put him through the right amount of training.” The former ballerina said as she entered the room.

Yuuri smiled and bowed. “Thanks for your hard work, Madam Lilia.” 

Lilia nodded. “He has quite a lot of talent. If we nurture it enough he will be a force to be reckoned with.”

The Japanese father sighed and stole his son from his fiancé, pressing a kiss onto his boy’s soft hair. “Of course.”

Shortly after they all arrived in the guest room where the Katsuki family served supper.

“Ba-chan! Ba-chan! I’ll help!” an overly enthusiastic brunet yelled and stood up, following his grandmother inside the kitchen.

“Of course, Tsu-kun. Can you carry these dishes outside?” she said and watched her grandchild with a soft smile.

The boy nodded eagerly and carried the plates outside into the dining room. The parents watched adoringly at their little boy working. Not long after the whole family - plus Lilia Baranovskaya - sat down and ate. Tsuna sat between his parents, trying to eat with little mess as much as possible. The couple helped him if necessary and the meal passed between laughter and pleasant talk.

"Victor, Yuuri," Lilia suddenly spoke up, catching the attention of the whole family, “How long have you been engaged?”

Being caught off guard, the couple just stared at her in confusion. "What brought this up?" Victor was the first one to ask. Lilia then sighed, but not at all surprised considering his personality. Time for the blunt approach.

"You are _parents_ , are you not?" she stated, staring at the couple straight in the eye. "You have a _child_ yet you both are still engaged. Don't you think it is time to finally marry and be a real family?" There was a slight accusation in her voice but there was some truth to it.

The parents looked at each other. "...We never really thought about it." Yuuri spoke up, scratching his head.

 

Later in the evening when Victor and Yuuri put their son to bed, they retreated to their room and stared at each other in silence. Debating on who could be the first one to speak concerning this afternoon's events. Finally, one of them broke the silence. 

"Lilia is right," Yuuri whispered, looking down to look at his golden ring. "We've been engaged for so long now but we never really thought about marriage."

Victor smiled as he looked at him lovingly. "Do you want to?" 

The Japanese shot his head up at him in surprise.

"I...I..." Then Yuuri fell silent and blushed. The Russian grabbed his hands, holding them firmly yet lovingly. After a moment, Yuuri finally speak, "I'd love to marry you. But I always thought you wanted to wait for a bit longer."

Victor lifted his chin up and pressed a soft kiss upon Yuuri's lips. It was short yet sweet and when they separated, he smiled. "I'd love to marry you too. I want to be your husband and be with you in every way possible. I also thought you wanted to wait so I refrained."

They both smiled at each other. Yuuri grinned. “Then Tsuna can officially become a Katsuki-Nikiforov.”

Victor laughed. "Yeah," he replied fondly. "Even though his papers already state this but with marriage, there won't be any questions anymore." With this, they fell onto the bed together and kissed deeply. They were slow soft kisses without hurry, filled with love and adoration. A few minutes later, they separated and Yuuri started to giggle.

Victor raised his eyebrow in confusion. "What's wrong?" he asked.

The Japanese only smiled brighter. "Nothing," he said. "Just thinking about who would play which role. I bet the triplets would fight each other for the role of the flower girl."

Now Victor was laughing, too. “No doubt. Maybe we should make Yurio the flower girl.” Yuuri grinned but shook his head.

“If you’d do that, he would kill you. I would like to marry you first.” They both laughed again.

Yuuri stared at their intertwined hands. “But I know what I want Tsuna to be,” he whispered and looked his fiancé into his eyes. “I want Tsuna to be the ringbearer. I want him to bring us the rings.”

Victor was smiling too. "Yeah," he whispered, pulling his fiancé close and drowned him in passion, "I'd like that too."

 

Not shortly after that the wedding planning was in full swing. Phichit became Yuuri’s best man and threw himself into everything he could, from flower bouquets to location to catering. He dragged the soon-to-be newlyweds to one cake testing to another until he decided that they should order one from France and that they needed new suits and whatnot.

One week before the big day most of the guests arrived and decided to stay the last few days with the Katsuki family at Yutopia. Yurio and Otabek and of course Phichit were there already, much to the delight of little Tsuna who loved to play with them if they had time. Leo, Guang-Hong, Mila, Georgi, Sara, Michele and Emil arrived next and not much later, much to the horror of Tsuna, Chris. The brunet happily just had to listen to this little voice inside him which told him where he should hide if he wanted to escape his crazy uncle and he did his best. But sometimes he was too slow or too late and he catched him either way. If that was the case he was snuggled and hugged and kissed all over his face.

Tsunayoshi didn't really mind if others did that. But somehow Chris doing that just terrified him, even though he didn't know why. He just knew that he was scary. But he liked his Deduschka, Yakov, who always hugged him and let him feel safe! And his other uncle, Seung-Gil, who always looked like he didn't want to be here but always smiled and played with him if he asked. And he liked dogs too! There is also Uncle JJ who was also quite strange, always starting a fight with Yurio-Nii-san but always brought sweets for Tsuna and was always nice to him!

When the wedding drew nearer, Tsunayoshi was fitted inside a small white suit which made him feel really uncomfortable. But he beared with it because they all told him every man wore these kind of suits. He was also really nervous because he had a very important role by bringing the rings, Tsuna had to make sure that he wouldn't trip! His parents are counting on him! 

 

Finally the day came and they all watched with crying eyes when Victor and Yuuri exchanged their vows. The couple themselves looked close to crying as the best men, Phichit and Chris, grinned brightly when they said yes.

Tsuna was even able to bring them the rings without tripping and everything was wonderful! The brunet didn’t know why his parents had to get married. They were already his parents and in his eyes, they were always together. But Uncle Phichit explained to him that they had to be together for real with this marriage, like being bound together. The brunet still didn’t really understand it but if it made his parents that happy, then he was happy, too!

Tsunayoshi clapped his hands just like everyone else when he saw them kiss and hug each other. Strange...if they normally kiss, nobody clapped and Yurio-Nii-San would just call them "gross" or "disgusting" as usual. But even Yurio-Nii-San was clapping now, maybe today was just special like that.

After the ceremony they all assembled outside and the couple turned their backs to them, holding the bouquet of blue flowers together.

“You know the call!” Victor shouted, “The one who will catch the flowers will be the next to marry!”

Everyone shouted out happily and waited for them to throw it. Victor and Yuuri counted until three before they threw it backwards. Tsunayoshi was laughing at how everyone seemed so eager to play when the bouquet suddenly landed in his hands. Confused he stared at it, not realizing that everyone froze in pure shock.

The child smiled brightly up at them and asked: “I caught it. Did I win?”

Suddenly pandemonium broke out.

“NO! No no no no!” Yurio shouted and stared at him in panic.

Yuuri was equally panicked. “No! This doesn’t count! We’ll do it again!”

Victor ran forward. “My Tsuna’s not allowed to get married! He’s too sweet! I won’t allow it!”  
This and equally panicked shout outs came and the boy giggled. They were all so funny! Later he sat next to his depressed parents who still couldn’t believe their dear son caught it.

“Just you two idiots would be stupid enough to let Tsuna catch it!” Yurio yelled and scolded the couple and Victor groaned.

“It was never my intention! I would have thrown it to a different direction if I would have known our boy stood there. I don’t want him to get married, either!” he cried, burying his face into his son's soft hair. “Tsuna! Please don’t get married! Don’t leave your papochka alone!”

The brunet didn’t know what exactly was going on so he just patted his head.

To their very surprise not much later Michele kneeled in front of Tsuna, a fist to his heart and said: “Tsunayoshi! I’ll promise I’ll protect you from every bad man outside who would want to defile you. So let us get married so no one will touch you!”

The family was so stunned that they couldn’t say anything. Suddenly war broke out.

“Wait a minute!” Phichit yelled, “If someone’s getting married to Tsuna, it will be me! I’m his godfather so I can protect him way better than any of you guys!”

“HUH?!” Yurio interfered, “You’re not getting close to him! I’ll marry Tsuna and protect him from any of you creeps!”

“Nonsense,” Chris suddenly stood up with a grin, “I’ll marry him and protect him.” Tsunayoshi shuddered. He didn’t know what they were talking about but he knew he didn’t want to be together with him.

“I’D BE MORE AFRAID TO LET YOU GET EVEN CLOSE TO HIM YOU PERVERT!” Yurio screamed at Chris but he ignored him.

They all started to discuss (argue) why they would be the best choice to be Tsunayoshi's "husband", aka bodyguard or watchdog, not caring that the parents groan at each other. Why was their child always a reason for all of them to fight each other?

Maccachin went over to Tsuna and allowed himself to be cuddled by the boy, relishing the stroking upon his soft fur. As the dog licked his face, Tsuna let out a giggle. His aunts and uncles were always so funny when they were all together! The rest of the day was spent with a lot of laughter, playing, and plenty of cake for the small brunet. When he fell asleep, he was held by his parents, feeling the sense of security and happiness from his beloved family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, it was really short against what I had in mind .... blame my sleep deprived brain for it -.-  
> I wont be uploading anything until the next big block of exams is over, which will be ... later. I still have to look up when they are and decide on my future day plan. -.-  
> I hope you're not too angry and that you still liked this chapter even if I didn't -.-  
> So, until next time. =)  
> And remember, comments and kudos make me very happy. =)  
> Bye. =) ^^


	9. In which Tsuna dances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. =D  
> Ehm ... yeah. I'm back? I'm soooooooo sorry for not updating earlier. But I was busy with real life and university and exams and so much stuff was going on I didn't really have time to write. -.-  
> So, I'm really sorry. -.-  
> But I'm back! And I hope I'll be able to update more from now on. Even though I can't guarantee anything. -.-  
> But first, a big BIG THANK YOU!!!! For my NEW beta WarriorNun!!!! She offered to proofread and edit my chapters from now on and she even beta'd the previous ones! =D =D =D  
> Thank you so much for helping me out. =D =D =D  
> So, I'm not going to talk too much and let's dive right into the fun. =D

Five year old Katsuki-Nikforov Tsunayoshi was playing with Maccachin when the door finally opened, revealing his Papa and Papochka arriving home. The brunet jumped down the sofa and wasted no time to run to the door and greet them.

“Papa! Papochka! Welcome home!” he cried and spread his arms. Victor caught his son and twirled him around, pressing soft kisses to his cheek.

“We’re back!” he greeted, smiling down at the boy. Shortly after Tsunayoshi was lifted from his Papochka’s arms and cuddled by a Japanese father.

“Were you a good boy?” he asked, pressing sweet kisses upon his cheek . The boy giggled.

The door to the inn opened and out came a smiling grandmother.

“Of course. He’s always a good kid.” She said. “Welcome back you two. I hope everything went well.”

Both nodded and grinned.

Shortly after Tsunayoshi was running around again with an old but still fit Maccachin on his heels and the parents settled again.

After so many years they decided to finally retire and settle down. It was time after all. Yuuri wasn’t getting any younger. And while he could still skate all the younger skaters under the rug, he still decided it would be better to stop now when he was still on top instead of slowly fade into the background. Also, with that they could concentrate more on their son.

Their son who grew every day and who was harder to exhaust with every week. They wanted to spend more time with him. And between all the competitions, there just wasn’t enough time for them to watch him grow up being the wonderful boy he was.

So they decided to retire. It was really time after all.

Their last trip was about tying loose ends and talking to all important people about their decision.

Granted, Tsunayoshi would miss it to run out onto the ice after another performance from his Papa but that would only mean more hugs and attention for all his uncles. God knew he had them all wrapped around his little finger. The day went on and the parents indulged in playing with their son to compensate on their time where he was separated from them. Which didn’t mean he was lonely. Tsunayoshi still had his grandparents and aunts and his sort of cousins/sisters, the triplets who let him skate whenever he wanted.

The first time Tsuna skated, he was four. And his parents were almost too scared to let him onto the ice. It was kind of funny.

 

_”Victor! Do NOT let his hand go, okay?” Yuuri scolded his husband and the man nodded fervently._

_“I know. Do you think he needs another pair of knee pads?” he stared at the pair his son was actually wearing. “They do look a little slim. Do they even protect right?”_

_Yuuri came forward and looked at them. “Well … they are the standard model … but you’re right. They really are thin.” He frowned. “Maybe we should search for thicker ones first?!”_

_Behind them the triplets snickered and Yuuko rolled her eyes._

_“Come on, guys. You’ll both be holding his hand. It’s not like he’ll have an opportunity to fall down. And even if, with how you tape him up, I’ll doubt he’ll feel anything.” The mother scolded them._

_After much more discussions they finally relented and stepped onto the ice, each father holding a hand of their boy. They slowly glide around the ice, letting their son get used to the feel of the gliding._

_After a few seconds however the brunet began to smile and tug at his parents hands. He wanted to glide by himself! Yuuri and Viktor didn’t want to let go. Of course not! He didn’t have any control over his body. So he’ll fall! But the small boy didn’t listen and tugged again and again until they decided to try it._

_“Okay, Yuuri, you’ll let go first and I’ll still hold his hand,” Viktor said and was met with a glare from his husband._

_“Forget it, Viktor! If anything YOU are going to let go first and I’ll lead him!” the black haired countered._

_The silver haired shook his head. “No. I’m not letting go first! He could fall!”_

_“With him holding my hand he wouldn’t! So let go already!”_

_Soon the parents, who were normally always in harmony, were deep inside a discussion who would have to let go of their child’s hand._

_What they didn't realize, however, was that Tsunayoshi weaseled his way out of his parents' hands by himself and was how gliding carefully around, slowly with deep concentration. Meanwhile the triplets and Yuuko were trying their best to hold their laughter while watching over him. Finally, after way too long, the parents realized that their boy was on the ice by himself, gliding around with a gleeful face and squealing with joy._

_“TSUNAYOSHI!” They both cried out in panic and raced after him. But their boy just laughed and waved at them._

_The rest of the skating session consisted of two grown up men trying to hold their child’s hand and a little boy slipping through their clutches, escaping every attempt at ‘protecting’ him as the triplets and Yuuko were laughing their asses off at the side of the rink._

 

The next day was one of peace and quiet. Until the door to the inn opened and Minako Okukawa entered, grinning widely and looking around for her new student.

Tsunayoshi was sitting between his Papochka’s legs and was listening to the soothing Russian words of the fairy tale of one Baba Yaga.

When the ballet teacher entered however every gaze wandered to her and she grinned.

"Tsuna, there you are!" she greeted. "It's three o'clock, time for your next ballet lesson with me!" The boy smiled before standing up and grabbed his bag, which was packed ahead of time. He walked up to Minako, grabbing her hand.

Yuuri frowned. “We would have brought him. You didn’t have to come here all the way.” But the woman just laughed.

“What are you talking about? I don’t mind. He is my best student after all.” she reassured her best friend. After a hug and a kiss from his parents, along with some dog kisses, the two went their way to the ballet studio.

Like always they stretched and ran through different positions, stances and trained some dances.

Even though Minako could be strict, she was always nice and complimented him wherever she could. The former dancer could, after all, see the big potential the boy hid. And dancing helped him tire himself out, so he wouldn’t be so hyper all day. Without skating and ballet, which demanded precision, concentration, determination and a lot of body workout, the boy would probably have more problems with balance and concentration. He had been quite clumsy before they started with ballet and way too much energy. It had been sometimes pretty hard to keep up with him. So they were all somewhat grateful for it. That he started to walk around with more grace and beauty than most adults and wasn’t even aware of it was just an added bonus. Aunt Lilia was especially strict with posture in everyday life and everything else just flew together.

Both ballerinas however always saw something inside him. It wasn’t the grace and elegance trained inside him, no. Training would just bring someone that far. Tsuna however had a hidden grace and beauty inside him which was just brought out thanks to dance training. It was almost like the charm of a ruler. Someone who was born to stand on top.

They both always played it off as a play of the light, but sometimes when Tsunayoshi’s determination ran at its highest. Especially after he failed at certain poses and stances again and again and he wanted to give it his all one last time, his eyes seem to change colour. From a soft brown to a glowing orange. It was as if there was a flame inside those normally soft orbs. Literally. But something like that was just imagination, right?

And every time that happened, the boy always seemed to succeed.

Tsunayoshi loved both of his ballet aunts. But as much as he loved aunt Lilia, he just preferred the lessons from aunt Minako. Why? Well, she praised him more. And she wasn’t so scary. Didn’t mean she couldn’t be. He tried to avoid making her angry whenever he could. But Tsuna actually loved dancing. It wasn’t as fun as skating, but dancing just had something soothing. It felt right doing it.

After their lesson aunt Minako treated him to ice cream (but psss, that was a secret, Papa and Papochka were not allowed to know) and she delivered him back to Yutopia to his waiting parents.

 

A few weeks later they sat in the living room. Tsuna just arrived home after another ballet lesson with Aunt Minako and the woman sat with them, talking.

“What are you going to do now?” The dancer asked them and the parents smiled sheepishly.

“Actually,” Viktor started, “We thought about making a coaching combo. We want to stay inside figure skating.” They smiled at each other before the Russian continued. “Yuuri would make a great coach and I would be a pretty good choreographer. So we thought about that.”

Yuuri nodded and grabbed his husband’s hand, stroking it with a thumb.

Minako looked at them in thought.

“Then where are you going to do it? Hasetsu is pretty small after all and as much as the town would need it, I doubt you’d be able to have a real competitive skating rink here.” She asked.

The couple looked at each other.

“We know,” Yuuri said, “We got an offer. The rink in Fukuoka is bigger and more central. We were thinking about moving there.”

The dancer raised an eyebrow. “So you want to move to Fukuoka?”

Both shook their head. The dancer stared at them in question.

“Not … not Fukuoka” Yuuri said, scratching his head.

Viktor continued. “We thought a lot about it and we came to the decision that we don’t want to raise Tsuna in such a big city. And if he would live there, he would be in the spotlight all day. It’s not easy with us as parents after all.”

Yuuri shrugged. “We decided to shuttle. We want to move to a nice and quiet town, maybe something like Hasetsu, which isn’t that far away from Fukuoka but still enough that there won’t be pressure or spotlight or something like that. So that Tsuna can grow up normally.”

Minako sighed. “I understand your reasons. But I’ll warn you, you won’t be able to hide him forever. Someday he’ll be out there, catching the hearts of all people around him and he’ll have the press after himself.”

They both shrugged. “We know that. But until he is older and aware of everything, we’ll try our best and raise him to the best of our abilities.”

Minako smiled. “I know. You’ll both do your best.” She grinned. “And? Where are you whisking my best student away to? And don’t try anything funny! I’ll drive to you twice a week and still train him in ballet. I won’t let such a talent get to waste by some mediocre teacher.”

Both parents laughed at her declaration. "We know." they both said.

“We chose a town already. It’s closer to Fukuoka but practically between Hasetsu and Fukuoka,” Viktor explained.

At the expectant look from Minako, Yuuri said, “The town’s name is Namimori.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they're finally going to move to Namimori, huh? =D  
> Puh. This chapter was kind of hard. I don't know why but maybe because it's been so long since I last wrote for this story. =)  
> But I did it. =D  
> Again, thanks to my beta WarriorNun and I hope you liked it. =)  
> I'll try to upload more from now on but I can't really promise anything. -.-  
> So I hope you liked this chapter and see you next time. =D  
> And remember, kudos and comments mae me very happy. =D  
> Bye. =D
> 
> PS: Does anyone of you have physics or chemistry major? I still have my physics exam at the end of march and chemistry at the beginning of april ... and I'm scared as fuck of them. -.-  
> Especially chemistry. -.-  
> I swear, our professor hates us all. -.-


	10. In which Tsunayoshi tries to survive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. =D  
> So I'm back with another chapter. =)  
> Now we're in Namimori, right? =)  
> I don't really have much to say except now we're starting to get more serious. =)  
> Again a big THANK YOU at ma beta WarriorNun who edited this chapter really fast. =D  
> Thanks agin for your hard work. =D  
> So, have fun. =D

It wasn’t long before Tsuna started going to school that he knew he hated it already. The brunet went always reluctantly and tried to stall as often as possible. Now that he was seven, he knew already that he just didn’t seem to fit.

In the beginning either his Papa or his Papochka or, when he was especially lucky, even both had brought him to school. Then they found out that every morning the children from the neighbourhood would assemble to walk to school together and decided for Tsuna to walk with them instead of bringing him. The child, not wanting to make his parents worry, didn’t say anything and hugged them both just harder every morning.

But it soon started. The bullying. While he was more or less safe within the group because of the two adults always accompanied them. But as soon as they entered the school ground and were released, he fell prey to the taunts of his classmates.

They shoved him, hit him, hurt him, and there was not much Tsuna could do. Tsuna didn’t want his parents to find out, they were already too busy as it was, and he didn’t want them to worry. Aunt Lilia always told him that beauty was a crushing force of righteousness. Strength meant nothing without beauty and beauty meant nothing without strength. And he wanted to be beautiful. So he had to be strong. And that meant not letting their taunts get to him and not showing his parents his wounds. He would stand tall and not give up, just like his aunt told him.

 

It was especially hard however, after they found out that he liked ballet and dancing. The boys became crueller to him and called him names because they thought ballet was only for girls. Tsuna did his best to ignore them. What would they even know? They never did ballet and didn’t know how hard and how much work it was. And both Aunt Lilia and Aunt Minako were one of the strongest people he knew!

So he ignored them as best as he could. He let them insult him and closed his ears as best as he could when they started again. What he could _not_ let slide however, was them insulting his parents. It started when some found out that he had no mother but two fathers. They talked about how strange it was and that his parents must be really desperate and stupid to want someone like him. When Tsuna heard it, he snapped.

“SHUT UP!” He yelled at them and the group startled. Angry tears gathered in the little boy’s eyes.

“Shut UP! You know nothing of my Papa and Papochka! They are the _best_ parents and they are _not_ stupid! They love me very much and they taught me so much! So stop saying mean things about them!” The boy cried.

One of the boys came forward, a mean smirk on his face. It was Mochida Kensuke, actually an upperclassman of Tsuna

“Oh?” he said, rather overconfident, “Then what about your mother? Everyone knows that you normally have _one_ father and _one_ mother. Yet _you_ have _two_ fathers but _no_ mother. Don’t you think that’s strange?” He laughed cruelly. “I bet she abandoned you! I bet she never wanted you and left you and out of pity your two _fathers_ ,” He sneered at that, “took you in. I bet they don’t really love you.”

Tsuna shook his head frantically. No, that couldn’t be true. His parents loved him. They always said that. They didn’t pity him. He always gave his best and he _knew_ he would be a good skater one day. They wouldn’t just pity him, right? … Right?

But the first seeds of doubts were planted and the brunet didn’t know what to think. Tears spilled out of his eyes and he didn’t dare look up. All around him the children laughed cruelly, enjoying the pain the boy went through.

Suddenly he could hear the voices of his parents. He closed his eyes and saw them. Both smiling down at him, holding his hands as they all glided onto the ice, them letting go and watched with proud eyes as their son glided across the ice with a few easy spins, steps, and attempted jumps. They laughing as he fell but being at his side and lifting him up to his feet again, his parents grabbing each other’s hands and dancing across the ice together, lifting, twirling and spinning with such ease and familiarity, looking at each other with sparkling eyes filled with joy and love. Especially when they extend their hands to him and letting him skate with them, they lifting him up, and nuzzling his cheek and pressing soft kisses onto his face. How they look at him with adoring eyes as if he was their greatest joy.

And Tsuna knew he didn’t need to fear.

“You’re wrong!” He shouted and the laughter ceased when the children saw Tsuna standing there with determination and a resolute look on his face. Not one little bit of doubt was to see and they all thought that his eye colour changed from brown to a burning orange. … Strange.

“My Papa and Papochka love me very much! They always play and make time for me!” Tsuna yelled, staring challenging into the bully’s eyes.

The boy looked stunned before he sneered again. “Then what about your mother? Mothers are great! They always give you extra food and treat your wounds and wash your clothes and help you with homework. You don’t have a mother, so they obviously doesn’t love you.”

_“I DON’T NEED A MOTHER!” ___

__Stunned silence. Everyone stared at him as if he was crazy. Tsuna just realized what he said and was shocked at himself. He didn’t mean to say that. It just came out like that … he didn’t …_ _

__But then Tsunayoshi realized something. He _meant_ it. He really did. The brunet didn’t need a mother. He never missed having one and as long as he had his fathers, he knew he didn’t need more._ _

__“What are you talking about?” The Mochida tried to look mocking, but he started to feel unsure himself when he came face to face with the resolution in Tsuna’s eyes. “Everyone needs a mother. You just aren’t likeable enough for one. Who else if not a mother helping us all times?”_ _

__The brunet shook his head. “I don’t need a mother! Why? Papa always cooks for me and makes my bentos. Papochka always sneaks me sweets and extra food when Papa isn’t looking. And when I fall, they are both there to help me up and treat my knees. Papa and Papochka wash our clothes together and always fool around with me while doing it. And my Papa and Papochka _always_ help me with my homework! My English is way better than yours because my parents can actually _speak_ it!”_ _

__At the last remark they all got angry and ganged up on him. But even though their fists hurt, he knew that he won the verbal battle. So even when he limped home, he smiled, knowing that they were wrong and he was right. He felt satisfaction bubbling inside him._ _

__

__Of course when he arrived home and let his parents see his wounds, understandingly they started to panic and fuss over him. His Papochka was about to call the police and an ambulance but Papa calmed the Russian down so that they could both treat his wounds. When they asked him who did this to him, the boy just shook his head and smiled, claiming that he was being clumsy and fell down the stairs. But one look at his parents and the silent communication that they shared with each other, the brunet knew that his parents didn't believe him for one second. The Russian tried to convince his son to talk to them, but the boy only shook his head. Finally they let it slide._ _

__Well, the beating and the bruises became the norm after that and Tsuna still did his best to calm his parents down who were in more panic and more frustrated with every smile and head shaking._ _

__Finally his Papochka snapped._ _

__“Tsuna,” he said, voice serious but full of concern, “I’ll call your teacher tomorrow and we’re going to talk to her. This has to stop!”_ _

__The boy looked up in confusion and was about to shake his head, to deny everything and tell them that everything was alright, that he was strong and beautiful and thus didn’t need to be protected, but his parents would have none of it._ _

__“No! Tsuna! We’re not going to discuss this now. Enough is enough!” his Papa’s voice was angry, he could hear it. “We will no longer let it slide. We will not allow you to continue coming home all bruised and battered. You’re our precious boy and we will no longer watch other children hurting you, is that clear?”_ _

__The boy hesitated but finally nodded. His parents embraced him._ _

__The next day after class, he waited inside his classroom. He fiddled nervously the hem of his shirt and looked out of the window, waiting for his parents’ car to arrive. He was alone, the rest of the children were already gone and he didn’t know what to think._ _

__When his parents finally arrived, the boy jumped up and raced outside, greeting his parents and jumping into the open arms of his Papochka. The Russian kissed him softly on the forehead and after his Papa also greeted him, they went inside. The boy waited outside the office where his parents sat with his teacher and talked. He didn’t know what to do but he knew that he feared the outcome._ _

__After a while they all exited and Tsuna jumped up from his place on the ground._ _

__"Thank you for your time." His Papa spoke to his teacher, a young woman named Kasumi. His Russian father flashed the woman a charming smile and … was she blushing?_ _

__They all said their goodbyes and his Japanese father lifted him up with a grin, nuzzling his cheek. Tsuna giggled. Maybe it wasn’t so bad._ _

__

__After that the whole class got a stern lecture from Kasumi-sensei and they all stopped hurting Tsuna physically. That doesn’t mean they didn’t throw insults at him or treated him cruelly, but they did stop harming his body. The brunet was grateful for it. Now he could dance again without his body hurting more than it already did after another lesson with his ballet aunts._ _

__That still didn’t save him from Hibari-san however. The strict and scary prefect still beat him up when he was too late or broke school rules, but because he didn’t want to be hurt, he never broke them and always did his best to arrive on time. The scary upperclassman sometimes stared at him but not more than others and often didn’t even spare him a glance. The brunet was glad for that. That boy was really scary._ _

__And it was sad that he didn’t seem to be able to make friends. Everyone avoided him, especially after the scolding from Kasumi-sensei and no one wanted to be near him. Tsuna tried to tell himself that he didn’t need friends and that his parents were enough … but sometimes it was really getting lonely._ _

__There was one boy, Yamamoto Takeshi, he was pretty popular and liked by everyone. And Tsuna also liked him. If only for the reason that he was more or less the only one who didn’t bully him._ _

__“Hey,” Yamamoto once greeted him. Tsuna was so startled, that he dropped the pencils he was carrying. The black haired boy smiled and helped gathering them. He also grinned when he gave them back to the brunet._ _

__“H-Hi.” Tsuna replied and smiling shyly. Great. He was stuttering. Aunt Lilia would be angry if she heard of it._ _

__The black haired boy however just laughed and asked: “What are you doing?”_ _

__Before the brunet could answer however, the other children chimed in, asking Yamamoto why he was talking to ‘Dame-Tsuna’, a nickname they dubbed him after he told them that his English was better than theirs and they instead found out that he was abysmal in math, and that he should play with them instead._ _

__Yamamoto looked back to the lonely boy and hesitated before he smiled unsure at him and returned to his group of friends. Tsuna sighed. He should have known. He didn’t want to be his friend because then he would be alone, too._ _

__But the brunet shook his head. School became his personal hell, being taunted and ignored from all sides. But at least, when he got home, he had his parents waiting for him, smiling and warm. And he got to dance and skate. So he endured. He knew one day it would have to end eventually._ _

__In his head he repeated the words his Aunt Lilia always said to him. "If you're going through Hell, keep going!" She always told him with a stern look on her face._ _

__So Tsuna closed his eyes, nodded to himself and repeated the sentence in his head over and over again._ _

_If you’re going through hell, keep going!_

A flash of orange entered his eyes. 

**_If you’re going through hell, keep going!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter was darker than usual, right? =D  
> Get used to it, the fluffy times are over. >D  
> No, joke. =)  
> I'll still write fluff where I can but in this chapter is was necessary. This chapter lays the foundation of the person Tsuna will become. =)  
> So, I hope you liked it. =)  
> Until next time. =D  
> And remember, comments and kudos make me very happy. =)  
> Bye. =) ^^


	11. In which they break apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. =D  
> I'm back. =)  
> So yesterday was a quiet day and I had a rush of inspiration. (Maybe because I didn't want to study, was bored and then remembered that I have a bunch of fanfics to update.)  
> So thanks to that you have a new update today. =)  
> Thanks to my bet WarriorNun again, for she helped me a lot with the plot of this little arc. =D  
> Thanks. =D  
> Without you I would still be mulling over how to continue. ^_^"  
> So, have fun. =D

Yuuri and Victor were starting to argue. Their relationship started to break. Tsuna was nine years old and he knew his parents thought he didn’t see. But he was not blind. Victor and Yuuri argued about anything and everything. The smallest things lead them to fight. Victor could have left dirty laundry on the couch again or Yuuri forgot to buy hand soap. It didn’t take long for them to shout and Tsuna always hid in his room when it happened.

When did it start? Tsunayoshi didn’t know. He always knew his parents as one. They always sticked together, faced every problem as VictorandYuuri. But now they were starting to separate. Now they were no longer VictorandYuuri but Victor and Yuuri. Did the first cracks appear when Makkachin died? Probably.

The old poodle lived longer than expected. But when Tsuna was eight, the dog was becoming slower and less enthusiastic with every day. When he finally passed away, Tsuna cried the hardest. The boy grew up with the dog, he was always there and played with him, protected him at night and he just was part of the family. But then he passed away. Victor was also deeply affected. His oldest companion was no more. The companion who was always there for him, in his darkest hours of his career, who was there all the way, was there for all the important steps. He was no more.

And maybe in their grief they were more irritated around each other, easier to rile up. And the smallest things brought them to explode. Even Tsuna came a few times face to face with irritable parents, as best as they tried to hide it. And in the beginning they tried to mend it. They tried to apologize. But then the next thing happened and they were at each other’s throats again. It really didn’t take much nowadays to make them argue again. But at least they tried not to argue when their son was in the same room as them.

That doesn’t mean Tsuna didn’t hear it. Sometimes they were so loud that he could hear them in his room with the door closed. But most of the time, when they argued, Tsuna stood up and sat by the banister upstairs while he listened to them arguing downstairs. Victor and Yuuri didn’t know Tsuna was listening and Hell, the brunet didn’t even know why he did this to himself, but sitting there and listening to them arguing brought him a feeling of being there for both of them. Even if he knew that it was utter bullshit.

Meal time, previously a joyous occasion of the day, became now a strained time where Victor and Yuuri tried to avoid looking and barely spoke to each other and them trying with false cheer to talk to their son who could look through their masks easily. The tension was always so thick and it just wasn’t an easy time anymore.

The parents both thought that the brunet didn’t know it but the boy knew that now Victor slept in the guest room instead of the bedroom.

The situation at home just wasn’t a pleasant one. Their family was starting to break and there was nothing Tsuna could do but watch helplessly as his once perfect home destroyed itself.

 

The situation got worse when, as Tsuna deducted, they got a new assistant coach. As it seemed, his Papochka spent too much time with him and his Papa was angry. What was his name again? Oh right. Sergej. As it seemed, he came extra from Russia to work with the famous skater power couple.

One day Tsuna came with them to the rink, he was actually well known there, being the son of the two coaches and often visiting when he didn’t have school, so he was always greeted warmly. Being there allowed him to observe what was really going on. From the shouting between his parents he didn’t really understand much except that he was the reason for their worst fights. The man was a little taller than his Papa but also shorter than his Papochka. He had short blonde hair and light brown eyes. He was broader than Victor and had an athlete build. So a former skater maybe?

And he really did hang around his Russian father a lot. Every time the two were close, the other leaned a little bit closer and would touch him a little bit more intimately. Most of the time Yuuri was distracted by his own students, so he didn’t see it. But the few times he did, he shot him angry glares, which seemed to be ignored. And Victor didn’t seem to realize what was going on.

When Tsuna skated closer, Victor smiled warmly at his son and introduced him to the other. And the child could feel instinctively how he didn’t like him already. There was something wrong and false in the way he smiled and greeted him.

What Tsuna hated especially however was how he was treated like a toddler by this man. His voice and body language was the one from a person talking to a child not older than five and even that was pushing it. He treated Tsuna like he didn’t understand anything and as if he were too young to understand anything. And that was something the brunet could really not understand. Didn’t he see that he was at an age where he understood more than other thought? He wasn’t a genius but he wasn’t stupid either. And this man treated him like he was.

So Tsuna could understand what was going on. This feeling told him to not trust this man. Never. So he didn’t. This voice inside him had never lead him wrong and more often than not helped him hiding from bullies or sometimes it whispered him how to change his movements so his dance was better. And this time it told him to be careful around him. And who was he to ignore this voice?

What this voice also told him was that this Sergej tried to turn his parents against each other. He wanted to separate them and have Victor all for himself. He didn’t want anyone to have Tsuna’s Russian father and didn’t want to share him. He wanted to destroy the relationship the family shared.

And Tsuna could see how he started to succeed. His parents drifted further apart with every passing day, the arguments became louder and the house became colder.

Tsuna didn’t want to admit it but he was scared. He didn’t want his parents to break up, he needed both of them. But it seemed like he couldn’t change anything.

 

Finally the breaking point arrived.

They were both arguing again in the living room, Tsuna sat upstairs, hidden from any view, his arms around his knees and curled up into a ball. Face buried in his knees, silent tears streaming down his face while he listened to his parents fighting.

“You always do this!” Victor snapped.

“What? What did I do now?!” Yuuri yelled back.

“Treating someone like he doesn’t deserve!”

Yuuri threw his hands up in exasperation. “Why? Because I told your _precious_ Sergej to leave?”

“He didn’t do anything for you to treat him like that!”

Yuuri stared at his husband angrily. “Oh really? He didn’t do anything? So hanging off you like a leech and blatantly flirting with you doesn’t count as anything?” His voice grew louder. “For God’s sake, _Victor_! Stop being so naïve and _blind_! He’s practically throwing himself at you! A married man! And then you say I should stop putting him in his place?”

Now it was Victor who became louder. “ _Now_ you’re making things up. He isn’t interested in me like that. He’s just _nice_! He told me already he was a fan before he started coaching!” Now he threw his arms up. “You of all people should know how it looks like. You were a fan of me before, too! So why are you making such a big fuss about it?”

“Why am I making such a big fuss about it? Because I’m not _blind_! I know fanboying when I see it and _this_ is _not_ fanboying! This is flirting! You’re just too _blind_ to see it!”

“Oh? Now it’s _my_ fault again? You are always like this! You shove the problems onto someone else and you refuse to search for your own faults and mistakes. You ignore them and run away. And you always try to justify yourself by shoving my mistakes in my face and trying to make me feel guilty. This is not how it works.”

“Then maybe you should admit your mistakes, too! As far as I see it, you’re doing exactly the same!”

Victor screamed now. “Then try to stop shoving my mistakes in my face as accusations and try to talk to me about them normally, like every other normal person!”

“I tried! But you just shoved me aside and ignored me. And when I try to bring up what I want to do, you run off to let yourself be worshipped, praised and sugarcoated by this Sergej!”

“Well, maybe I _like_ being worshipped and praised for _once_ instead of being belittled and screamed at as soon as I return!”

The fight continued and both threw insults they didn’t want to say and hurting words they never meant at each other.

Finally they calmed down.

Victor sat on the couch, his face buried in his face. They had stopped screaming at each other and now they were just tired.

“Yuuri,” Victor whispered, “What have we become? What happened?”

The black haired shook his head. “I don’t know.” He answered. “I don’t know but this,” he pointed at them, “This just doesn’t seem to work anymore.” He sighed.

Victor stared at him with hollow eyes. “What do you mean?” He asked and Yuuri shook his head.

“I’m not doing this anymore. I can’t.”

The Russian dropped his eyes. “Meaning?”

The black haired hugged himself and trembled. "I'm saying I've had enough. I can't do this anymore."

Victor stared dumbly at him. His face red, his eyes wide. And then-

"Alright" said Victor. All the fight seemed to go out of him. He wouldn't even look at him. "Okay..."

They both were silent.

 

Tsunayoshi trembled. He knew it. In the silence of the room, where no one made a move and no one said anything and avoided any noise, the brunet could feel his world shattering. Breaking. His picture of his beloved family was falling apart into small little pieces. So small, he didn’t know if they could ever be put together again.

The boy cried silently, tears dropping down his face. He couldn’t move. He wanted to. He wanted to stand up and hide in his room. He wanted to crawl under his blanket and he wanted Makkachin to hide with him. He wanted his parents to make up, to apologize to each other and hug. He wanted them to kiss and return to what they were before. He wanted his perfect family back. He wanted the feeling of rightness back.

There were so many things he wanted. But he knew that now it was too late. His parents made their decision and everything Tsuna could do now was trying to live with it.

So Tsunayoshi sat there, silent tears falling down his face while he could feel the warmth of his home slowly vanishing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well ... I said the fluffy times were over? ^_^"  
> No, really. When I started this fic I always knew there wwould be a point where something like this had to happen. Victor and Yuuri, as much as I love them being lovey-dovey with each other, need this to grow and develope. At one point Tsunas going to confess that he's the heir to the biggest mafia in the world and the two are going to be in danger. Better start the problems now then later when it will be crucial for them to be together. Also, this is the arc where Tsuna is also going to develope by leap and bounds. He unconsciously sharpens his hyper intuiton, hones his observation skills and developes responsibility. Tsuna is not the sweet, innocent child anymore. He's growing up. Maybe faster than other children, but I often observed how children, who have to live through the divorce of their parents, start to become more mature and responsible. And this is what happens.  
> I hope you're not too angry with me. ^_^"  
> Tell me what you think. =)  
> And remember, comments and kudos make me very happy. =D  
> See you next time. =)  
> Bye =) ^^


	12. In which they Suffer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. =)  
> So I'm back. =)  
> This chapter was done a few days ago, but I kind of forgot about it after I started to submerge myself with physics. -.-  
> Yeah, to those who know, I have a physics exam tomorrow and am short of dying here. -.-  
> I still have the feeling that I don't know anything even though I studied a lot. -.-  
> But as always with physics, you can study as much as you want, it will never be enough. -.-  
> I realized, that I haven't uploaded in a wekk already and I didn't want you to wait any longer, especially when the chapter was already done. So here we are. =)  
> Thanks again at my beta WarriorNun for er hard work. =D  
> Hope you have fun. =)

Tsuna didn’t know what to do. He had to watch his parents leaving and there was nothing he could change. The last few weeks were messy, busy and hurtful. One day Victor and Yuuri both sat him down and tried to explain that they were breaking up.

“Why?” Was the only thing Tsuna could ask, he could feel his hands trembling, despite balling them into fists and buried it within his pant legs.

They both looked at each other, not sure what to say.

“Tsuna, solnyshko. Look,” Victor started but broke up, not really knowing how to explain the situation to their still so young son.

“… Is it my fault?” Tsuna whispered, looking down at the table. He knew in his head that this was utter bullshit. That the only one at fault were this Sergej guy and his parents, but his heart! It tried to find another solution, shoving the fault to him, making him feel guilty even though he wasn’t at fault.

“NO!” his Papa intervened, trying to calm him down, “Of course not! You did absolutely nothing wrong! It’s …”

“It’s us.” Victor finally said and Tsuna looked up, staring at his parents eyes who looked sad. The Russian continued. “You didn’t do anything. It’s really just your father and me. We … it’s not like we _don’t_ love each other anymore, it’s just-“

“Then if you still love each other, why are you leaving?” Tsuna sounded almost accusingly and he saw his parents flinch.

“Tsuna, please,” Yuuri tried again, “We still love each other, that’s true, but … it’s not enough. I know it’s hard to understand and you’re still so young. And we both love you so much, never doubt it. It’s just, your Papochka and me … we can’t stay together anymore. Every time we try, it just doesn’t work out, we always argue and start saying things to each other we don’t mean. It’s not easy for us either but we know we have to. We really don’t want to, but we figured out it would be best if we break up.”

Tsuna trembled. He tried his best to suppress his tears but with every word it was harder. He knew it already. He knew his parents were drifting apart, knew they argued too much, knew they hurt each other. But still! He didn’t want them to break up. The brunet knew it was selfish. But he didn’t want his family to leave him. They were always there for him. They were always together. And suddenly they weren’t? That just wasn’t right!

His head knew it all already. He listened to them argue and fight day after day. He saw how it teared them apart and he felt how every fight broke a piece more, but he didn’t want it to be true. His heart didn’t want to accept it. But he knew he didn’t have another choice.

“Why do you have to leave each other?” Finally the first tear fell. And after that it was as if a dam broke. They flowed down his face freely and the brunet tried to hide them by looking down, trying to will them away. He trembled and could feel a sob escape his lips. He _couldn’t_ cry now. He had to be strong!

But it was too late.

As soon as the first tear fell, he couldn’t hold back anymore and cried pitiful. His parents stood up and embraced him, stroking his hair and trying to calm him down.

“Shhh, it’s okay.” His Papa whispered, “It’s okay to cry. It wasn’t your fault. If anything you’re the only one being not at fault at all. You’re the only one who didn’t do anything.”

His Papochka kissed his forehead and embraced him tight. The gesture, normally something full of comfort, something which calmed him down, was now something bittersweet and hurtful.

Tsuna didn’t want it to be true. But he had no choice but to accept it. His family was breaking apart.

 

Not long after the child had to watch helplessly at how his Papochka was packing his bags. His Papa helped, asking him if he packed this or that, didn’t he forget those or did he remember to bring that. And his Papochka just nodded, answered calmly and thanking the other for reminding him.

It was strange. Not long before they were arguing over everything and something like this would have leaded them to a fight again. But now? As soon as they decided to break up, they could talk normally again. They were civilized around each other, worked together and not one argument broke out. Why was that? But Tsuna could feel the strange atmosphere between them. As if there were still things unsaid. The air around them felt colder, more distanced now. As if they were nothing but acquaintances.

Not long after they sat down again. But this time it was about Tsuna. The question was, where would he want to stay?

Victor and Yuuri explained, that they couldn’t live with each other anymore and that Victor was returning to Russia. Yuuri would stay in Namimori. They both wanted him to decide. He could choose where to go.

The boy sat, after the talk, in his room, hugging a lion plush he had since he was a baby and stared at the ceiling. Should he go to Russia or stay here in Japan?

If he would go to Russia, it would mean a completely different life. New school, new people, no Namimori bullies. Aunt Lilia was there, Yurio nii-chan, his Dedushka. Aunt Mila, Uncle Georgi. They were all in Russia and he could see them every day!

In Russia there were a lot of friends and Papochka would move to St. Petersburg, where they all lived. They would be at the same rink and Papochka wouldn’t be lonely.

Of course, when Tsuna would go with him, he wouldn’t have friends there his age at first, but that didn’t bother him, for he didn’t have friends here either way.

But then his Papa would be alone.

Tsuna knew that everyone important was in Hasetsu. No one lived close here. They would have to take the train or drive for a few hours and here in Namimori … they weren’t really that close with the neighbours.

The brunet turned around and buried his face in his pillow. He already knew what decision he would make. It was clear as day.

When his parents asked him, Tsuna answered: “I’m staying here.”

Both didn’t seem surprised by hearing the answer. If only for the wrong reasons. Victor and Yuuri thought Tsuna would want to stay because here everything was familiar when in reality he stayed for his father. But Tsuna didn’t correct them. If he would say anything, his Papa would start to feel guilty and try to persuade him to go to Russia. And he didn’t want that. So he didn’t say anything and stayed silent.

Tsuna watched with suppressed feelings and emotionless eyes as they drove Victor to the airport and he hugged his son for one last time, listened to his promises of calling and staying in contact, when he knew that couldn’t be true. He wasn’t stupid after all. He knew that, as his parents drifted further apart, the calls would slowly become less and less until they would one day cease to come. One day his Papochka would forget him. Forget that he even existed.

So he hugged his Papochka tight for one last time. In hopes of forever remembering the warmth and comfort from those arms.

Tsuna watched as his parents said their goodbyes awkwardly, not really knowing how to act around each other any more.

Finally both sighed.

“I’m sorry it didn’t work out.” Yuuri whispered, smiling sadly.

“Yeah. Me too.” Victor answered, a resigned smile on his face.

One last hug, one last kiss to the forehead … and his Papochka was gone.

 

The months went by and Tsuna knew the wounds weren’t healing. The house still felt so empty and cold without his Russian father and even though he did promise to call as often as possible, with the start of the new Figure Skating season the calls became less and less. Just like he predicted.

When Tsuna came home from school, there wasn’t warmth anymore. He wasn’t greeted with an enthusiastic smile and warm hugs anymore. When he arrived home … there was no one.

The brunet knew of course. His Papa was working. Not just because the season started and the hours at the rink got longer and longer, but because he wanted to distract himself. Even though they both had been working at the rink together and made memories, there he could distract himself by working hard with his students. Here at home he didn’t have this luxury. At home, there wasn’t a place Victor hadn’t been. A place where he hadn’t touched, hadn’t lingered. A place where they weren’t intimate … except maybe Tsuna’s room.

Still, there wasn’t a place Victor and Yuuri hadn’t made memories and there was nothing to distract. Everything reminded Yuuri of his soon-to-be ex-husband. Yes, Victor and Yuuri had discussed the divorce and they wanted to wait until after the season before they consulted a lawyer. They weren’t together anymore and they broke up with a mutual understanding … but they were both still not ready to go the last step.

Tsunayoshi still saw the ring glimmer. Yuuri didn’t wear it on his finger anymore but around his neck on a chain. Hidden away from prying eyes. But Tsuna could still feel how much he cared.

What Yuuri didn’t know, was that Tsunayoshi knew he was crying. Night after night the brunet sat in front of the bedroom, listening to his father sobbing into the pillows. The boy always got a feeling when his parent was about to fall back into his depressing thoughts and always stood up, sneaking to his father’s closed bedroom door and sat down in front of it. He would hug his knees and rest his chin on them, listening to the heartbreaking sobs from the man he considered father.

Just as when his parents had been fighting, Tsuna had the feeling that he could help a bit, just by sitting there. Of course he knew it wasn’t true but it still helped him. So he waited until the sobs ceased and he new that his father was finally sleeping before he crawled back into bed, falling into a deep slumber himself.

Sometimes, however, even the smallest things would make his father remember his husband and he would break down crying, as much as he tried to stop it. Like the coffee. Victor did the coffee differently and he realized that he became so used to it now. Or the hand soap, when Yuuri realized, that his son bought a different one than the one they normally used. Tsuna did his best at consoling these times and he had to remind himself to be strong for both of them. Then his Papa would apologize and call himself a bad father because he depended so much on Tsuna and wasn’t able to get a grip of himself and Tsuna had to reassure him again and so on. Those were the hardest times.

It didn’t get easier after the media found out about it. Tsuna could read and speak Russian after all and more often than not he found Yuuri on his laptop or phone again, deep asleep while the gossip pages he visited were still on. Those papers asked why and how the former and famous power couple broke up and came up with the craziest of speculations and rumours.

Tsuna then realized how hard it must be for his father to see the pictures of the man he still loved so deeply being so close to the man who was a major reason for their downfall. In many pictures and articles they discussed the relationship between Victor and Sergej, who seemed to be awfully close and there were many pictures of them hugging and standing to close in general to be purely platonic. So the boy knew that his father concluded that those two were in a relationship. And it hurt. Especially because Tsuna didn’t know anything either.

The brunet did his best to help his father, tried to not upset him. For when he would, he would spiral down his anxiety again. And Tsuna wanted to avoid it. So he learned responsibility.

In the mornings he stood up earlier and made breakfast, he would prepare the bentos for the day and and keep an eye open for the things they would still need. When he came home, he started to prepare supper and did little chores in the house. On the days he didn’t have school, he cleaned the house. He vacuumed the floors and wiped the surfaces. He cleaned the bathroom and did the laundry. Every two weeks he would also cut the lawn.

Tsuna was glad that his family owned a resort. So he learned most things already. Cooking was, thankfully, one of his talents and he soon realized that he was a better cook than his father. But he still had a lot to improve. So day after day he tried different dishes and soon found joy in these tasks.

 

But as much as he tried not to get his hopes up, he couldn’t deny the longing he heard every time his Papochka decided to call. As much as the Russian tried to suppress it and asked about mundane things, Tsuna could still hear the underlying questions.

‘How is Yuuri? Is he well? Is he feeling better? Is he still down? Did he move on? Does he have someone else? Does he still miss me? Does he still love me?’

The brunet knew that the two decided to give up on each other and move on, but with those implied questions Tsuna wasn’t sure if they both were able to move on. It still sounded like they were not over each other at all. He knew his Papa wasn’t. But what about his Papochka? Was he really still in love with Yuuri and missed him just as much? Tsuna hoped he did.

Hanging up and hearing those implied questions again made him think. Could he risk it? Was it worth a shot?

Tsuna mulled over those questions over and over while he cooked and even their meal time was silent. It had been silent before, but normally Tsuna tried his best to make some small talk. Just today he was silent, deep in thoughts.

In the middle of the night he was woken up again by his inner voice. So he stood up and sat down in front of his father’s closed door and listened to him crying.

This was where he made a decision. His parents had still too much to talk about. The issue was still not done and they still loved each other. And Tsuna needed bring them back together and force them to talk and clear all things up between them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, Tsuna's starting to make his move. =D  
> About time, right? =)  
> Yeah, he'll have to step up his game a bit if he wants to bring his parents back together, right? =D  
> So, I hoped you liked it, even if I still feel it's a bit sloppy. =D  
> For those who didn't see it, I uploaded a new story a few days earlier, because as it seems, I have the best ideas when I try to study and they pester me all day until I start writing it. -.-  
> Its name is "An Aviator's Heart" and this will quite a bit of a different story. =D  
> If you want, check it out. =)  
> So, I'll go back to studying. Time to prepare coffee. It's going to be a looong night. -.-  
> Wish me luck for tomorrow. -.-  
> And remember, Comments and Kudos make me very happy. =D  
> Until next time. =D  
> Bye =D ^^


	13. In which Tsunayoshi decides to make his move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. =)  
> So ... as it seems, I'm starting to get sick ... I have a headache, my nose is running and I don't feel well. Great. Exactly in exam time. -.-  
> Well, my misery aside, I'm done with another exam today and the next one is next week. So I can at least sleep tomorrow in. I'm looking forward to it. However, I didn't want to make you wait too long for the next chapter and I did realize that i ended it a little mean. Anyway, next chapter. =)  
> Have fun. =)

Tsunayoshi was not stupid. As much as his classmates mocked and belittled him, Tsuna knew without a doubt that he was not stupid. So he knew that he needed help. If he wanted to bring his parents back together, then he needed someone who he could trust. And as he brainstormed, just one person came into his mind. Aunt Minako.

The question was how should he convince her? On the other hand, she had to watch herself how Yuuri slowly fell apart under the separation. So maybe a few words and she would be by his side.

But first he had to talk to his father, made him admit that he still loved the other.

So one day Tsuna stared very intently at his food, concentrating hard. How should he bring this up?

“Tsuna? What’s wrong? What did the food do to you?”

The brunet’s head snapped up and he stared at his father in confusion. “What? Why? What makes you think so?”

The black haired man shook his head good-naturedly. “Well, you’re staring at it like you wanted to hurt the food. So, what did the fish do to you?”

The student smiled and shook his head. “Nothing,” he answered, “Just thinking.”

The former skater raised an eyebrow. “Oh? What is it that you have to think so hard?” He asked.

Tsuna looked at his father and finally sighed. May as well ask now.

“Papa … do you still love Papochka?”

The brunet didn’t need to look up to see his father’s body starting to tense.

“Why are you asking suddenly? What brought this up?” Yuuri countered while trying to keep his voice even.

Tsuna shrugged his shoulders. “I’m just wondering. Because I don’t think Papochka is over you.”

“Tsuna. We both decided to break up. I don’t know what you think you could do but please stop it. Your father and I are not coming back together.” Yuuri tried hard to stay calm but Tsuna could hear the trembling underneath.

The brunet raised an eyebrow. “Really? So you’re reading the gossip articles featuring Papochka and sometimes wearing his shirts he forgot just for fun?”

“Enough! Tsunayoshi!” Oh, he was using his full name. That never meant anything good. “We’re done talking about this. I’m _not_ going to discuss this further.”

The brunet stared at the other with a calculating gaze. “Fine by me. But first, please answer my question.” He laid his head on his hand and a tint of glowing orange creeped up into his eyes. “Do you still love Papochka?”

Yuuri stared at his son and a resigned look entered his face. Despair, longing and hurt made him appear smaller and younger than he was and Tsuna was almost sorry he even started this conversation. But he had to.

“…Yes, I do.” Was the whispered answer and a small tear fell down his face.

That was enough. Tsuna could work with that.

 

When he could finally convince his father to let him stay with Minako for a few days, he had been ready to just pack his bags and leaving. Of course, everything being in the middle of the school year played a big role in it, but what could he do? He cared more for his parents than for school.

Maybe it was guilt which convinced Yuuri to finally let his son go but at this point Tsuna could care less as long as he was in the train to Hasetsu. The brunet had convinced his father to let him travel, since he was old enough to do so alone and not only that, Minako would pick him up at the train station.

At this point everything went according to plan. He just hoped that the rest would be just as smoothly. But knowing him, there would be at least a few obstacles he would have to overcome.

So he finally arrived in Hasetsu and was greeted warmly by his aunt, still looking young and beautiful as always.

After exchanging hellos in Yu-Topia and Ice Castle (and being spoiled with wonderful katsudon, Tsuna was still trying to figure out his grandmother's recipe) and settling down into his old room, he found himself in his aunt's ballet studio. Of course she wouldn’t just let him stay without a bit (a lot) of training. Thus two days passed. And Tsuna still hadn’t spoken to his aunt about his plan. It was about time.

When he finally did, he was taking a break, drinking greedily from his water bottle and breathing deeply in and out.

“Minako-baa-chan,” Tsuna started and the former ballerina turned to him. He began to get nervous.

“What’s wrong Tsuna?” She asked and the boy sighed.

“I want to bring Papa and Papochka back together.”

Stunned silence. She didn’t really seem to understand.

“What are you talking about?” She asked and Tsuna shrugged, staring at the ground.

“Papa and Papochka still love each other.” Tsuna just said and fiddled with his water bottle.

Suddenly he could see the ballet slipper clad feet of his aunt standing right in front of him, then felt a hand softly upon his shoulder as the other gently lifted up his face. There was a sad smile adorned on her youthful face.

“Tsuna,” she said and looked down at him pitily, “I know it must be hard on you. I know you love them both deeply, but they both decided to break up. They both decided that they just weren’t meant to be. I know it’s hard on you but please! Accept it. Please don’t illusion yourself into thinking that they could be together again. You are just going to hurt yourself.”

But Tsuna shook his head. Hard. He was not going to accept it like that.

The brunet stepped back so her hands fell to her side.

“No!” he protested, “That’s not true! They still love each other! They are suffering without the other, I know it!” He _knew_ he was right. He just knew they were meant for each other. He wasn’t that blind!

Minako sighed. “Tsuna. Even if I would say that you’re right, they belong to each other, what makes you think that they still want to?”

The brunet stared at his ballet instructor with determination. Then he explained: “Because I see it.” When Minako raised her eyebrow in question, Tsuna continued. “Papa is still crying. I can hear him almost everyday crying in his bedroom. And he always keeps tabs on Papochka via gossip articles. And Papochka, every time he calls me, I can hear it in his voice. He still misses Papa and loves him. They want to be together again, I just know it. But they’re both too scared!”

The former ballerina raised an eyebrow in question. “Wait!” She asked, “Yuuri is still crying? He told us he was getting over him!”

The student shook his head hard. “No! He’s still in love and still misses Papochka.”

After a bit the woman rubbed her temple. Then she looked at her student inquiringly. “And you are absolutely sure of that? You are absolutely sure they’re still in love with each other? And they just need a push?”

Tsuna nodded frantically. After another beat of silence Minako sighed.

“I don’t know why I do this, but okay. I’ll help you with whatever plan you have.” She finally relented.

Tsuna smiled brightly at her. Then he sat down and motioned her to do the same. She looked at him curiously.

“I want to fly to Russia and talk to Papochka. Papa already admitted to me that he still loves Papochka and I just need Papochka to admit it. Then I’ll talk him into talking to Papa.” The brunet smiled. “I know I can do it. There is so much between them that they haven’t talked about and I know that, as soon as they do and clear them, they will be even stronger together.”

Minako listened and thought about it. “Maybe you’re right.” Then she frowned. “Wait,” She interrupted, “You want to fly to Russia?” The brunet nodded. “And you haven’t told your father about it?” Tsuna shook his head. The ballet instructor groaned. “Why am I not even surprised?” She rubbed her forehead. “So in other words you want me to bring you to Russia?” Another nod. The woman groaned again. “Okay. I’ll see what I can do.” Under her breath she grumbled to herself, but Tsuna could still hear her: “What I don’t do to make you guys happy.” The brunet beamed at her. She just sighed again. Tsuna had won.

 

Telling his grandparents that he was going on a dance trip with Minako roused a lot of protests from his grandparents, but Mari could probably tell that Minako and Tsuna planned something, for she persuaded her parents to let them go. Even though they didn’t tell anyone _where_ they were going, she still wished them “Good Luck!” when they made their way to the airport.

Tsuna grinned. Of course his aunt would suspect something. She had always been pretty sharp in realizing things.

When they finally arrived, Minako asked him for his passport and Tsuna gave it to her willingly. He had been to Russia often enough to know a thing or two about travelling, so it didn’t take much to quietly steal and bring it with him.

Minako told him to wait while she dealt with all the organisation things and thus the brunet found himself sitting in a waiting room while sipping on his juice as he waited for his aunt to come back.

Suddenly his intuition went into overdrive. It screamed at him to, if he wanted to keep his life for what it was, run and hide. Tsuna, not realizing why or even what was going on, just looked around in fear, not even _knowing_ against whom he should hide.

And then suddenly it was too late.

In front of him stood an old man, probably European, in a brown suit who actually looked like the nice grandfather next door. He had short grey hair, a grey mustache and brown eyes. To his left and right and behind him were standing six equally older men in neat pressed suits.

The brunet raised an eyebrow. His inner voice screamed at him to be careful, to not let himself be fooled, this man was extremely dangerous, if possible run away and hide! But he was having a very hard time believing his intuition. This man really didn’t look dangerous. He had a warm smile and a lot of laughing folds.

But his intuition had always been right, so why should he didn’t trust it now? Especially when it screamed so loud at him? It had never been so strong, but there was just something that told him to listen. So he stared him in the eyes and … under all this warmth he could finally recognize why his intuition told him to be wary. His eyes. They were warm, yes, but just on the surface. Underneath it, and just if someone knew where and how to look, was a calculating cold gaze. Those eyes were the eyes of someone who had seen and survived a war. The eyes of a soldier. And there was something else. Something Tsuna couldn’t really understand but knew he had to be careful around. So he went with the best option he had, staying silent.

The old man smiled softly at the brunet and kneeled down to be at the same height as him.

"Hello, my boy. What are you doing here so alone?" He asked, his smile was never vanishing.

Tsuna looked from him to his companions, who looked dangerous, even though he could tell that the most dangerous was kneeling right in front of him. Feeling scared, he drew his knees closer to his chest, hugging them and hid his face against his legs while still keeping an eye at them.

The man smiled again. “I’m sorry. But you don’t have to be afraid. No one is going to hurt you. We’re all just nice old men who want to talk a bit.”

Tsuna could feel that they were lying.

“I’m Timoteo. Timoteo di Vongola. And what’s your name?” He introduced himself and Tsuna had to fight himself to not just answer. Something about this man seemed to demand obedience and the brunet knew he couldn’t give in.

“… I’m not supposed to talk to strangers.” Tsuna finally pressed out and the man – Timoteo – laughed.

“Yes, that’s very admirable for you to remember that. But I’m just a harmless old man. I just want to talk to you for a bit before my flight. And it would be strange to not share names if you’re going to spend time together, as short as it may be, right?” He countered, grinning at him.

Finally, because he didn’t know what else to do, even though his inner voice screamed at him not to, he relented. “… Tsuna.” He mumbled, “My name is Tsuna.”

Timoteo raised an eyebrow. “Just Tsuna?” He asked and the boy nodded. “Just Tsuna.” That had to be enough. He wouldn’t give this man his full name. Especially not with knowing how famous his parents were.

The man laughed. “Okay, _’just Tsuna’_ , then care to tell me why you’re alone at an airport? Where are your parents? I’m pretty sure, parents, who taught their children to never trust strangers and don’t tell them their name, are more responsible than letting their child alone here. Especially if it’s such a cute boy like you.”

The brunet felt a shiver crawling down his back. He heard the underlying implication, but he didn’t understand it. But it wasn’t something nice, that was for sure.

“I’m not alone!” He answered, feeling the need to defend his parents in front of this man, even though this man knew nothing of him.

The old man raised an eyebrow. “Oh? And who are you with?” He asked and Tsuna shut his mouth. His intuition was screaming at him again to not let him know anything. This man was dangerous and if he gave up too much of himself, then he would find out more of him. And that couldn’t happen!

“I’m here with my aunt.” He answered tight lipped and looked at the ground, refusing any and all eye contact, especially because he could feel the burning gaze on him. He could feel how this man was slowly losing his patience but did his best to control himself. Tsuna was getting scared. He didn’t know how long he could hold out.

“ _Tsunayoshi!_

The brunet’s head snapped up and he saw his aunt walking to him with fast steps and clear concern on her face when she saw how the boy was practically cornered by strangers. Relief flooded Tsuna’s body when he saw his ballet instructor coming closer and he jumped up, running to her. She hugged him and turned to the men.

Timoteo saw her and smiled.

“A lovely boy do you have,” he said and smiled at her disarmingly. She smiled back and was about to retort, but he knew she could feel the tension within his body, so she didn’t let her guard down.

“I know. He’s lovely, isn’t he?” Before the old man could answer however, Minako continued. “Anyway, we really have to go now before we miss our flight. Thank you for looking out for him while I was away. Please excuse us and goodbye.”

Minako bowed and turned around, dragging Tsuna with her. The boy bowed, too and hurried to keep her pace. Until they were out of sight however Tsuna could feel the old man’s calculating and inquiringly eyes on him, as if he wanted to find something out.

Even though Tsuna couldn’t see him anymore, he knew that this man was not someone to be underestimated. And he knew without a doubt that he would someday see him again, if he wanted to or not. And when that time would come, it would be under circumstances he would really not like. Tsuna was really not looking forward to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Höhö. It seems Tsuna is no longer save. >D  
> This encounter is actually pretty important, as it hints to future events. =)  
> I hope you liked the chapter. =D  
> And me ... I'll sleep for the next 20 hours. Maybe my headache will go away tomorrow. Good night. =)  
> And remember, Comments and kudos make me very happy. =D  
> Bye. =D


	14. In which Tsunayoshi arrives with a Bang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. =)  
> I'm back again. =)  
> This and the next chapter were pretty hard to write, for I didn't know how to do it. But I think it isn't to bad?  
> I hope you still like it, even if it's a bit strange. =)  
> Have fun. =)  
> And again thanks to my beta WarriorNun for editing so fast. =D  
> You're the best. =D

Russia was cold as always. As soon as they exited the airport, Tsuna drew his scarf closer to himself and sighed. It was true that the country did somehow become his second home, but he just couldn’t get used to the cold climate. Maybe it hadn’t been such a bad idea to stay in Japan. He was sure he would have turned into an icicle within one month of staying here.

Minako-ba-chan and he excited and called a taxi to bring them to a hotel. Tsuna wanted to surprised his father the next day at the rink instead of going directly, so he could observe close up and see what everything is really about.

To be honest, he was afraid. He didn’t want to imagine it and his inner voice fiercely protested, but he couldn’t banish the thought of his Papochka starting to fall in love with another guy and thus rendering all attemps meaningless. He sighed as Minako-ba-chan stared at him worriedly, but Tsuna ignored her.

When they arrived at the hotel, they checked in and Tsuna threw himself onto the bed, starting to feel the jetlag. He knew he shouldn’t fall asleep right now because he hadn’t showered and was obviously hungry. He could feel his stomach starting to rumble.

Tsuna sat up, stretching and walked into the bathroom to clean himself up while his ballet instructor ordered room service. Thirty minutes later he stumbled out of the bathroom in his pajamas and tried his best not to fall asleep on the spot. The food in front of him clearly helped. But as soon as he was done eating, he more or less collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep in mere seconds.

The next morning he was awoken by Minako shaking his shoulder.

“Tsuna? Wake up! It’s almost twelve! I thought we wanted to go to the rink today!” She yelled and Tsuna was about to turn around when … he realized what she just said.

So he jumped out of bed and stormed into the bathroom, preparing himself for the day and dressing. A few minutes later he came out again and stared at his aunt, who looked at him in amusement and waited for him at the door.

“Finally awake?” She asked with a slight mocking tone and Tsuna just rolled his eyes.

“Yes. I’m sorry I overslept. But jetlag was terrible.” He answered and Minako laughed. Together they walked down and out of the hotel.

The brunet tugged his cap further down onto his face and his scarf was wrapped over his nose, mainly to hide his face against anyone who might be able to recognize him and to protect him against the cold wind.

On their way they bought some piroshky for a late breakfast and continued to the ice rink. Tsuna was silent the whole time. He was still thinking about how to best approach his father about the situation. Maybe he should observe first.

 

When they finally arrived at the rink, they were stared at in confusion. Many knew Tsuna, of course but no one expected him to be here, maybe didn't believe that he was actually here. It didn't take long for Mila to jump and hug him like her life depended on it.

“Tsuna!” She greeted, stroking his fluffy hair, “What are you doing here? Oh, it’s so good to see you! You’re still so cute! I can’t believe it! How long has it been? Oh Tsuna! You should visit more often!”

The brunet tried to free himself of his aunt’s arms and after a while she finally gave him free. But just so the next could hug the life out of him. And then the next. And the next. And the next. In the end he had the feeling as if they broke a few ribs. But he didn’t say anything of course.

When they all finally released him, he only gave as an explanation: “I’m here to visit Papochka.” And suddenly the mood turned sour and uncomfortable.

Before anyone could say anything however, Tsuna found Yakov standing right next to some in the background. His whole face brightened and he hugged him tight. "Dedushka!” He greeted and squeezed him. The old man squeezed back and patted his hair.

“It is good to see you. However, I didn’t expect you here.” Tsuna just shrugged.

“Like I said, I wanted to visit Papochka.” He answered and the strange mood returned.

Tsuna raised an eyebrow in confusion and looked around questionly. “What’s wrong?” He asked and the skater and assistance exchanged nervous glances.

“Tsuna, sweetheart,” Mila tried to start, but was interrupted at once by Yurio Nii-chan.

“It’s that fucking leech!” He spat out, looking angrily at the ground. At once Mila shushed him.

“Yura! Language!” She chastised and the blonde just rolled his eyes.

The child sighed. “Can someone explain to me?” He asked again and Mila finally smiled painfully and answered: “Well, this Sergej was an assistant to your father earlier, right? And he followed him to Russia. And even though he thrives under Victor’s tutelage, he seems to want more attention on himself than on their skaters. They are very close as it seems and … well …” She broke up, looking around in worry. When Tsuna frowned and waited for her to continue, no word came out. Finally Yurio spat out. “They fucking live together.”

Well … that wasn’t what Tsuna expected and that certainly made everything harder, but that wouldn’t stop him of course.

 

When they finally entered the rink, Tsuna’s heart leapt when he saw his father again after all this months. He smiled brightly and was about to call out to him, when he stopped. The other guy, Sergej, was really doing his best to draw his attention to him and Victor ignored everything around him.

Tsuna frowned. Well. They didn’t exaggerate when they told him that he was a leech. But he didn’t come here to give up. If he had to draw his own father’s attention, then he knew how to.

So he sat down on the bench and tied his skates onto his feet. In secret he grinned. Sure, he was just nine, but he wasn’t the child from two of the best skaters in history for nothing. From the corner of his eye he saw how everyone else stared at him in confusion, but didn’t say anything. And there was even his Aunt Lilia! She looked at him as if she expected something from him! Well, he would of course.

When he entered the ice, he saw how the two were still deep in conversation and the few skaters still on the rink noticed but didn’t say anything. He was grateful for it.

So he warmed up for a bit, keeping his father in view. But he _still_ didn’t notice him. Okay, if he didn’t want to, then he would do it like that.

Tsuna skated to the middle of the rink and breathed deep in and out. In his head the music started. The [third movement of the Moonlight Sonata from Beethoven](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CqQ4EfYz2iI) was playing in his head. One of his favourite classical pieces. And its melody reflected his mood right now. So he had no problems in throwing himself into the music.

A few weeks before their break up his parents choreographed it for him for fun, just so he could get used to it. And in all their time he developed it even further. And he liked it so much. As he danced, he felt how every weight left his body, every emotion vanished but at the same time was brought out with even more force. The only thing he could do was dance and continue.

He realized that his father as well as Sergej was watching him. And he danced even more forcefully.

‘You can’t have him,’ was the only thing Tsuna could think about. ‘He’s _my_ father and _Katsuki Yuuri’s_ husband. You’ll never compare!”

His performance was a declaration of war.

But it felt strange. His body felt so light. As if it knew exactly what he had to do, without him thinking of anything else. He threw himself in every jump, singles and doubles, for more he was still too young and inexperienced, but he turned and danced and spun around fast, tight and sharp, as if he’d been doing it for ages now.

The feeling was really foreign. As if it wasn’t his own body but at the same time even more so. Something warm spread through his whole body. It was familiar but foreign at the same time. It was something his body welcomed, as if it had always been a part of him but just hidden away. He felt some gazes on his form, but even though normally he would wither under them, this time he didn’t even recognize them as any form of threat. They were just there, but the only thing he could do was continue. He didn’t want to stop. He _couldn’t_ stop. Not until he was done.

Finally the last notes in his head faded away and he fell into the last pose, holding it. And suddenly the world got focus again. Suddenly his tunnel view vanished and he was himself again. He could finally feel the gazes, he could hear the noises and he started to feel again. The warmth slowly crept back deep inside him, singing in victory as if waiting to be called out again.

Tsuna breathed hard, finally feeling the fatigue catching up to him and he looked around. When he looked to the side with the benches, he could see all the skaters, Aunt Mila, Minako-ba-chan and even Dedushka stare at him with an open mouth, as if they couldn’t believe what they just saw. Tsuna smiled shyly and skated back to them.

“That was phenomenal!” Minako shouted, breaking the stunned silence and hugged him hard. Finally everyone else stated their awe and clapped him on his shoulders or just hugging him. Mila looked so proud and Yurio-Nii-chan also nodded approvingly. His dedushka beamed and clapped him on his shoulder, seemingly very satisfied with what he just saw.

When Tsuna turned to his Aunt Lilia, he couldn’t help but notice her surprised but very proud expression. She nodded approvingly and gave him a satisfied smile. The brunet beamed. Something like this was probably the highest kind of praise he would ever get from her.

“TSUNAYOSHI!”

The boy turned around and was surprised when he saw his Papochka walking to him with fast strides and he smiled. The next second strong arms circled around his body and hugged him tight. The brunet returned the embrace, leaning into his father and relishing into the familiar smell.

After a while they separated and Victor looked at him in wonder, pride and concern.

“That was wonderful!” He finally said, looking at his son with warm eyes. “I’ve never seen such a performance. Strong, beautiful, perfect!” But then his eyes turned to concern. “But what are you doing here? You should be in Japan! What are you doing in Russia?”

The brunet smiled and shrugged his shoulders. “Visiting you?” He answered and his father frowned.

“Alone?” He asked and the brunet shook his head. The Minako-ba-chan finally made herself visible.

“Actually he’s here with me. He wanted to come and I came with him.” She explained and Victor looked up in surprise. She waved in greeting and smiled. He smiled back and turned to his son.

“And Yuuri was okay with this?” He asked a little unbelievingly and Tsuna squirmed. Victor raised his eyebrow. “He doesn’t know you’re here, right?” He concluded and the boy shrugged again.

“Papa wouldn’t let me come otherwise. It’s the middle of the school year and if he knew I wanted to come here, he would have never let me go.” He explained and Victor sighed.

“I’ll call him later,” He groaned and Tsuna grinned.

“Great! Does that mean I can stay?” He asked and Victor was about to retort something, when the boy hurriedly added: “Minako-ba-chan and I are staying at a hotel, so don’t worry about us interrupting your time with the leech.”

Stunned silence. Suddenly Mila bursted out laughing and soon many were to follow. Tsuna saw the so-called leech in the background fuming, while his father looked at his son disapprovingly. But the brunet ignored them and grabbed a water bottle, drinking greedily.

Finally Victor seemed to relent and just sighed. “Fine, you can stay for a while. But what do you even want to do all this time?”

Tsuna stared at him as if he was crazy. “What do you think?” He asked and rolled his eyes, staring at the ice meaningfully. Victor seemed to finally catch up with the thought and just sighed again.

But before he could say more, Aunt Lilia made herself visible and grabbed his shoulders from behind. The brunet looked up at her smiling. She met Victor’s eyes and said: “While he is here, he will be training with me and Minako. I haven’t had the chance to train him for a while and it won’t do any good if his talent would be wasted with doing nothing meaningful on the ice.”

The father was about to retort something, but Tsuna just grinned. “Perfect!” He said and bent down to open up his laces. As it seemed, Aunt Lilia wanted to start training right now. Then he could think everything through and think about how to best talk with his father.

And if he was at it, even though he loved his Aunt Minako, he kind of missed training with Aunt Lilia. Although he knew he would regret his words very soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter wasn't one of my favorites. I don't know, I just didn't really like it when I read it over. -.-  
> Anyway, I have good news! =D  
> I have written this arc now and am currently thinking about the next. =)  
> But I'll warn you, the next won't be much better. =D  
> Although ... depending on view? Hm ...  
> But I promise, after the next arc, we'll (hopefully) arrive in the present. =D  
> So stay with me. =D  
> I hope you liked this chapter. =)  
> And remember, comments and kudos make me very happy. =D  
> Bye. =D


	15. In which the Situation escalates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. =)  
> Today I slept like 12 hours straight even though I shouldn't. I still have exams next week. -.-  
> For those who are interested, I had an exam yesterday and pulled an all nighter to study last minute and was pretty destroyed afterwards. So I decided to sleep a little longer this time. But my body obviously betrayed me and let me sleep through all my three alarm clocks. -.-  
> Well ... at least I'm well rested. ... Even though I just lost hours for studying. -.-  
> But I was in a good mood, maybe because I didn't feel tired for once and decided to upload. =)  
> So we're getting closer to the end of this arc. =)  
> And closer to the actual Reborn timeline. =)  
> I kind of thought I don't really like this chapter when I wrote it. I don't know, it feels rushed. But my beta WarriorNun said it was okay. But who am I to judge. I hope you like it. =)  
> So let's get right into it. =D  
> Have fun. =)

Just as Tsuna thought, he soon regretted his words. Aunt Lilia was brutal! She pushed him past his limits over and over again, seeing even the slightest mistake and forcing him into the correct form. The brunet started to regret coming to Russia.

But of course he had a purpose and wouldn’t leave before he fulfilled it!

To say that his Papa hadn’t been happy when he heard where Tsuna was, was an understatement and Tsuna had even days after still a tinnitus from his yelling. But hey, in the end he was allowed to stay!

And he would use the time he had to help them to get back together!

But of course he couldn’t ignore the training he had with Aunt Lilia, who, after his practically perfect performance, stepped up her game and trained him harder than ever. Tsuna was sometimes afraid his body would collapse from it. But until now he did pretty well.

The rest was more than happy with him visiting. Mila and Yurio-Nii-san played around with him on the ice and uncle Georgi tried to explain to him that in just a few years he would experience the wonder of love. Which didn’t interest him much, but if he was happy with explaining the same thing over and over again, or trying to, he would indulge him. And hey, he could just tune him out. It was always the same anyway.

His dedushka was happy having him here as well. He monitored his training on the ice and seemed satisfied with how inversed Tsuna always was.

About Sergej … well … he liked playing pranks at him! Seriously! It was fun riling him up. And what riled someone up more easily than itching powder in one’s underwear? Or even too much spice in his food? Or laxatives in his drink? In these cases he was very happy to have his inner voice with him. For it always warned him and gave him the best tips on how to apply or where to put those things.

His father however seemed to realize that Tsuna didn’t like the “leech” as Tsuna called him but tried his best to let the two get closer. But both parties were very unwilling and so he failed to make the two like each other.

Sergej did his revenge by being even clingier than before – if that was even possible- and going so far as to try to keep Victor’s attention solely on him, the whole day. That the two lived together didn’t help matters. But Tsuna wasn’t happy with it and he knew he had to act soon. Because he realized that he was starting to loose his father if this continued.

 

So one day he put another laxative into Sergej’s drink to give him a little bit of free time with his father. Because he wouldn’t even let the two alone for food.

When the leech was finally … occupied … he stared at his father. Victor smiled at his son, realizing, that he wanted to talk.

“Papochka,” Tsuna started, but broke up again, not knowing what he should say. But finally he sighed and asked, “What’s between you and Sergej?”

The Russian was clearly confused by this question and shook his head. “Nothing, dear. We’re just friends. Why do you ask?”

Tsuna raised an eyebrow in disbelief. “And that’s why you two live together. Sure.”

Now it was the Russian who raised his eyebrows in disbelief. “Tsuna, after I returned to Russia, I still wasn’t able to find a place for myself and he offered. He’s just being nice.”

The brunet frowned. “And why are you still living together?” He asked, “It’s been quite a while and you’re still with him.”

Victor sighed. “Tsuna. Is this about your father and my break up? I told you already that we ended things. We’re not going to get back together. Please understand this.”

Tsuna stared at his father disapprovingly. “No,” He said. Victor was about to say something, but the boy interrupted him, “I don’t understand this. I don’t _want_ to understand it. You’re still clearly in love with each other. You two are not over the other at all. But you’re playing around here with a guy who did his best to break you two apart!”

“ _Tsunayoshi!_ ”

Victor looked angry. “I will not hear another word from this! We both made this decision. And even if I would decide to move on to another relationship, then this is still nothing of your concern. You’re my son, but I also have a life outside of you and please respect that. Even if I decided to get into a relationship with Sergej, it would be my decision alone and you would have to live with it.”

The brunet child then stared at his father blankly, his face was unreadable to the point that it seemed unnerving. “So in other words you’re saying that you moved on, decided to leave Papa and me behind and that you’d prefer his companionship over your own son? Well, thank you for being honest with me and telling me that you _obviously_ don’t care about me at all.”

Now it was Tsuna who got angry. He stared coldly at his father, who finally seemed to realize what he just said. But the boy didn’t even let him apologize.

“Well, good to know that I’m probably not important enough anymore for you.” Then he glared before speaking, his voice cold as ice: “As it seems, you’re no different from my biological parents. Giving up on me when it’s convenient. You’re the worst!” With that he stood up, grabbed his bag and walked away, ignoring the horror struck look on Victor’s face.

Tsuna never meant to say this. He never meant for his parents to find out about how he knew of why he was left in the orphanage. A few months before, when they visited his grandparents in Hasetsu, he visited the orphanage he was put in and asked about his real parents. They didn’t give him the name or birth place however. Just the circumstances. The lady there explained how his parents decided to give him away after his birth, not wanting him anymore and not even wanting to hold him. It had hurt, yes, but at the same time he wasn’t too deeply affected, for he didn’t regard his biological parents as his family but his home as Katsuki-Nikiforov. But he also never told his parents that he knew about all of this.

And he had never wanted for them to know. But as it seemed, it was too late. It slipped out. But he couldn’t bring himself to care about it right now.

Minako fortunately didn’t say anything when she saw him returning with puffy eyes and vanishing into his room right away.

 

The next days Tsuna ignored Victor completely, evading every attempt to talk and their cold silence was recognizable with the whole rink. But no one said anything. Everyone seemed just too worried to interrupt.

The only one frolocking about it was Sergej. Victor paid even more attention to him and seemed to use him to distract himself. And the leech was very happy about it. He seemed to almost flaunt his new found attention into everyone’s face, getting on everyone’s nerves.

Tsuna just ignored them. To be honest, he didn’t know if he even _wanted_ to change anything anymore. It all seemed so very pointless to him. His Papa thought that Victor had moved on and was already in a relationship with the leech while Victor didn’t want to admit that he still had feelings. No one wanted to listen and he was so very sick of everything.

So in his last week he just concentrated on his ballet and skating, pouring all his frustration and anger inside it. He just wanted out! He was so very sick of it! Why did he have to play the adult while those two act like little children?! Shouldn’t it be the other way around? But no one seemed to think like that.

Tsuna just ended another transit of his program when he rather felt than heard Victor coming closer. The brunet meditatively breathed in and out before turning around, skating past him.

“Tsuna,” The Russian started, sounding seemingly unsure, “Your axel was very good, but your flip was a bit tight.”

“Thank you very much, but I prefer Aunt Lilia instructing me,” He pressed out and skated to the exit, ignoring him completely.

Even though his aunt threw him confused glances, she didn’t say anything but just gave him his towel and water bottle and instructing him again.

 

“Did he finally drop you like a hot potato?” Tsuna heard the mocking voice of Sergej and did his best to remain calm. Then he turned around, smiling pleasantly. They were alone in the locker room. The other skaters were still on ice. It was late and Tsuna was hungry. He really didn’t want to deal with him right now.

“Why, if this isn’t the leech?” He greeted, seemingly friendly, but with a certain threat in his voice. ‘Don’t fuck with me.’ It said. But the man didn’t seem to realize it and just continued, an arrogant look on his face.

“Well, I can’t blame him. You’re a spoiled and arrogant kid after all. Thinking you are so great and playing around, while you don’t have any talent at all.” He rolled his eyes. “I saw your performance on your first day. It wasn’t something special. I’ve seen way better. In fact, I still can’t believe Victor adopted you at all. You must have looked really pitiful for him to decide on you.” He said, trying to sound nonchalant, but failing completely.

Tsuna smiled pleasantly. “Yeah, sometimes I ask myself the same. But hey, at least he chose me willingly. He noticed me from the very beginning and chose to adopt me. I can’t say the same for you after all. From what I saw, you decided to pester and harassing him until he didn’t have a choice but acknowledge you. And then you _still_ throw yourself at him like some easy guy. It seems like you don’t have dignity at all. Which is a pity.”

This seemed to make the man angry and he crept closer, trying to make himself feel threatening. But to be honest, he had a lot of bullies more threatening than him. And his inner voice also told him that he wasn’t a threat. And even if, he could deal with him easily.

“You’re pretty arrogant for someone whose original family threw you away. You had to have been a terrible child, if your own biological parents decided to abandon you.” He tried again, but Tsuna just shrugged. This insult bounced off pretty easily. He had heard it a lot of times already.

“Nah, I’m actually glad they gave me away. If they’re willing to do something like that, they would have to be really nasty. So I’m glad I didn’t grow up with them.” He answered nonchalantly and turned back to his bag. “But it seems like you have a lot of complexes if you decide on letting it out and arguing with the nine-year-old. Very adult-like.”

He could hear the man behind him snapping for air. And finally Sergej said: “Well, I can’t understand what Victor ever saw in your pig of a father. He’s really pathetic after all.”

Tsuna raised an eyebrow. Oh? So because Tsuna didn’t let himself be insulted, he had to try with his father now? Really? What was wrong with this guy?

“I don’t understand what drove Victor to marrying him. Did Katsuki bribe him? Or blackmail him? Never would he have fallen in love with a loser like that.” He taunted.

Tsuna turned around with a cold smile. “Oh. And you would know of course. Pray tell, how many gold medals did you get in your career? Oh, right. Not one. Excuse me, but I think we both have a different opinion on the word ‘loser’.”

This did it. The man grabbed his collar and raised him from the ground, pressing him against the wall. Tsuna still didn’t feel threatened. His inner voice told him to calm down, nothing would happen. So he was.

“Listen, you little …“

"SERGEJ! Let my son down right _now_!"

The man froze and slowly he turned his face, getting paler with every second. His voice had been right again. The man dropped him and turned around.

There at the door stood Victor together with Minako, Lilia, Yakov, Georgi, Mila and Yurio. They all stared at him in outrage.

Tsuna stood up and just stared coldly at the man right in front of him. “How much did you hear?” He asked without averting his eyes from Sergej.

“Right from the beginning,” Minako grumbled. Tsuna saw her folding her arms and staring coldly at him. Aunt Lilia didn’t look much different, but there was something very cruel in her eyes and Tsuna was starting to get a little afraid.

So he grabbed his bag and run outside, everyone following him except Victor, who still stared bloody murder at the man. Tsuna shouldn’t care about it, but he couldn’t stifle the joy he felt coursing through him.

 

Their visit came to an end and they all found themselves at the airport again. Tsuna was hugged by everyone, warned that he shouldn’t neglect his training and give his best. He always nodded and returned the hugs, relishing in them for he knew it would take a while until he saw everyone again. He missed them already.

Then Victor stood there, seemingly unsure. In the last days he heard that Victor moved out and him ignoring Sergej, until he changed rinks. He was now somewhere … Tsuna didn’t have the feeling as if they would see each other again. He was glad for it.

The silver haired smiled insecure and motioned for him to come. Tsuna followed him and soon they sat next to each other on two chairs. Silence stretched between them. In a few minutes Tsuna would have to board the plane.

“Tsuna, I’m so so-“

“He still loves you, you know?”

Victor stared at him in confusion. “W-What?”

The brunet sighed. “Papa. He still can’t get over you. He doesn’t know that I know, but he’s crying himself to sleep almost every night. He starts to cry every time he encounters something reminding him of you and he’s collecting every article he can find about you. It doesn’t matter if it’s about you and another lover. He just … can’t forget you.”

Victor was silent. So Tsuna continued. “I asked him. Before I decided to come here.” At the adult’s questioning gaze, the brunet answered: “I asked him if he still loved you.”

A pained smile spread on Tsuna’s face. “He said yes. He still loves you.”

Victor stared at his son and his mask seemed to fall. He looked so vulnerable and small. Hurt and desperation adorning his eyes and Tsuna saw for the first time how much his Papochka had really suffered. He couldn’t be angry anymore. All traces of bitterness left and only sympathy remained.

“I love him, too. I miss him so much.” Tsuna almost missed those words, his voice was so quiet. His Papochka looked so fragile like that.

Victor buried his face in his hands. Tsuna stood up and embraced him, stroking his back in comfort. He could feel the adult trembling, but didn’t say anything.

“What should I do? I don’t know if he even wants me back. I said so many unforgivable things to him. How can I face him like this?” He whispered and Tsuna hugged him harder.

“I don’t know. But he did the same, didn’t he? Just talk to each other and clear things up.” Victor finally looked up, tears running down his face. Tsuna wiped them away and smiled softly at him.

Then he heard how his plane was called. It was time for boarding. Tsuna grabbed his bag and made himself ready. Then he faced his father.

“If you’re ready to forgive him, he’ll forgive you. Just start at zero again.” Another smile. “Just like me. I’ll forgive you, too.”

And without another word Tsuna turned around and joined his Aunt Minako in boarding the plane back home. Somehow he knew that everything will turn alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the leech is finally gone and Victor admitted that he still loves our Katsudon and Tsuna just wants them all to get their shit together. =D  
> It's time for them all to stop suffering, right? =D  
> Who wants our couple to be together again? =D  
> Anyway, I plan to do one more arc before we arrive at the actual ope with Reborn and co. =)  
> Hope you'll stay with me. =)  
> Now I'm going to return to Anatomy and Terminology. -.-  
> And remember, comments and kudos make me very happy. =D  
> Until next time. =D  
> Bye =D ^^


	16. In which they make up again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. =D  
> Guess what? I'M THROUGH WITH MY EXAMS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =D =D =D =D  
> I'm so happy!!! I won't have to practically live in the library anymore!!!!!! I can finally sleep longer than 2-4 hours a night!!!!!  
> I still don't have all my results, but right now I'm just so happy that it's over for a while and I don't have to kill myself over studying anymore for at least a month. =)  
> I had a meeting with one of my professors this morning, but after that I was FREE!!!!! =D =D =D  
> I almost cried. =D  
> And because I'm so happy, there's a new chapter today. =)  
> Have fun. =)

Tsuna had a feeling that this day would be different. As soon as he woke up, he had the feeling as if something would happen today. He didn’t know what, but this inner voice of him whispered that he would like it.

It had been months since he came back from Russia and he had been grounded for a full week. Papa hadn’t been very happy with him, steeling himself away. Tsuna knew that this wasn’t okay of course, but it wasn’t like he had another choice. So he just nodded and accepted his punishment with as much grace as he could.

When he was finally free from his punishment, he had waited anxiously for his Papochka to finally arrive, but with every passing day hope dwindled a little more. Tsuna at first shoved it to the season, but even in between there was no message, no call, nothing. And Tsuna was starting to get scared.

Did Papochka change his mind? It was January already and almost seven months since their break up and four months since Tsuna last saw his Russian father. Where was he?

The New Year just passed and Tsuna knew that the season was about to continue. And he felt terrible. His Papa was still suffering and still cried. But he started to pull himself together. Even though Tsuna was happy that he slowly started to be himself again, he couldn’t stop the dread crawling inside him when he watched his father’s eyes. There was still something empty inside him.

But today would be different. He could feel it. He just didn’t know what exactly. That was one of the things he didn’t like about his inner voice. It never told him was exactly would happen, just that it would and that it would be something good. As if that would help him in any way. Couldn’t this voice be a bit more concrete? Obviously not.

Tsuna was at home and preparing supper, when he heard the door open. The brunet grinned and ran to the entrance. “Welcome back!” He greeted his Japanese father and was greeted in return.

The brunet was almost done, when suddenly the bell rang. Confused he put away the knife and washed his hands before he walked to the door. He hesitated opening, but his inner voice encouraged him and told him that he would like it. So he just sighed and opened the door.

And his mouth dropped open.

There, outside the door stood his Papochka! Tsuna’s eyes grew large and he wasn’t able to say anything. His Russian father just smiled insecurely, taking a breath in and slowly exhaled out.

“Hi Tsuna,” He greeted his son softly, “Can I come inside?”

Tsuna, still in his stupor, stepped back and let him in. Victor looked around, a nostalgic smile on his lips. “You haven’t redecorated. It still looks like always.” He said and Tsuna nodded.

“Yeah, we haven’t. It just … never came up.” The brunet answered, still staring at his father in disbelief. Finally he had gathered himself and smiled softly. “It’s nice seeing you again.” He whispered and finally hugged him.

Victor seemed surprised, but soon he returned the hug fiercely. “I missed you,” He whispered and Tsuna smiled.

“I missed you, too. I was scared that you wouldn’t come because it’s been so long.”

“I’m sorry,” Victor apologized, “I was a coward. I was afraid of facing you again and seeing Yuuri and then realizing that he moved on. So I put the date back. And again, and then again. Until Yakov screamed at me to stop moping. And Lilia just pressed the ticket in my hand and ordered me to go.”

Tsuna grinned and breathed in the calming scent of his father. “It’s okay. You’re finally here. That’s all what counts.”

They stood like that for a little longer, until the brunet heard the voice of his other father.

“Tsuna? Who was at the door?”

The boy could feel how his Japanese father came to the entrance where they were still hugging and he could feel how his Papochka tensed and how his Papa seemed to froze. Finally he stepped back and stared between his parents.

Yuuri stared at Victor with an open mouth and wonder, while Victor looked at Yuuri insecurely and scared, but with so much longing and need.

Finally Tsuna stepped back. “I’ll be in the kitchen. Supper’s almost done.” He said and escaped.

When he was alone, he prepared the food, one ear open to any kind of talk, but they were both silent. Except greeting and small talk, which was so awkward, it was cringeworthy, they didn’t say much to each other. Tsuna sighed. Finally he called his parents to supper and just hoped it wouldn’t be as embarrassing.

Of course it was. They barely talked to each other and the one who held the conversation was Tsuna. He talked to both of them, trying to not let anyone feel left out, while both threw each other hurt and longing glances. If these two continued like that, he would scream! What was wrong with them?

Tsuna didn’t remember eating supper would be so exhausting. And he was more than happy when he finally was done and did the dishes. After preparing some tea and biscuits, he escaped upstairs, claiming that he was tired and had homework. In reality he hid again on his already well-known spot upstairs where he could listen and was still hidden from view. And thus he waited.

 

“You look good,” Victor finally spoke after another few moments of silence. Yuuri smiled.

“You too.” He answered and the two engaged in very awkward conversation on skating.

Finally Victor sighed and looked Yuuri in the eyes. “I don’t want a divorce,” He said and Yuuri stared at him.

“What do you mean?” He asked and Victor came closer, grabbing his hands and kissing his ring finger. Only now did Yuuri realized, that the Russian wore his wedding ring again.

“Victor, the ring …”

“I love you.”

Yuuri stared. “W-Why? Why now?” Tears gathered in his eyes and Victor came closer, wiping them away from his face.

“I could never forget you,” He answered. “All these months were unbearable. They were torture without you. Without you and Tsuna. I missed you two so much and I realized that I can’t live without you anymore.”

The silver haired stroked his face and kissed a stray tear away. Yuuri let him, too weak to push him away.

“It was the first New Year without you two and I knew that I couldn’t bear another one. Please, I need you. The thought of you moving on, the pure idea of you in someone else’s arms drove me insane. I can’t be without you. Please, give us another chance! I need you so much.” Victor pleaded, staring in his beloved eyes.

Yuuri cried. It was too much. All these months he waited, hoped, gave up. Thinking that he didn’t have a chance. That it was too late for both of them. But all this time he never stopped loving him. He had missed him so much. And he knew that he would have never been able to love someone as much as he loved Victor. And he wanted nothing more for them to be together again.

But he was afraid.

“I … I missed you, too,” He finally said, staring at his husbands eyes. And what he saw almost made him give in. Love, devotion, longing, desperation. Everything he also felt. He knew that they both loved each other. That they both still wanted each other. But he was scared. “But I don’t know if we can make it work. I don’t want it to continue like before. I don’t think I can do it again. I love you so much, but I don’t know if I can survive if it ended like before.”

Victor nodded in understanding and drew him closer, enveloping him in a hug, burying his nose in his beloved’s hair, breathing in the familiar scent. He missed it so much. The intoxicating and calming smell of his husband. How terrible lonely those months were and how much he longed to touch him.

“I know,” He whispered, kissing his forehead, hugging him closer. Yuuri grabbed his shirt, sobbing quietly. “I’m afraid, too. I’m afraid that we start to argue again. I’m afraid that we start to drift apart again. That we start saying things again we don’t mean. But Yuuri,” Another kiss to the forehead, “I love you so much. I know that all these are possibilities, but I can’t give you up. Please, give us another chance. Let us try. I beg of you. I can’t live without you anymore.”

Victor cradled Yuuri’s face and looked deep into his eyes, coming closer. Yuuri started to cry and Victor embraced him, which made him cry even harder. Victor pushed him back and looked at his face. Yuuri's eyes were glazed over, his face glistening with tears. Victor kissed him and Yuuri immediately pushed him away but Victor pulled at him, holding him tightly around his hips. He buried his head into his neck and he could feel his mouth on him.

"No." Yuuri said.

They collapsed onto the couch and Victor raised himself up on his elbows.

"Tell me to stop." He said. Yuuri's mouth opened but no voice came out.

"Tell me to stop right now." He repeated. Yuuri blinked.

"I don't know..." He said, "I don't want you to stop."

Victor took off his glasses and kissed him. And it felt warm, it felt like coming home. He felt his tongue sliding over his and he could feel himself giving up.

Victor's hand pulled at his pants and briefs and he could feel his bare skin rubbing against Victor's clothes. Victor started to take off his clothes as Yuuri unbuttoned his shirt and took himself out of it.

 

Yuuri breathed hard with Victor, trying to catch his breath. Victor had his mouth to his neck, he was still inside him. They stayed like that for a while until it began to get uncomfortable. And even when Victor pulled himself out it felt like something was still there.

And they lay side by side.

“I missed you so much,” Victor whispered, pressing soft kisses everywhere he could reach, tangling their fingers together.

“I know. I missed you too.” Yuuri whispered back, pressing his lips onto Victor’s and engaging them in another slow dance. When they separated, Yuuri continued: “I wanted to be perfect for you. Because then I thought I was worth fighting for. But then we broke apart and I was so scared. But I didn’t know how to mend things and I started saying things I didn’t want to and then it continued.” He cuddled himself closer to the Russian, burying his face in his chest. “I’m so afraid.”

Victor swallowed. "I love you.” He said, “And you were leaving me. And I just panicked. I don't want you to leave me.” Desperation laced his voice, "Tell me what to do... Tell me what to do so you won't leave me..."

Yuuri reached over and kissed him.

 

Tsuna woke up the next morning, yawning and stretching himself. He stood up and left his room, wanting to prepare breakfast, when he realized that there was a trail of clothes on the floor. He raised an eyebrow and finally sighed.

Yesterday he escaped as soon he realized, what his parents were starting to do, but he hadn’t been worried. He knew that they would get together again, so he didn’t want to hear what they were doing. When he entered his room, he put his ear plugs in, so he couldn’t hear anything. As it seemed, it had been a wise decision, for he could see that his parents hadn’t stopped at one time.

The brunet contemplated picking them up and throwing them into the laundry, but then decided against it. No, he wouldn’t touch those things. Who knows what they did yesterday.

So he just entered the kitchen and started with breakfast. If his memory didn’t betray him, then both should be awake soon. And he was right. Not twenty minutes later they both stumbled down, holding hands and yawning.

Tsuna raised an eyebrow and waited for them to speak. The two parents stared at each other and then at their son, before they started smiling.

“Tsuna,” His Papochka started, putting an arm around his Papa and drawing him closer. They both exchanged loving smiles. “We decided that we wanted to start over and try again.”

“We realized that we still love each other and that we still want to be together. That’s why we won’t file for a divorce.” His Papa continued and smiled softly at his son.

Tsuna stared at both his parents, at the arm slung around his Papa and then he laughed. He felt so much lighter now.

“Finally!” He exclaimed, a bright grin spreading on his face. “It’s about time! Took you long enough!”

Tsuna laughed and his parents grinned, too. Finally Tsuna put his cooking utensils away and hugged them both.

“I missed you two,” He whispered, suppressing tears. They both smiled softly down at him, hugging him.

“We missed you, too,” They both whispered.

Tsuna could feel it. The warmth had returned. Everything was alright again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? =)  
> Some said they would like for Victor to grovel, but I don't think so. They both made mistakes, Victor was not the only one at fault. Sure, he was the one with the leech, but they were arguing even before he came into their lifes. He was just another point for them. So I just thought I would want them to finally end the suffering and be a couple again. =)  
> I hope you're not too angry. =)  
> By the way, why did the two have sex again? I wanted to avoid it, but they're both just so tuned to each other, that I somehow got the two fucking again. -.-  
> Typical. Not even together for a few hours and they're at it again. -.-  
> Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and are just happy that they are together again. =D  
> And Tsuna doesn't have to deal with their suffering anymore. =D  
> And I apologize in advance, because no chapter until wedneday or later. My big sister is going to visit me over the weekend and she'll stay over easter. =)  
> And I haven't seen her since ... Christmas ... I just realized that it's been quite a long time. So we're going to catch up and have a little bonding time, before I'll be thrown back into the pit that is university. =)  
> Hope you're not angry. =)  
> Until next time. =)  
> And remember, comments and kudos make me very happy. =)  
> Bye =) ^^


	17. In which they get a new Family Member

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. =D  
> I'm back. =)  
> Did you have a nice Easter? I had to spend Monday at the airport chasing down my parents. Airports are pretty big!  
> Anyway, I had a few nice days of rest and spening time with my sister. University started again but right now and for a good while it'll be fairly calm. I think the big exam time will start around the end of May, so I'll have a bit of time to concentrate more on my stories. =)  
> Here's the last chapter of this arc. =)  
> Hope you like it. =)

Finally it was off season. The last two months had been really busy. After his parents got back together, Victor couldn’t stay as much as he liked, for he still had all his things in Russia and he had to take care of papers and other things to allow him back to Japan. And also, it had been in the middle of the season. He still had students to coach and responsibility to take for them. But fortunately after Worlds it finally calmed down enough to allow him to take care of the rest and return to Japan.

Victor and Yuuri would be coaching as a team together again and they both couldn’t be happier. The media broke themselves over the news and the press practically laid siege to both their rinks in Russia and in Fukuoka just shortly after the two made it public what they intended to do and that they were back together.

Tsuna couldn’t care less about the media of course, but it was nice to see his family happy again. Even though the two were separated, he coul feel how the coldness vanished from his home and how everything was starting to go up again.

After the season was over and the family was reunited again, Tsuna convinced them, together with Minako-baa-chan that she would come over for two weeks and take care of him while the two would go onto vacation. Something like a second honeymoon, time to find themselves again and relieving their love.

After a bit of a discussion they finally agreed and soon Minako and Tsuna drove the two to the airport, sending them to Menorca for two weeks. The two asked over and over again if everything would be okay and in the end Tsuna just shoved them past the gate, pressing both a kiss to the cheek as goodbye and waving.

It had been a good decision. For when they came back, they were as close and just as much in love as in the beginning of their relationship, if not more so. Always kissing, always touching and very needy. Tsuna was thinking about wearing a bell around his neck just so they could hear him before he had to bleach his eyes because he walked in on them again.

Don’t misunderstand. He loved his parents and was so happy for them, but did they have to act like teenagers in the middle of puberty? There were children present!

Anyway, if one didn’t count the continued terror they bestowed onto him, he couldn’t complain. He had his parents back and everything was starting to look quite good.

 

Tsuna was walking home from school, when his inner voice led him to a back ally. The brunet didn’t know what to make of it, so he just decided to follow his inner voice. Who knew, it could be something really good.

When he entered the alley, he looked around in confusion, not knowing what exactly was happening. Then he heard a small yipping. Curious, he followed the noise to the source .

And Tsuna stared. Right in front of him was a small grey(?) puppy, looking up at him with desperate eyes, skinny and dirty. It whimpered and tried to shuffle back, making himself as small as possible. Tsuna could see how he was hurt, probably physically and mentally. He looked so scared.

His heart went out to him. The small dog was a poodle, and from the size he couldn’t be more than a few months old, a small puppy. And Tsuna always had a soft spot for poodles, for they reminded him of his old companion Maccachin.

Tsuna held his hand out, encouraging him silently to sniff him, smiling softly and trying to seem as friendly as possible. Finally the dog came closer, sniffing his fingers and then licking them carefully. The brunet smiled and slowly and carefully stroked his soft, but dirty fur. The dog snuggled up to him, but winced when he put weight to one leg and Tsuna frowned. As it seemed, this dog was hurt. And what kind of person would he be and just leave him like that?

So he slowly and carefully picked him up and cradled him close to his chest, murmuring soft words into his ear and stroking him. The poodle licked his face and Tsuna had to smile. Such a sweet dog.

Tsuna arrived at home, greeting his parents. Victor and Yuuri both smiled when they saw him, but as soon as they saw the small puppy in his arms, they frowned.

“Tsuna? What’s that?” His Papochka asked and Tsuna rolled his eyes.

“It’s a dog. A poodle actually. Obviously very young and a puppy.” He answered and Victor rose his eyebrow.

“Yes, we see that,” His Papa said, “What we want to know is, what are you doing with it? Why is it with you?”

Tsuna shrugged. “I found him on my way home. I don’t know if he’s abandoned or not, but he is hurt and hungry and I just couldn’t leave him like that.”

His parents looked at each other, sighed but then smiled.

“Okay, let us take a look at him,” His Papochka said and Tsuna came closer. The dog sniffed curiously around and soon licked the fingers of his parents enthusiastically.

“Such a good boy. Are you a sweet boy? Yes you are. Yes you are.” His Papochka cooed, holding the puppy in his arms and letting him lick his face.

Tsuna smiled, then grew serious. “I think he broke his leg or something.” At the confused gaze from his parents, he explained: “He whimpered as he tried to stand on it. So I think he did something to it.”

The two frowned, then looked at each other. “I think we should bring him to the vet.” Yuuri said and looked at the dog in concern. Tsuna nodded.

Soon after they sat at the vet, waiting patiently while all three took turns in petting him. The puppy seemed to really like the attention.

Finally the vet took a look at the dog and splinted it carefully. “A few days of rest and he will be alright,” She said, then frowned, “It isn’t your dog, right?” All three shook their heads.

Tsuna said: “I found him on my way home from school. He looked so pitiful and thin that I decided to take him home. Could it be that he already has an owner?”

The vet nodded. “The tag is not really clear, but there is one. Because of the dirt you couldn’t see it. But there’s a number and a name attached to it.”

Yuuri stepped forward and looked at it, frowning. “His name is Ronda? Isn’t that a female name? I thought he was male.”

The vet giggled. “Actually yes, he is. But maybe he was mistaken.” The three men just sighed.

Finally Victor typed the number in and called the owner. After a short while the owner said she would come. It didn’t take long and around twenty minutes later a robust elder woman, who definitely didn’t have a sense for fashion, stormed inside and glared at all people in attendance. Tsuna however realized how the poor dog cowered as he saw her.

“Ronda! There you are!” She called with a high pitched voice, which hurt all people’s ears, and stared at her dog angrily. “Why did you run away? I just wanted to dress you up like all cute dogs should.”

Tsuna frowned. As it seemed, the dog really didn’t want to. “Excuse me,” He asked and she turned to him, glaring. Tsuna didn’t even flinch.

“What do you want? I don’t have all the time in the world.” She yelled and seemed to look down on him.

Victor and Yuuri both frowned and subtly shove their son behind them. “Our son found him,” Victor finally answered and drew the attention to himself.

The woman stared at him and seemed to blush when she came face to face with Victor, but frowned when she realized what he just said. “Your son?”

“Yes,” Victor answered, narrowing his eyes at her. “He found him abandoned and hurt, brought him home and we all decided to bring him here to get him treated. Is there a problem with that?”

The woman gaped a moment at them, letting her gaze wander from one to another. “You’re a family?” She asked again, clear disbelief in her voice.

“Yes,” Yuuri answered, frowning. “That is my husband and the boy finding your dog is my son. Is there a problem?”

Suddenly the woman sneered. “No, of course not,” She spat out and turned away, glaring at her dog. “Ronda. You’re all dirty! Now we have to clean you and perfume you and then we can put you into cute dresses again. Really, why did you run away?”

Tsuna narrowed his eyes. This woman was completely crazy. “I really don’t want to interrupt you talking about your future plans, but,” The woman turned around, glaring at him again, “You do realize that Ronda is a male dog, right?”

The woman stared at him. “No, she is not! I explicitly ordered a female dog!”

And now Tsuna had to do his best to not break out laughing. “Excuse me,” He pressed out, “But I think everyone can tell you that this puppy here is a male poodle. If you still don’t believe me, there’s a vet standing right behind you. How about asking her?”

The woman turned around furiously, but before she could open her mouth, the vet shrugged her shoulders. “He’s male.” She just said and the woman gaped. Then it seemed like there was a vein pulsing on her forehead.

“They told me he was a female!” She screeched and Tsuna winced. After another minute of her making competition to every opera singer and almost destroying the glass around her, she spat out: “If he isn’t a female, then I don’t need him! Put him into an animal shelter! I don’t want him!” And sweeping out.

Tsuna and his parents just stared at her.

“Did she just … abandon her dog because he had the wrong gender?” Yuuri asked in clear disbelief. His parents were just as shocked as he was, if their gaping was any indication.

Tsuna was finally brought out of his stupor when he heard the poor dog whimpering. So he turned around and cradled the poor dog in his arms, stroking him and murmuring comforting words inside his ear.

Finally his parents seemed to break out of the shock and stared with pity at the dog. The vet stared at the family, clearly waiting.

Finally Tsuna turned around, putting on his best puppy dog look. He smiled sweetly. “Papa? Papochka? Can we keep him?”

His parents stared at him and then at the small dog, both with the cutest puppy eyes in their faces. They looked at each other and sighed.

“Fine.” Victor said. “We can keep him.”

Tsuna grinned. “Yes!”

The vet laughed and offered to check him over.

 

In the end they adopted the dog, took care of all the papers and drove to the pet shop, buying all things needed like dog food and a new leash.

As it turned out, the dog wasn’t grey. He had just been so dirty that they mistook the colour. In reality he was brown. A shade darker than Maccachin, but lighter than Viccan, his Papa’s first dog. Ronda healed fast and integrated himself into their lives without problems.

Soon Tsuna had a companion for his morning jog and finally someone to cuddle again in his bed. His parents loved his just as much and spoiled him when they could. He soon learned the perfect eyes to beg for more treats and if it wasn’t for Tsuna, the dog would probably roll again. The broke leg healed fast and soon he could walk normally.

Ronda liked being in the kitchen, especially since he realized that Tsuna cooked there. Unfortunately the brunet was way stricter in giving out treats and he was more resistant to his puppy eyes. And suddenly he was glad that he was the one cooking in this household. Because if not, they would probably starve because his parents would feed all the food to the dog even before it was done.

Tsuna also banned his parents from the treat cupboard, knowing that they would feed him if he wouldn’t look and soon enough Ronda was always begging while they all ate together. If it weren’t for Tsuna’s reproaching eyes, his fathers would probably feed their whole meal to him.

But all in all it was nice having a dog in the house again. Ronda could never replace Maccachin, but that was okay. They didn’t want him to be replaced. Maccachin was unique in their hearts, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t make new memories with a new family member.

Tsuna liked having a dog in the family again, for he seemed to make the family complete. He always felt there was something missing since they all came back together again and now he realized that he had missed the barking and running from a dog.

This family just wasn’t complete without a dog, regardless of what else happened.

And also, he could use Ronda as a shield if his parents started to get too lovey dovey again.

As much as he loved having his parents back together, they were just so clingy! As if they were two magnets who couldn’t be separated from each other for too long. Seriously, they were always kissing and touching. And since they got back together, their libido seemed to increase. Tsuna was so glad that someone had invented earplugs. Without them, he would have probably destroyed half the house already.

And with Ronda in the house, he could always give the excuse that they needed to go for a walk again and escape the house if his parents wouldn’t stop.

Tsuna liked the atmosphere again. It was warm and beautiful, his parents loved each other more than ever and he just knew that nothing could separate them again. He had brought them back together and now they even had a new family member. Everything was starting to look bright again.

Tsuna threw the ball and waited for Ronda to bring it back, smiling softly. He saw his classmate Yamamoto, probably on a run, watching him but avoiding his gaze as soon as he saw him and Tsuna just waved shyly, before he turned around again, grinning when Ronda brought him back the ball, panting happily.

While Tsuna stroked his head, he thought about how he didn’t care what others thought of him. They could say what they wanted. But now that he had his family back, he couldn’t care less what they thought of him. His family was all he needed.

Tsuna threw the ball again, watching as his new puppy Ronda ran after it happily, his ears flopping with the motion. 

Yeah, things are pretty good right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is how they got a new dog. Tsuna's hyper intution led him to a cute abandoned poodle and his big puppy eyes convinced his parents to keep him. =)  
> Next chapter a small interlude and after that the last arc before we finally arrive at the Reborn crossover part. =D  
> Honestly, I'm really looking forward to writing the crossover part. This will be funny. >D  
> The next chapter will probably come out around Sunday or Monday. I'll try to make it Sunday, but I have a visitor, so I don't know if I'll make it.  
> Until next time. =)  
> And remember, comments and kudos make me very happy. =)  
> Bye =)


	18. Bonus: In which Tsunayoshi is done with their Shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. =D  
> So who wanted another bonus chapter? =)  
> It's been a long time, I know, and I originally wanted to upload it earlier. But somehow the other chapters came first and then I forgot. But I thought after all this angst you deserve something ... nicer. =)  
> To be honest, I tried to be funny, but somehow this didn't work out and there isn't much hunour in it. -.-  
> Sorry. -.-  
> I hope you still like it. =)  
> Have fun. =)
> 
> Oh, by the way, THANKS AGAIN my wonderful beta WarriorNun for being so fast with proofreading. =D  
> And CONGRATULATIONS ON YOUR MARRIAGE!!!!!! I'm so happy for you and I wish you so much joy and I hope you're enjoying your honeymoon and your life as newlyweds. =D  
> To the others, check out her story [’Among the Asphodels’](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9603509/chapters/21696029). =D  
> It's a great story about Greek Mythology and I love it. =D

Sometimes Tsunayoshi just wants to scream. Why? Why was his life like that? What did he do to deserve it? Don’t get him wrong, he loves his friends and would do literally anything to help them, but why? Why did helping mean ‘getting involved into the _fucking_ mafia and having to listen to everyone telling him what a good boss he would make’.

No. Just _no_! He didn’t want to be a Mafioso, he didn’t want to be involved into the fight for the throne and he didn’t want to become the boss of the most powerful mafia family in the world.

So why was he still considered a candidate? He already _said_ no. He had two biological siblings who could do the job! They were arrogant and sinister enough. He didn’t want to have anything to do with the underworld! He wanted to be a Figure Skater! He wanted to win the Juniour Grand Prix series this year and he wanted to one day be an Olympic gold medallist. And he couldn’t do that while leading a mafia family. Especially considering what dangers would await his family if he would join.

Tsuna sighed and stared mournfully at his ring on his finger, Natsu sending soft purrs through their flame bond. The brunet sat in the middle of class, staring out of the window, looking mournfully at the exit. Just a few hours more and he could go back onto the ice. He smiled a little as he remembered his success in the triple salchow yesterday. He had always had problems with this particular jump and had been ecstatic when he had landed it five times in a row.

The brunet was thinking about trying to raise his hands while doing a double, when he was teared out of his thoughts by a very loud screeching sensei. Nezu-sensei stared down at him in anger and Tsuna just sighed. Here we go again.

“And that’s why you will end up as a failure! You never listen and because of that your test scores are so low. Tests are important. If you can’t score high in tests, you will-“

At this point Tsuna just started to ignore him. It was always the same talk after all. Tests were everything, they should look up to him because he had been to an elite university, blah blah blah. As far as he knew, he didn’t need science to be a figure skater. Hell, his Papochka hadn’t been in school most of the time and had been just enrolled there in name.

But Tsuna knew that he should just shut up and let him rant. It was the same thing every time after all.

The brunet could hear Gokudera “tche”-ing at their teacher and Yamamoto giggling a few places away. And Enma-kun seemed to be half asleep. Tsuna smiled. Even though his friends’ antics drove him insane sometimes and he would have liked to avoid all those fights, he wouldn’t want his friends any other way. Finally the lesson was over and it was lunch break. Like always he was joined by Gokudera and Yamamoto on his way to the roof. Enma decided to join today as well.

When they sat down and ate, they passed the time in mindless chatter. Gokudera badmouthed Nezu-sensei and Yamamoto only laughed.

“That stupid Nezu! Talking like that to Tsuna-sama! He should be punished!” He exclaimed, looking really determined and holding out a few dynamite sticks.

“Haha. Now now, Gokudera. You really don’t have to go this far.” Yamamoto tried to calm him down, but the silver haired boy wouldn’t listen of course.

“No, he dared to insult Tsuna-sama like that, he has to pay for it.” Gokudera argued and Tsuna sighed but smiled.

“Gokudera-kun, it’s okay. It’s not like he knows any better and frankly, I don’t care. I mean,” He shrugged his shoulders, “I know already that he’s talking bullshit. Papochka didn’t win Gold so often by answering test questions.”

Yamamoto laughed. “Yeah, you’re right. School is important, but not everything.”

It was ironic how Yamamoto said that school was important even though he invested more time in baseball than education.

“Tsuna-sama is absolutely right! You don’t need to go to school at all!” Gokudera hurried to agree with him, smiling brightly.

“By the way, Tsuna-kun, are you really participating in the Junior Grand Prix this year?” Enma asked and Tsuna nodded.

“Yeah. Last year I lost to Enrico Fernandez from Spain. I messed up my triple axel and that costed me points. His performance had been flawless and his execution of the different elements were perfect. I had been confident because my performance score is always higher than my technical score and I thought it would have been enough.” Now Tsuna sighed, “But of course he throws out a quad toe and lands it perfectly, earning him more points. And I lost by such a small margin.”

Enma listened in interest. “So you didn’t have quads in your programs?” Tsuna shook his head. “Why don’t you add them to your repertoire? I think you could do it.”

The brunet pouted. “I would love to, but the last time I attempted a quad in training, Papochka got so angry at me.”

“Really? Why? Shouldn’t he be glad that you would want to add them?” Yamamoto asked in confusion.

Tsuna answered: “Normally yes, but quads put a heavy strain to your body and he doesn’t want me to do it until I’m older.” He rolled his eyes. “He said no more quads until senior division.”

Gokudera seemed torn. “W-well, he seemed to have good reasons, so maybe you should listen to him?”

Tsuna smiled. He knew that of course, but it was still a bit frustrating to know that he wasn’t allowed. Gokudera wanted him to win, but on the other hand he didn’t want him to be injured, so he didn’t know which side to support. So the brunet just changed the topic.

“KATSUKI!!!”

Tsuna winced at the tone and turned, like all others, to the door. Sasagawa Ryohei, upperclassman and his Sun-Guardian, spotted him and came closer.

“There you are! I’ve been extremely searching for you all day! You have to extremely join the boxing club! We have an extreme competition soon and you would make a fantastic member! Oh, and Yamamoto, you should extremely join, too!” He yelled and stared at him with determination.

Tsuna sighed. Here we go again. “Onii-san! I told you already that it’s impossible. I have to prepare for the Grand Prix and I have ballet lessons and skating. Papochka said he would have my program done by the end of next week and I really can’t afford to slack off now. And Yamamoto has baseball.”

“But you would make extreme members! You are both really extreme and I want you in my team.”

Tsuna sometimes asked himself how it could be that his voice was so loud. His voice would be gone if he would always speak as loud as him.

“What is this noise? Are you all crowding again?”

A shudder ran down Tsuna’s spine and he turned around slowly. Oh no. The leader of the disciplinary committee of their school stood there, tonfa in hand, eyes cold as steel. A yellow bird sat atop of his head, chirping “Hibari, Hibari.” Over and over again.

“HIIEEE! No! We are not!” Tsuna hurried up to say. He really didn’t want to be beaten up by him. He wasn’t that stupid. And he needed his bones unharmed for training. Aunt Lilia would literally kill him if he would land in the hospital. And his aunt could be one scary woman.

By the way, how did _the_ Hibari Kyoya actually become his cloud guardian? Of all people he was one of the last he would have thought would be persuaded to do it. But hey, what did he know what went inside all his ‘friends’ heads.

“Then don’t make so much noise. You’re breaking school rules. And if you do, I’ll have to punish you.” His tonfa glinted dangerously in the light and Tsuna gulped.

“N-no no! We’ll behave,” He pressed out, relieved when Hibari just threw them a sharp glance and went his way.

“Tche,” Gokudera grumbled, “Who does he think he is? Threatening Tsuna-sama like that.”

Tsuna just smiled sheepishly. “It’s okay. He just does what he thinks is right. And look, nothing happened after all.”

The rest of the lunch was spent in comfortable chatter, switching from one topic to another.

“By the way,” Tsuna suddenly remembered, turning to Gokudera with a warm smile, “Thank you again for the music. We all love your version of [’Name of Life’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rzXALkjsyoM). It’s beautiful. Really, thank you so much for providing me with my Free Program music.”

Gokudera looked abashed, but then a bright smile spread on his face. His eyes became soft and he looked really happy. It was a look he not often wore, but which fit him wonderfully.

“Really? I mean, it is an honour that you would decide to use the song I played.”

The silver haired looked so happy at hearing it and Tsuna couldn’t help but join. It was nice to know that he helped him getting over his trauma of the piano and that he was able to bring back the joy of music back to him.

 

Finally school was over and they could go home. Gokudera, Yamamoto and Enma were invited for supper and they happily agreed. Sasagawa Ryohei had training, so he couldn’t come and Hibari … did Tsuna look like he was suicidal?

But first, training. They all followed him to the rink and watched as Tsuna trained. Gokudera was as always in awe at what he could do and they all cheered when they watched Tsuna landing jump after jump.

When they walked home, they chattered about baseball and how Yamamoto thought their school would place. Finally they arrived at the Katsuki-Nikiforov house.

They entered, a loud “I’m back!” from Tsuna and three “Sorry for the intrusion!” from his friends. No answer. The brunet groaned.

“Stay here and cover your ears.” He said, stepping out of his shoes and entering the living room. And, who would have thought, his parents were again making out. They both lost their shirts already and he could see how his Papa’s trousers were open. At least they still had them on.

“AHEM!”

His parents sprang apart, staring in confusion around, before they laid eyes on their son. The brunet just rolled his eyes.

“Could you please put your clothes back on? My friends are waiting.” He said, folding his arms in annoyance.

His Papochka laughed and grabbed his shirt lying on the floor. Tsuna just groaned again and turned around, going back to his friends.

“Haha … were they … occupied?” Yamamoto asked awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.

“I hope we … didn’t come at an inconvenient time.” Gokudera mumbled. And Enma? He was just beet red and Tsuna started to get problems by separating where his hair started.

“Oh, don’t worry about them. They weren’t that far gone.” He said nonchalantly, as if he didn’t just walk in on his parents. Again. It seemed it was a daily occurrence.

Tsuna clearly remembered the first times his friends came over and they all walked in on them because Tsuna didn’t check first because he had been so happy to have friends over. This had been sooo awkward. But hey, no one of his friends were disgusted at realizing that he indeed had two fathers.

The brunet sighed. “Can we come inside?” He asked loudly and then his parents stepped out onto the hallway. His Papa Yuuri blushed in embarrassment while his Papochka Victor only laughed.

“Sorry. We forgot the time,” He apologized and Tsuna just rolled his eyes.

“As if I didn’t know it.” He sighed.

His Papochka laughed again. “Hi boys. How was school?” He asked, trying to steer the conversation to a different topic and easing the awkwardness in the air.

Yamamoto laughed sheepishly and answered: “School was okay. Nezu-sensei had problems again with us but that is daily occurrence.” They all laughed and Tsuna invited them to his room.

As soon as the door was opened, Tsuna was again assaulted by a very happy poodle, barking and giving many puppy kisses to his owner. The brunet laughed and scratched him behind his ears. The dog wagged its tail happily at the attention.

They put their bags away and Tsuna walked into the kitchen, starting to prepare for supper, all the while talking to his friends and family.

Supper was now a lot livelier with so many at the table and they made small talk over food.

“I really can’t understand what’s going through the head of this Nezu-sensei,” Yuuri said between two bites, frowning. “I mean, I can understand that tests are important, but he really shouldn’t focus so much on them.”

Victor laughed. “I think he thinks that his subject is the most important of all. He doesn’t seem to care for the rest and puts himself first.”

Yuuri sighed again. “I still can’t understand how he became to be a teacher. I’m pretty sure that he didn’t pass one psychological test.”

Tsuna shrugged. “Frankly, I don’t care. He has always hated me, since year one.”

“You’re right,” Enma said, “Since I came into the class he has always picked on you. It’s as if you’re his favourite victim.”

Gokudera laughed. “But of course Tsuna-sama is better than that. Remember how his jaw dropped and how furious he looked when you completed the calculation without problems last week?”

Yamamoto grinned. “Yeah. His face was really funny.”

Tsuna smiled. “Yeah, but that was all thanks to Reborn’s lessons. Without him I still wouldn’t be able to understand them.”

“By the way, where is he? I thought he lived with you.” Enma asked, looking around in confusion.

“Oh,” Victor chirmed in, “He said he was needed in Italy for a Job. Although he hasn’t said more about it.”

Yuuri frowned. “He’s been away for two weeks now. I hope everything is alright.”

Tsuna sweatdropped. He hadn’t told his parents about the mafia and that this ‘job’ was probably something dangerous and illegal.

“I’m sure he is.” Tsuna pressed out, forcing himself to smile and hurried to change the topic.

After supper and two hours of studying together, the three said their goodbyes and he was alone with his parents. Soon they sat on the couch, Tsuna cuddling Ronda and Victor and Yuuri cuddling each other.

 

When he laid in bed that night, Tsuna sighed. How was he supposed to tell his parents that he had been involved with the mafia multiple times already and that the throne to the Vongola family had been offered to him multiple times? And how should he explain to them what he had been through?

Tsuna always felt terrible when he had to lie to them, playing his wounds down as clumsiness or accidents on the ice. He knew they were worried, but he just couldn’t tell them the true. Not now.

The brunet sighed. But at least it seemed to have finally calmed down. After their last encounter with a not so nice mafia family Reborn had _promised_ him that he would keep away the fighting as good as possible. After all they had been through, it was about time.

Tsuna turned around and remembered how, after they broke the arcobaleno curse, they were all still stationed in the hospital of Namimori. And how scary it was having them all watch him skate and train. He remembered how he had barely been able to land a jump because Xanxus had been glaring holes into his head, not letting him out of sight or how Squalo almost destroyed the whole rink because Xanxus forced him onto the ice and he fell down over and over again. … That had been such a strange day. All his friends, allies and enemies on the ice, trying to kill each other while falling flat onto their faces every few seconds. Even Byakuran had started to get pretty pissed. And with so many rivals in one place, he had been surprised that the rink didn’t explode. (And glad that his parents were at work in Fukuoka, far far away from this utter mayhem that was his life.) But there had been a lot of damage and he wondered how much hush money passed hands as to buy the silence of everyone who might have seen them.

But the boy was just so glad that it seemed like he would get a breather for a while. No enemy familglia trying to kill him, no other candidates trying to get rid of him, just him and a more or less normal routine of school, training and dancing. And no Reborn in sight with his crazy antics.

 

Three days later, it was weekend and he was currently preparing lunch, when the doorbell rang. Curious he opened the door and froze.

In front of him stood a man at the beginning of twenty. A soft but sheepish smile on his face. Blonde, gravity defying hair just like him, sky blue eyes and a friendly aura. He was about a head bigger than him, lean but muscular. On his shoulder sat a baby with a yellow plastic pacifier, a fedora with a green chameleon and a suit with curly hair.

The adult in front of him was no one else than Giotto di Vongola. Founder of Vongola and his ancestor. Who should have been dead for several centuries now!

“Ciaossu!” Reborn greeted. “The ten year bazooka went crazy and brought the first generation to our time. Because he’s your ancestor, you’ll be taking care of him.”

The blonde smiled. “Hello. I know these are strange circumstances, but it’s very nice to meet you. Reborn had told me a lot about you. I’m Giotto di Vongola and I’m looking forward to learning more about you.”

Tsuna gaped at the man, still in confusion.

“Oh HELL NO!” He shouted and slammed the door into Giotto’s face. Angrily he turned around and stomped back into the kitchen. “I’m so DONE and I’m NOT doing this!”

What the hell? Reborn had _promised_ him peace and normalcy. He had enough to do as it was! His programs were almost done and he had to train for them! He had school and a social life! He had his family! Dealing with his dead ancestor from centuries ago who should be _dead_ was not considered peace and not normalcy. What were they even doing here? And why him? He didn’t want anything to do with the mafia and he knew that Nono was in Italy. So why were they here in Japan? He didn’t want to deal with them.

Tsuna fumed. He was so _done_ with this shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said, it wasn't even that funny. -.-  
> Somehow in my head it's always better than in reality. -.-  
> Why? -.-  
> So this chapter plays far in the future after the Arcobaleno Representative Arc where Tsuna and co freed the Arcobalenos from their curse and where Tsuna already knows of everything. =)  
> I hope you liked this chapter even though it wasn't that funny and I hope I see you all next time. =)  
> And remember, comments and kudos make me very happy. =)  
> Bye =) ^^


	19. In which Yurio gets scared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi?  
> Okay, I'm really sorry for not uploading in so long. For those who read my other fanfictions know how stressfull those last few weeks were for me. My life was really messed up and still is. My family's been at war with each other and we're currently more or less in a stalemate and the grandmother on my mother's side said a few things which are unforgivable and really hurt. And I don't really know if we could ever forgive her for it. So I was really done for in the last weeks and emotionally really not capable to write. It's better right now, but I'm still not over it and I think it won't take long until the fighting resumes. 
> 
> This chapter is one I personally don't really like because it's short and not really interesting at all. It's more like an introduction for the next arc and thus not really interesting. But I haven't uploaded in so long and I really don't want to keep you waiting any longer. I hope you're not angry with me. =)

Yuri Plisetsky was getting older. One couldn’t deny that. He was turning 26 soon and he was slowly losing rank. And it scared him. He would forever deny it, but he realized that he couldn’t be on top for much longer. The so called Russian tiger was afraid, because he didn’t know what he should do. He wasn’t able to beat Victor and get those five gold medals like he always wanted, he only got one Olympic gold and he didn’t have as many titles. And he didn’t know if he would be able to in his condition.

The Russian had just ended Worlds with bronze and he was so frustrated with himself. He could feel how his bones were starting to ache, how his body was starting to crumble and he knew that he wouldn’t be able to skate for much longer. But what should he do? For all his life there was always skating. He didn’t know anything else. He wasn’t good with people and he didn’t have any possibilities open.

So he forced himself to continue. One more season, one more season! He just needed one more season! That was what he told himself over and over again. But he didn’t know if he would even make it through the Final. He needed help, he knew that. But who could he ask? Yakov wouldn’t do much longer and his body had developed too far as he could play the ballerina card any longer.

In his desperation he called Victor and Yuuri, asked them if they could be his coach for the season. And they agreed. He would move in with them for one year and they would work together on new programs.

A few weeks later he landed in Japan, waiting for Victor and Yuuri to pick him up. When they saw him, they beamed. It has been a while since he saw them outside the rink or tournament. Tsuna was turning eleven this year and he would make his debut in the novice class. Already Yuri felt old.

The skater hadn’t been in their house for a long while and was kind of glad to see that not much had changed. The house was still the same and he was soon lead to the guest room, where he started to make himself comfortable.

Not soon after the house door opened and a loud “I’m back!” was heard from the entrance. Yuri walked down and saw Victor and Yuuri greet their son and were greeted in return. As soon as the brunet saw him, he beamed, walking fast to him and hugging him.

“Yurio-Nii-san! It’s been so long!” He greeted happily and the Russian couldn’t help but smile at the boy, ruffling his still ridiculous fluffy hair.

“Yeah. But you’re still a twerp. Haven’t grown much, have you?” He spoke with fondness in his voice, to which Tsuna just rolled his eyes.

Soon the brunet was cooking and humming and not shortly after the family sat down, eating supper while talking about the day. They switched between Russian and English, for Yurio’s sake, since he didn’t speak any Japanese. But in this household it wasn’t much of a problem.

The first days were spent with catching up and recovering from jetleg and Yurio soon got used to the life of the house. In the morning Tsuna went with Ronda for a morning jog, then he would make breakfast and prepare some bentos for all and then he would go to school. When he came back, they would all eat supper and the evenings were often spend on the couch talking. It was a domestic life full of love and peace. Something he never really had. But the family had him soon integrated and he found himself part of their routine. It was actually nice for once.

 

A few days later the training started. Victor and Yuuri were merciless and forced him to go beyond his limits. Jumps were repeated over and over again, step sequences were run through until he had the feeling he would puke if he would have to do them one more time and all the while they worked on his stamina. The training was brutal.

But Yurio knew the moment he agreed to their coaching that it would be hard. Those two had a reputation for producing winners, but for that they were forced to go through a very harsh training. Yurio wouldn’t want it any other way.

One day Tsuna came with them to train under his parents for his own programs. And Yuri couldn’t help but be scared. Sure, he liked the boy, he saw him as his little brother and loved him a lot, but the boy had a talent surpassing Victor. Surpassing him and even Yuuri. And Yurio was scared. Because right in front if his eyes he saw the future. He saw the future of Figure Skating and he would fade away. He could see how this boy would surpass his parents and make a name for himself and go beyond everything, while he realized that he would soon be a relict of the past, forgotten and alone. And he hated it.

Sure, Tsuna was small and meek and off the ice he was easily to ignore, easy to fade into the background. He was hard to find, hiding away without much confidence and preferred to be invisible whenever he was outside the house.

But when Tsuna would enter the ice, he would transform. He would become the most beautiful person, draw everyone’s gaze to him, enthralling everyone, pulling everyone’s gaze to him and prevented them from looking away. All the while he also had the ability for technique. He jumped triples and doubles, sometimes with raised arms, without effort, spinning shard and tight without stepping out once. A beauty crushing through the wall. It was as if he inherited both his parents’ strongest talents in skating and combined them. Victor’s technical talent and Yuuri’s presentation talent. Tsuna was so talented, it scared him. Because he didn’t have that. And he wanted it. Needed it even, if he wanted to still matter in this sport.

But he was losing. Yuri Plisetsky saw the future in a small boy, not even a teenager with big brown doe eyes and fluffy hair while he was starting to become nothing but a relict of the past. So he dealt with it the only way he knew of. Cruelty.

 

The weeks continued and the tension in the house was skyrocketing. Tsunayoshi acted like nothing was wrong, but Yurio knew that the boy had realized a lot. He had always been very sharp.

Yurio had started to be mean to the brunet, insulting him in offhand comments, trying to rile him up, bad mouthing him. And Victor and Yuuri had realized it. And more often than not they were about to yell and reprimand him, but every time they wanted to, Tsuna just had to put a hand on their arms, smiling slightly and shaking his head and they both backed down. Yurio didn’t understand why.

Normally children would let their parents defend them, right? They would feel as if they were the victims, relishing in the feeling of their bully being badmouthed. So why was Tsunayoshi looking at him as if he understood? As if he didn’t judge him for it but just accept him?

Yurio wanted to hate the child, but he couldn’t Tsunayoshi acted more like an adult than he ever was and it pissed him off. The brunet was intelligent and sharp and just acted like a damn saint with him. Why? He was cruel to the brunet, treated him like dirt, but the boy acted like nothing was wrong. It didn’t make sense!

But just because Tsuna accepted everything, didn’t mean Victor and Yuuri did. Their voices got colder with him, missing the warmth normally seeping through them, treating him more like a distant acquaintance than a family member.

And Yurio was angry. Angry at Tsuna, for being so understanding and nice, treating him like always and accepting him for how hen acted and because he had so much talent without even realizing, being so warm and expressive and calm, even though the house situation was everything else but perfect. Angry at Victor and Yuuri for not accepting him and treating him with coldness and distance, just like he deserved.

But most of all he was angry at himself. Angry that he wasn’t able to look past all this. That he couldn’t accept his expiry date was drawing closer with every day and angry at his own body for betraying him like that. For slowly giving up even though Yuri clung to his career with everything he could. He was angry at himself because he was scared. Scared of the future, of not knowing what could come after skating. And because of that he clung to the ice, even though it took and took and took and didn’t give him back anything.

Yuri acted like an asshole and he knew it! But he couldn’t stop. He couldn’t stop this anger inside himself and he hated himself for being soothed as soon as he saw the brunet smiling at him, as if the raging flame inside him was calmed. So he covered it up with cruel words aimed at the boy he long ago claimed as his little brother, the boy he swore to himself he would protect, would shield from everything bad. Protecting him, so his flame could shine brighter. Shielding him, so he could remain pure, shining beautifully at everything. He once wanted to protect this brilliant flame, but right now he seemed to do everything wrong and did his best to destroy it.

He broke every oath he made to himself and became the last thing he wanted to become. A raging storm trying to destroy the sky.

But the sky stood his ground. Yuri couldn’t deny it. The beautiful flame that was Katsuki-Nikiforov Tsunayoshi refused to dim and with every fight he seemed to shine brighter, warmer and calmer. He was beautiful and nothing seemed to be able to face him. He had a strong will and Yuri could see the determination, which refused to back down and only make him seem that much stronger.

Yuri didn’t know why, but he couldn’t help but compare Tsunayoshi to the endless sky overlooking the earth, shielding and protecting them. Warm orange flames around him, the all accepting sky.

And Yuri hated it. Hated wanting to be accepted and being engulfed by this warmth and not being able to resist the pull the boy had, as if inviting him to just come close and be safe. A promise for home and acceptance.

It was all Yuri ever wanted. A home and acceptance. And everything he would never have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said, this chapter was really short and not really good. It serves as a prelude and set the mood for the following ones and what it going to be the big problem here. =)  
> I hope you still somehow liked it and are not angry at me for taking so long. Again, I apologize.  
> As for next chapter, prepare for trouble, because next chapter shit's going down. =)  
> Until then. =)  
> And remember, comments and kudos make me very happy. =)  
> Bye =) ^^


	20. Explanation

Hey guys.

First of all, I’m really really sorry. I know you guys have hoped for a new chapter, but currently all my stories are on hold. You may have realized that I haven’t updated in very long and I really regret that.  
As to why, well, let’s say my life really hates me right now. I think it’s not fair to you, who are still waiting, to just leave you without an explanation, so I’ll try to explain my situation.

If you ignore my exam situation and my stress situation, and remember how my update schedule was before, you might have realized that I was always really invested in my stories and even exams couldn’t stop me from writing. It was a great outlet and relief for me and I loved writing, still do. 

But then my situation changed. I had to go through 2 huge losses. 2 deaths in close proximity and I wasn’t handling it well. One loss was a long time coming as the first person was diagnosed with cancer and was slowly dying. The other person died suddenly without warning and we were left with the sudden grief of not one but two losses. I couldn’t write because I was a mess.

After their deaths my family started to argue and fall apart. For my sister and me it was hard because my parents acted like children around the rest of the family and my sister escaped, throwing herself into her studies and moving back (or away) again. I don’t fault her for that and I can understand her very well. But now I was left with taking the brunt of my parents’ anger and I had more or less front seats to the spiralling madness. It changed for the better after a while, but still, it took a big toll on me and I was emotionally drained, leaving me unable to write and concentrate.

Then the exam time drew close and our professors were probably in a bad mood or something like that because the exams were suddenly ten times harder than before. Seriously! We had several exams were no one, NO ONE, or only max. 10 passed. The norm was 4-8 students who passed on the first try. In a course of 150 students!!! The course is hard already as it is and then the professors throw something like that us. I had barely time to sleep and was emotionally drained as it was and had absolutely no time at all to sleep. So not writing continued.

Finally everything calmed down and I thought I could finally breathe again. But life continued to fuck with me. It seems like whatever higher power there is they love making me suffer. 

Around 2 weeks ago a tumour was found inside my body. We still don’t know if it’s a malignant or benignant one and honestly, I’m terrified. They have to cut it out, but before we know for sure what it is, we’re sitting ducks. I’m so scared of finding out that it’s a carcinoma instead of an adenoma and I really don’t wanna go through therapy. Currently I’m sitting at my laptop, trying not to cry because my life is just a mess. I saw what cancer can do to you and I’m scared of having to go through the same. I’m terrified of this prospect.

That’s why, I’m so sorry that I haven’t been updating or even writing, but I just don’t have the energy for it. My life really hates me right now and I’m scared and terrified and more often than not I just wanna crawl into bed and cry. I don’t know what I did wrong in my last life, but I must have been a person to kick puppies or something like that because otherwise I can’t understand why I have to go through all this shit. It came so suddenly, one moment everything was okay and the next everything came crashing down. 

So all of you, treasure your life and take care of yourself, enjoy those moments of peace and be thankful for your healthy bodies and happy family. Never take it for granted, because it can end in a moment’s notice. 

I really don’t know what to say right now except I’m sorry. But I just can’t write right now. I love all my stories and I really want to continue, I plan to. But I hope you can have a bit more patient until I have a clear head again and get my life back to normal and peaceful. I thought it would only be fair of letting you know why I suddenly stopped writing and updating and I really feel bad every time I see a comment, asking me when I’m going to continue. You are all such loyal readers and you’re the best for sticking with me and I’m really sorry for letting you down. 

Maybe I’ll be able to write again next month or the moth after, but I really want to complete all my stories. I hate unfinished ones and I don’t want to become such an author myself. So please forgive me for not telling you earlier. 

I do hope I still have a few readers out there who are still with me. 

Until then, bye. =)


	21. Update 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately not new Chapter. Sorry.

Hey. =)

First of all, thank you all so much for cheering me on and for all the nice words. =)  
This isn’t really a new chapter, I’m sorry. I was just made aware of some things. But first of all, a little update about me. The tumor was a benign one fortunately and it could be cut out. Unfortunately, seriously, why am I even surprised with my luck, the surgery didn’t end as smoothly as I would have liked and because that’s just my life, I was/still am in a lot of pain, as a few nerves were damaged. But I’m getting better and slowly getting back on track. It’s healing slowly but surely. Family matters are a different thing, but okay. There’s still a lot going on and it will be a while until I’m fit enough both physically and mentally, but I refuse to give up. 

Your words really cheered me up and helped me through a lot and I can’ thank you enough for it. =)  
And I promise I’ll go back to writing as soon as I’m in a more stable position. I just hope you’ll have a little more patience. =)

Now to the reason why I really wrote this little update. I was made aware that someone is stealing my stories and posted them as his own.   
[This person with the name “arcenasgirl”](https://www.wattpad.com/user/arcenasgirl) was rude and impudent enough to post MY stories and tell everyone they were her own. She copied 2 (!!!) of my stories, “Road to Family” and “Figure Skater Time – Assassination on Ice”, dismissed all my work I put into it, made them sequel and prequel to each other, even though they have NOTHING to do with each other and decided it was in her right to tell everyone that this is her own. 

I’m aware that there might have been a few passages in my stories, which reminded some of my readers of other stories, but I at least have the gall to tell so that it was either an accident or I say so that I used certain passage of the books or fanfiction as inspiration for those very scenes. In NO WAY have I ever claimed that I wrote those completely without influence. 

I have enough stress and problems on my own and to be made aware of someone who is so shameless as to outright STEAL my stories, tell them as his own and then asking everyone why there haven’t been more views and clicks on “THEIR” stories just makes me pissed. I don’t have wattpad, so I was made aware of it thanks to you. And I don’t see the reason in making me a wattpad account which I will likely never use just to yell at the person. I just want you to be aware that I’m NOT arcenasgirl and I would like you to all remember that the person posting my stories there is not me. 

For those who have wattpad, I would like to ask, only if you want to, to make the person aware of me knowing that I know of their theft. BUT please don’t spread hate, DON’T be rude or degrading. I think making her aware of me knowing about it will be enough humiliation and the person doesn’t need more. So please refrain from hate or rude comments, please just be polite and make her aware of my knowing in a way you would like to be made aware of yourself. Don’t treat her as some kind of culprit or villain and treat her with the respect every human being deserves. We have enough hate in this world and I hope you, my loyal readers, will refrain from spreading even more. 

Now, I thank all of you again for your wonderful comments in the last few weeks, thanks for cheering me on and staying loyal by my side, thanks for all your prayers and kind words. They helped me a lot and helped me keep going when I wanted to give up. I’ve been through a ton of shit and still am. I’m often mentally exhausted at the end of the day and physical is only slowly starting to get better, but your kind words often helped me getting up in the morning. 

I promise you I’ll continue to write. I love my stories and will not abandon them, but please be a little more patient until I’m in a good place in my life again. 

Until then, bye. =D

**Author's Note:**

> So that was the first chapter and I hope you found it okay. Until then, see you next time. =D
> 
> Bye. =D


End file.
